


Iris

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Кенсу хватает тридцать секунд, чтобы впервые влюбиться.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369255) by Chocksi. 



Кенсу было шесть лет, когда у него появился смысл жизни.

В тот вечер его отец вернулся домой невероятно счастливым и радостным — каким Кенсу его еще никогда не видел. Его мать тут же, в прихожей, заключила мужа в восторженные объятия, не успел он даже снять обувь. Кенсу смотрел на своих родителей со странной смесью зависти и какого-то трепетного страха, но пролетевшая в голове мысль, что когда-нибудь у него будет кто-то, кого он будет любить так же, а может даже и больше, успокоила его беспокойные чувства.

И потом это произошло.

После того, как его родители наконец перестали подпрыгивать от радости, отец подошел к лестнице, на которой все еще стоял Кенсу и смотрел на них, и присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть сыну прямо в глаза. Широкой улыбки отца маленькому мальчику было достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, несмотря на то, что он не знал причину его радости. Отец Кенсу потянулся в карман и вытащил фотографию, блестящую под светом всеми яркими цветами. Он мягко протянул её своему сыну, убеждая его взять фотографию какого-то мальчика.

— Кенсу, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, то однажды ты сможешь выйти замуж за этого человека.

И невинное лицо Кенсу озаряет великолепной красоты улыбка, когда он начинает запоминать все особенности и черты ребенка на глянцевой бумаге, что теперь он всегда будет держать близко к сердцу.


	2. Chapter 2

Стерильно. Бело. Холодные стены больницы впиваются в него своей чистой белизной, а запах дезинфицирующего средства щекочет нос, вместе с прохладным воздухом окутывая вспотевшую голую кожу. Медсестра ведет его вниз по длинному коридору в просторную комнату с односторонним зеркалом на обратной стороне. Кенсу чувствует себя неловко, заходя внутрь в одних боксерах, а слабый румянец расцветает на его молочной коже, пока он нервно осматривает комнату.

Медсестра начинает прикреплять многочисленные разноцветные провода к различным частям его тела, а затем просит встать на беговую дорожку, окруженную техникой. Он повинуется, хоть и делает это с щедрой дозой колебания и беспокойства. Она вежливо кланяется и оставляет его в комнате одного. Его сердцебиение ускоряется от дикого напряжения и, когда из колонки на потолке абсолютно белой комнаты раздается голос медсестры.

— До Кенсу, ни о чем не волнуйтесь. Пожалуйста, расслабьтесь.

Он делает еще несколько глубоких вздохов в попытке успокоить себя, но от этого только сильнее начинает нервничать. Бабочки в животе начинают трепетать, заставляя его неловко съежиться. В этот момент автоматические стеклянные двери разъезжаются, впуская в комнату его родителей. На лице Кенсу появляется очевидное облегчение, когда он видит родных, которые успокаивающе улыбаются ему и губами шепчут 'удачи!'.

— До Кенсу, мы включаем беговую дорожку.

Гладкий ленточный конвейер под его босыми ногами начинает медленно вращаться, и он начинает спокойно шагать по его поверхности. Машина начинает ускоряться, и вскоре он уже бежит в оживленном темпе. Его дыхание все еще ровное, но немного ускоренное.

Он должен справиться с этим тестом. Он должен соответствовать ожиданиям своих родителей, но, самое главное, это обещает ему счастливое будущее. Он закрывает глаза, представляя лицо человека, которого он скоро впервые в жизни увидит живьем. Он чувствует, как беговая дорожка ускоряется под его ногами, и он увеличивает свою скорость до спринта. Его мышцы разогреваются, но он улыбается при мысли о том, что он уже совсем близко к особенному человеку.

Потного и запыхавшегося, медсестра ведет его к душевой, и он с удовольствием ополаскивается прежде, чем вернуться в назначенную палату, где его ждали родители. Они с гордостью улыбаются ему, когда он входит и улыбается в ответ. Его эмоции искрятся из его глаз и пылающей кожи.

Его доктор чувствует радостную атмосферу и немного улыбается себе под нос, просматривая результаты экспертизы.

— Физическое состояние Кенсу, кажется, удовлетворительное. Анализы его крови, органов и скелета показывают положительный результат. Нам также не удалось обнаружить проблем в его генетике, которые могли бы доставить проблемы для репродуктивного внедрения. Поздравляем!

Во время оглашения новостей глаза его матери начинают наполняться слезами, и она подносит руки к лицу, чтобы вытереть их, но они все равно начинают течь по её щекам. Его отец гордо хлопает его плечо, и он ярко улыбается им в ответ.

Через два дня Кенсу встретится с любовью всей своей жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

Его живот скручивает противная боль, она отвратительна, ужасна — это смесь беспокойства и ненависти к себе. Вина. Это бесконечная вина, которая пожирает его живьем, пока он сидит здесь, закрывает потными ладонями лицо и прижимает локти к дрожащим коленям. Его зубы сжаты так, что на следующий день будут болеть скулы, но ему все равно, потому что это не он сейчас действительно, по-настоящему испытывает боль. И он знает, что это полностью его ошибка. Весь этот хаос — можно ли настолько важное вообще вместить в такое незначительное слово? — полностью его ошибка.

Сидя на этом пластиковом стуле, он ворошит все свои воспоминания. Когда он не был достаточно внимателен, когда он не был хорошим супругом, и это медленно и мучительно грызет его, угрожая поймать его в пропасть и никогда больше не отпускать.

\--- --- ---

Полный и богатый аромат недавно сваренного кофе раздается по небольшому и уютному кафе, в котором обедал Чонин со своими лучшими друзьями в тот холодный и сырой день с грохочущими серыми облаками, которые вот-вот были готовы сбросить на город новую волну снега и льда. Чонин нахмурено смотрит на остатки своего супа, Сехун наблюдает за ним скучающим взглядом, а Лухан размешивает свой горячий шоколад, иногда постукивая по стенкам керамической чашки ложечкой.

— Ты разве не должен быть на работе, — говорит Сехун, удерживаясь от вороха интересующих вопросов. Почему это его друг, доктор-трудоголик, позвал их сюда?

Чонин сделал паузу, собирая свои рассеянные мысли из волны беспокойства и нервозности, ведь они ждут его ответа.

— Я встречаю его сегодня… своего супруга, — серьезно отвечает Чонин, медленно отрывая свои темные глаза от тарелки супа.

Лухан тут же поворачивает свою голову к Чонину.

— 'Его'? Так это из-за того, что он парень, Чонин? Ты такой старомодный! Никого больше не волнует пол, когда возможно сделать репродуктивное внедрение и так же иметь детей! Посмотри на Сехуна и меня! — восклицает Лухан, оживленно размахивая своей ложкой.

— Успокойся, Лу…

— Ты знаешь, некоторые такие же пары невероятно хотят детей, но не все они наделены подходящей генетикой и деньгами для внедрения! Ты должен радоваться, что вы есть друг у друга! — продолжал Лухан, тыкая в воздухе ложкой. Чонин закатывает глаза и съедает еще ложку супа, игнорируя все словесное оскорбления.

— Ты закончил? Так вот, мне все равно мужчина или женщина мой жених, что бы ты знал, — наконец парирует Чонин.

— То есть сегодня ты встречаешь своего супруга, — вновь подтверждает Сехун, утешительно поглаживая Лухана, который раздраженно пыхтит из-за Чонина.

— Что я должен сделать? — серьезно спрашивает Чонин, а в его голосе слышен страх и испуг.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под ‘что я должен сделать?’ Ты должен быть хорошим и попытаться поладить с ним, — Сехун делает глоток горячего шоколада из чашки Лухана и присматривается к реакции Чонина.

После длинной паузы Чонин раздраженно выдыхает и зарывается длинными пальцами в свои шоколадно-каштановые волосы.

— Это смешно. Я не могу жениться на ком-то, кого я никогда не встречал прежде, даже если IRIS так говорит.

— Ты говоришь, что хочешь бросить вызов IRIS? Тебя арестуют, ты же знаешь, — пропел Лухан, размахивая ложкой.

— Как я могу просто позволить какому-то компьютеру решить за меня мое будущее? Все замечательно и без супруга, — отвечает Чонин, делая глоток воды со льдом.

— Такова жизнь. IRIS — основа всей нашей страны, Чонин. ИРИС регулирует все: от водо- и электросетей, до телефонов и систем безопасности в каждых наших зданиях. Супругов выбирают IRIS. Твои родители были женаты через IRIS, Лухан и я были женаты через IRIS, и теперь твоя очередь жениться через IRIS.

Чонин, на мгновение притихнув, нахмурил брови и глубоко задумался, съедая еще одну ложку супа. Вздохнув, Сехун пытается понять Чонина прежде, чем мягко спросить:

— Ты так напуган этим, потому что боишься, что у вас не будет счастливого брака?

Чонин резко прекращает есть свой суп, но уже через секунду продолжает вновь, и его друзья принимают, что Сехун попал в яблочко. Лухан продолжил.

— Все не обязательно будет, как у твоих родителей, Чонин. Ведь есть очень много счастливых пар. Они влюблялись в друг друга, и не важно, с кем IRIS их сводил. И вы тоже можете так.

Чонин бросает свою ложку в остатки супа и поднимает свой запутанный взгляд.

— Вам, парни, просто повезло: безупречное совпадение! Вы влюбились друг в друга даже прежде, чем IRIS сделал из вас пару. А что, если у меня не получится? Тогда у моего ребенка будет такая же жизнь и родители, как мои. И что Тогда?

Повисла тишина. Они все смотрели в различных направлениях, опаляя незримую холодную войну мнений, назревающую между ними. Лухан первый развеял напряженность и, извинившись, отошел в уборную. Сехун начал сверлить взглядом бездонные и испуганные глаза Чонина. Они оба знают, что ни один из них не готов сдвинуться с места и эмоции могут наделать дел, поэтому Чонин встает. Он разглаживает свой костюм и поправляет галстук прежде, чем взять пиджак и шарф со спинки стула. Как только он собирается уйти, Сехун отвечает:

— Я не верю в совпадения. Есть только судьба. Люди не связывают свою жизнь с человеком, с которым они хотят, они связывают себя с тем, кто предназначен быть с ними.


	4. Chapter 4

Чонин ненавидит вокзалы.

Нет ничего, что бы он ненавидел больше вокзалов, кроме как переполненные вокзалы, и это именно та ситуация, в которой он находится прямо сейчас. Если бы не тот факт, что на дорогах сейчас слишком много машин и он может опоздать на встречу со своим супругом и их родителями, то сейчас он бы удобно сидел на кожаных сиденьях с подогревом своего автомобиля повышенной комфортности.

Но нет.

Он натягивает свой шарф немного выше носа и засовывает руки в карманы брюк, кончиками пальцев проходясь по гладкому шелку внутри. Его блестящая черная обувь скользит по ледяной корке на асфальте, но он успевает поймать себя, прежде чем упасть и разыграть смущающее представление перед прохожими. Его шаги широкие и быстрые. Он пересекает платформу и спускается вниз к уже подъезжающему поезду, который вскоре доставит своих пассажиров к месту назначения.

Он уже собирался остановиться на платформе, как внезапно его тело качнулось вперед от резкого удара в спину. Перед глазами все завертелось, его руки столкнулись с грубым холодным цементом под ногами, а в воздухе послышался громкий, глухой удар.

Пока незнакомец, наглым образом упавший на него, возится сзади, пытаясь подняться из своего неловкого положения на земле, в Чонине начинает пылать гнев, который уже готов вылиться в нечто ужасное. Он и так в плохом настроении от необходимости встретить сегодня своего супруга, а теперь ему кажется, что этот день уже просто не может стать хуже. Но вот он сейчас: его костюм испачкан, а ободранные руки болезненно чешутся после столкновения с незнакомцем.

В бешенстве, он встает и как раз собирается выплеснуть всю свою злобу через крик, как внезапно натыкается на взгляд невинных, широко распахнутых глаз, смотрящих на него снизу. И пока он смотрит в эти глаза, внутри него что-то щелкает. Будто все механизмы в его сердце остановились и ускорились одновременно, будто вращавшаяся до этого вселенная исчезла в этот парадоксальный момент. Незнакомец первый прорвался через его эфемерную фантазию своим мягким и взволнованным голосом.

— Вы не ушиблись?! Мне так жаль!

Слова, что Чонин хотел сказать, умирают в его горле от одного лишь невинного взгляда на покрасневшее лицо парня напротив. Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться со своими эмоциями, которые теперь, кажется, витают в наэлектризованном воздухе. Гнев рассеялся так же быстро, как и пришел, а мышцы начинали расслабляться. Таким образом, вместо того, чтобы завопить на этого парня, он просто бормочет ‘все в порядке’ перед тем, как уйти от незнакомца, смотрящего ему вслед своими большими глазами.

\-----

Чонин заходит в ресторан за минуту до обещанного времени встречи и, когда он проходит в приватную комнату в глубине здания, его родители улыбаются своими самыми профессиональными улыбками, представляя его своим давним друзьям — родителям человека, на котором он скоро женится. Он из вежливости любезно приветствует их и присаживается, делая глоток воды со льдом. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как его родители в последний раз выделяли на него время в своих плотных графиках, поэтому только сейчас он замечает, что у них появились новые морщины.

Похоже, что его супруг еще не пришел, поэтому Чонин испытывает легкое облегчение и немного откидывается на спинку стула, полуслушая беседу родителей. Он мельком смотрит на родителей своего супруга и замечает, что язык тела между ними сильно отличается от его родителей.

Его мать и отец избегают всяких прикосновений и любых зрительных контактов друг с другом, несмотря на их, казалось бы, счастливые лица. По другую же сторону стола мать его супруга держит руку на колене своего мужа, на что тот в ответ приобнимает её со спины. Они смеются и с обожанием улыбаются друг другу, и Чонин думает, что его супруг рос в прекрасной семье.

Дверь в их комнату снова открывается, и родители громко приветствуют человека, который только что вошел, но Чонин не может заставить себя взглянуть на, как он прекрасно понимает, своего супруга. Его пристальный взгляд устремлен на волокна скатерти, а сердце начинает биться быстрее в странном типе нервозности и беспокойства. Он списывает это чувство на ограниченность обстоятельств, происходящих вокруг него, а не рвение встретить этого человека. Какое у его жизни может быть значение, когда каждый аспект его будущего находится вне его контроля?

Его супруг садится на стул напротив него, по другую сторону прямоугольного стола, а Чонин все еще отказывается поднимать глаза, даже зная, что теперь все взгляды устремлены на него и что все родители ждут его следующее действие, надеясь, что их дети будут в состоянии жить радостной и процветающей жизнью вместе. Он решает, что с его стороны будет неправильно сейчас разыгрывать сцены недовольства, поэтому он медленно поднимает глаза, снизу вверх начиная осматривать своего жениха. Его глаза расширяются, когда натыкаются на знакомые большие глаза напротив.

— Я До Кенсу. Очень рад наконец встретить тебя, Чонин.

Улыбка на лице Кенсу сияющая и великолепная, она освещает атмосферу как фейерверк, и Чонин чувствует, как на мгновение будто кубики льда пробежались по его позвоночнику, когда он узнает это лицо с вокзала. Его тело удивленно цепенеет, а несчастные ладони покрываются потом, когда он сжимает и разжимает руки на штанах. Наконец он выдыхает и быстро прерывает зрительный контакт.

— Я с нетерпением жду нашего совместного будущего, — застенчиво бормочет Кенсу, а его юное лицо покрывается ярким оттенком красного, когда он из-под ресниц смотрит на Чонина.

А Чонин только и может ответить:

— Ага.

\-----

— Так он такой, как ты и думал, или все было так же, как когда я встретил Чанеля?

Снаружи бушевал мороз и глубокими оттенками зимы падал снег, поэтому друзья Кенсу, Бекхен и Чанель, потягивают горячий шоколад сидя на диване в его уютной гостиной и вдыхая теплый аромат из кухни. Щеки Кенсу немного поалели, а сам он улыбался, вспоминая их первую вчерашнюю встречу с Чонином.

— Да ладно, Бекхен. Наша первая встреча не была такой уж плохой, — парирует Чанель, хмурясь.

— Тебя стошнило на меня, — шикнул Бекхен, глядя на парня таким взглядом, будто он уже готов наброситься на него с кинжалами и ножами.

— Но я же извинился! У меня было расстройство желудка! По крайней мере, я тут же тебя переодел!

— Да, раздевать меня на публике и затем одевать в свою собственную одежду было очень романтичным решением.

— Ты правда восхитительно выглядел в моей рубашке… — вспоминает Чанель, мечтательно отводя взгляд.

Насмешки Бекхена и игривые удары подушкой вызывают у Чанеля смех, и тот начинает в отместку щекотать противника. А Кенсу сильнее сжимает свою чашку горячего шоколада, смотря на них с кресла и мечтая, что когда-нибудь наступит время, когда они с Чонином будут такой же милой парой.

На заднем плане у духовки щелкает таймер. Чанель немедленно прекращает щекотать Бекхена и поднимает нос как собака, нашедшая наркоту.

— Торт! — выкрикивает он.

Пока Кенсу достает прихватки, Чанель не прекращает вертеться позади него и взволнованно подпрыгивать, чтобы увидеть только что вышедший из духовки торт.

— Я уже сказал, что ты ничего не получишь, Чанель.

— Ты никогда не пек для меня тортов, когда у меня были дни рождения, Кенсу. Почему тогда печешь для Чонина?

— Боже, Чанель. Разве это не очевидно? Бедный парень любит его. К слову, Кенсу, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Как вчера все пошло? Как ты и мечтал?

— Лучше, Бекхен. Намного лучше, — отвечает Кенсу, ровняя торт.

— Как это возможно, если ты и так считаешь этого парня подобием бога?

— В жизни он еще красивее, чем на моей фотографии, а его голос такой глубокий и ровный, — глаза Кенсу улыбаются, и он пытается не захихикать в голос, размешивая в миске глазурь быстрее прежнего.

— Ему всего пять лет на твоей фотографии. Конечно теперь он выглядит лучше, — беспечно заявляет Чанель, нависая над плечом Кенсу и наблюдая, как парень заканчивает торт ко дню рождения, посыпая измельченный шоколад поверх взбитых сливок.

Кенсу смотрит на торт с беспокойством, потому что совсем не уверен, любит ли вообще Чонин шоколад — или вообще торты —, но Бекхен заверяет его, что все будет прекрасно.

Он на это надеется.

\-----

Кенсу хватает двадцати минут на метро, чтобы доехать от своего дома к дому Чонина. Всю дорогу парень бережно сжимает в руках контейнер с тортом, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не испортился и безопасно прибыл в рот Чонина. Руки сильнее сжимают бумажную коробку, когда он оказывается в холле дома, впущенный пожилой домоправительницей с нежной улыбкой.

— Я возьму это. Чонин в гостиной со своими гостями. Идем, я покажу, где она.

Он вежливо кивает ей и следует за нею по коридору, стены которого украшены изящными картинами и рельефными обоями. Он отчасти взволнован из-за встречи с друзьями Чонина и надеется, что произведет на них хорошее впечатление; иначе он расстроит своего жениха.

Когда они уже готовы войти в комнату, слышится громкий смех, который немного поражает Кенсу и заставляет чувствовать себя неловко. Он не был приглашен на день рождения самим Чонином, а, скорее, его родителями на вчерашней встрече. Он делает глубокий вдох и успокаивает нервы, входя в комнату за пожилой женщиной.

— Прошу прощения. Твой гость, Кенсу, пришел увидеть тебя, — она улыбается Кенсу и выходит за дверь. Все затихают, осматривая Кенсу с ног до головы и заставляя его чувствовать еще большее беспокойство, потому что он единственный, кто стоит в дверях; все другие гости сидят в кругу на диванах с закусками на журнальном столике.

Лухан первым нарушил напряженное молчание, с яркой улыбкой встав и похлопав Кенсу по плечу.

— Привет, я Лухан. Не думаю, что мы раньше виделись. Откуда ты знаешь Чонина?

— Меня зовут Кенсу. Я… — он почему-то смотрит на Чонина, будто спрашивая, стоит ли раскрывать статус их отношений, и Чонин, заметив его пристальный взгляд, встает на ноги.

— Он мой жених, — спокойно заканчивает Чонин, безразлично смотря на вошедшего.

Напряженная атмосфера быстро переросла в удивление и испуг, а четыре пары глаз метнулись на Кенсу, которого тут же усадили рядом с Чонином так, чтобы все они могли бомбардировать его вопросами.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Где ты живешь?

Кенсу неудобно, потому что он не уверен, должен ли он рассказывать о себе людям, которых только встретил. На секунду он смотрит на Чонина, чтобы оценить его реакцию, но видит лишь скучающее выражение лица. Что-то неприятно кольнуло его изнутри. Пока друзья Чонина упрекают ‘оставьте парня в покое’ и ‘я просто пытаюсь быть хорошим’, Кенсу извиняется и выходит в ванную.

Он слишком быстро встает с дивана, пытаясь тем самым избавиться от неприятного чувства, и неожиданно сталкивается с домоправительницей, которая несет в руках поднос закусок. В комнате раздается грохот, а затем звук бьющегося стекла. Все взволнованно поднимаются со своих мест и смотрят в сторону выхода, видя взволнованного Кенсу, который на корточках пытается собрать черепки стекла и керамики, все время склоняя голову и прося прощения.

Но в глазах Чонина сверкает злоба, готовая вот-вот вырваться наружу.

— Просто… Оставь. Ты сделал уже достаточно, — шипит Чонин через сжатые зубы, глядя на Кенсу.

Кенсу чувствует, как в горле застревает неприятный ком, когда Чонин ругает его, и думает, что теперь его определенно ненавидят. В комнате наступает тишина, и все смотрят на разворачивающуюся перед ними драму и покрасневшие глаза Кенсу, в уголках которых уже начали собираться слезы.

— Мне правда жаль. Я пойду. С днем рождения, — шепчет Кенсу, встает и уходит.

Все вздыхают, глядя как парень скрывается за дверью. Сехун бережно отодвигает Лухана, чтобы тот не порезался, и сам помогает женщине собрать осколки. И когда весь беспорядок убран, все неодобрительно впиваются взглядом в Чонина.

— Сехун же сказал тебе быть доброжелательным и попытаться поладить с ним, — горько говорит Лухан, делая глоток лимонада.

— Да, не так нужно обращаться со своим женихом. Он просто пришел поздравить тебя, а ты вспылил на него из-за какой-то ошибки.

Глаза Чонина все еще застилает гнев. Он резко отвечает своему другу Сухо:

— Ошибки? Главной ошибкой было пригласить его.

Сухо сужает глаза, качает головой, будто не желая участвовать в этом споре, и садится около друга Исина. Но Лухан не готов сдаваться.

— Знаешь что…

Но горячий аргумент прерывает домоправительница, с улыбкой входящая в комнату с красивым тортом на подносе.

— Я принесла торт.

Чонин первый откусывает шоколадный кусочек, украшенный сливками, и все невзгоды улетучиваются, стоит только языку коснуться вкусной сладости. Его злость тает, а на лице расцветает улыбка. Его друзья, кажется, так же довольны, судя по тому, как благодарное мычание заполняет комнату.

— Где вы купили этот торт? — спрашивает Чонин домоправительницу, когда та уже хотела покинуть комнату.

— О. Твой гость, Кенсу, вчера звонил и сказал, что хотел бы лично приготовить торт к твоему дню рождения. Он принес его, когда приехал. Он не сказал?

И все взгляды устремляются на Чонина, будто желая, чтобы тот захлебнулся в бесконечном море вины.

\-----

Из глаз Кенсу не перестают литься слезы. Он сидит в своей спальне и рыдает, изливая все свои чувства экранному полотну во всю стену. Бекхен и заинтересованный Чанель смотрят на него сквозь пиксели голографической проекции.

— Кенсу, все будет хорошо. Возможно, он был просто расстроен из-за чего-то другого, а выплеснул все на тебя, — предполагает Бекхен, надеясь успокоить Кенсу.

— О-он… он определенно н-ненавидит меня! — всхлипывает Кенсу и хватает губами воздух, сильнее сжимая в руках подушку.

— Надо было просто отдать торт мне, — вздыхает Чанель. Бекхен быстро хлопает его по голове, выбивая громкий стон.

— Кенсу расстроен, а все, о чем ты думаешь, это торт? Не могу поверить! — восклицает Бекхен, пытаясь спихнуть Чанеля с дивана в их доме.

— Ну, а что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Если мы просто позволим ему утонуть в своих слезах, это лишь добавит проблем их браку. Кенсу, смотри, лучший способ исправить это — принести ему искренние извинения и двигаться дальше. Он поймет, что это был всего лишь несчастный случай, как и Бекхен после нашей первой встречи, — уверенно заявляет Чанель.

На мгновение Кенсу вслушивается в слова друга, слезы из его глаз катятся все медленнее и медленнее, а дыхание становится более ровным. И он кивает, потому что он тоже хочет, чтобы его брак пошел гладко.


	5. Chapter 5

Количество вины, которое медленно заполняет и грызет его органы, перетекает в боль от неизлечимой болезни, когда приходит все больше и больше людей. Где-то на периферии сознания он слышит стоны и плач, голоса людей, которые так знакомы ему. Слезы сами катятся из глаз, когда им сообщают о том, что произошло, а ногти впиваются в голову, чтобы заглушить боль, которая становится только больше.

Он знает, что все они смотрят на него; они все пытаются определить его чувства и отношение к этому, но он не может поднять глаза и встретить их взгляды. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой наказал его за это: это может сделать лишь единственный человек, который прямо сейчас не рядом. Поэтому он пытается просто уйти в себя.

\--- --- ---

Спустя три дня после двухчасовой капризной и эмоциональной ругани Лухана, которую Чонину пришлось выслушать за то, что он был полным кретином, он получает телефонный звонок, который действительно расстраивает его.

— Он будет жить со мной? — восклицает Чонин в трубку, думая, что все становится только хуже и хуже.

— Разве это не данность, вы ведь скоро будете официально женаты? Его родители сказали, что у него не очень много вещей, поэтому они приедут на следующей неделе, чтобы помочь ему обосноваться, — сообщает ему его мать.

Чонин устало трет свои прикрытые глаза, пытаясь успокоить эмоции. Он откидывается на спинку кожаного стула в своем кабинете в больнице и делает глубокий вдох через нос. Он слышит, как его мать также слегка вздыхает на другом конце провода. Перед тем, как повесить трубку, она добавляет:

— Не испорть все, Чонин. Ты унаследуешь больницу, если сможешь сделать Кенсу счастливым.

После того, как они вешают трубку, Чонин осторожно засовывает телефон в карман пальто и смотрит на список на столе. К счастью для него, сегодня в больнице напряженный день с переполненным списком пациентов. Таким образом, Чонин приступает к работе, радуясь, что он будет, по крайней мере, слишком занят другими вещами, чтобы думать о своем затруднительном положении.

Шагая по чистому коридору, он замечает мужчину, который везет в инвалидном кресле другого. Парень в инвалидном кресле бледен, а под его глазами залегли черные круги. И Чонин ни секунды не сомневается, что этот человек только что прошел курс реконфигурации клеток для репродуктивной операции внедрения.

Скоро и они должны будут пройти это…

И Чонин совсем не уверен, как он должен себя чувствовать, потому что идея брака чужда ему. Будто его, ослепив и связав по рукам и ногам, отправляют в неизвестный мир. Он чувствует, что этого не стоит бояться. Он знал, что его судьба была решена, еще когда ему было всего пять лет, но он надеялся, пойдя в медицинское направление, что его родители задержат брак на максимально долгий срок. Теперь же совсем скоро он женится на ком-то, кого встретил лишь несколько дней назад, и эта мысль заставляет его живот крючиться от боли.

Это вовсе не то, чего он хотел.

\-----

Частицы пыли и пучки отпечатков пальцев летают по спальне Кенсу наряду с напевами радостной мелодии. Сегодня Кенсу в заметно лучшем настроении, нежели несколько дней назад. Пролив полночи слезы и успев накрутить себе всяких глупостей, он все же решил послушать удивительно хороший совет Чанеля. Его счастливое напевание заставляет его родителей улыбнуться, пока они наблюдают за ним с проема его спальни.

— Уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь, дорогой? — спрашивает мама Кенсу, глядя на одежду и всякие безделушки, лежащие на его обычно пустом полу.

— Мне упаковать еще пару вещей, и я буду готов, — бодро отвечает он, сверкая улыбкой. Но женщина так или иначе входит в комнату и присаживается на корточки рядом с сыном, который складывает свою одежду и аккуратно укладывает её в чемодан.

Она нежно смотрит на своего сына; плод её успешного брака с человеком, которого, как она когда-то думала, она никогда не сможет полюбить; и человеком, без которого, как она сейчас считает, она больше не может жить.

— Знаешь, твой отец и я волновались по поводу того, как ты будешь ладить с Чонином.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду… когда поступил звонок от IRIS и сказали, что твое будущее уже определено, мы очень волновались насчет твоего счастья и твоей жизни с ним, с партнером. Но когда твой отец встретился с родителями Чонина, они с готовностью предложили оплатить репродуктивную операцию внедрения, если у тебя будет подходящая генетика для нее. Ты, наверное, уже и не помнишь, но мы были так счастливы в тот день, когда твой отец получил результаты тестов из больницы, и мы узнали, что ваша генетика совместима.

Слезы начинают наполнять края её глаз от приятных воспоминаний, и Кенсу на мгновение прекращает собираться, чтобы обнять ее.

— Спасибо за то, что всегда волновалась обо мне, мама. Я постараюсь стать хорошим супругом, чтобы ты больше никогда не волновалась.

\-----

Чонин поворачивает ключ и открывает дверь в свободную комнату, теперь уже бывшую гостевую.

— Здесь будет твоя комната. Ты можешь разложить свои вещи в эти два ящика и в шкафу. За той дверью ванная.

— Гм, Чонин…

Чонин резко поворачивает голову, тем самым немного смущая Кенсу.

— Что такое?

— Не должны ли мы… Хм… это немного смело с моей стороны, но… спать вместе? — Кенсу смотрит на него со сладким и несколько застенчивым выражением, надеясь, что он скажет да.

Чонин на мгновение засмотрелся на него, но уже в следующий момент отвернулся от этих щенячьих глаз, которые почти заставили его согласиться. Его мозг тут же начал придумывать оправдания, чтобы избежать этой ситуации.

— Я возвращаюсь из больницы очень поздно, так что нам не стоит спать вместе.

Кенсу чувствует, как его сердце ухает вниз, но он пытается найти в этом и положительные стороны и думает, что Чонин просто очень внимательный и он волнуется, что может разбудить его в середине ночи. И все же все не так. Он хочет спать вместе, как настоящая пара, но на данный момент он прячет это желание в уголок разума. Он полагает, что, возможно, однажды они будут в состоянии сделать этот шаг. Но не похоже, что Чонин готов сейчас, поэтому он смягчается.

— Хорошо.

Чонин облегченно вздыхает и смотрит на часы.

— Мне пора возвращаться к работе.

— Не буду отвлекать, — мягко отвечает Кенсу.

И Чонин оставляет Кенсу одного в его новой комнате. Парень осматривает её печальным взглядом и хмурит брови от неспособности стать ближе к Чонину. Он начинает распаковывать свои коробки, в то время как его ум продолжает переигрывать желание его супруга остаться вдалеке.

После нескольких мучительных минут, он останавливается, достает из заднего кармана свой бумажник и вытаскивает из него фотографию. Его лицо озаряет улыбка, когда его глаза сморят на знакомую фотографию, что так греет его сердце.

— …однажды ты сможешь выйти замуж за этого человека.

\-----

Уже почти три утра, когда Чонин наконец возвращается домой с работы. Он взял дополнительно несколько часов, чтобы отработать время, что он отсутствовал, и, наверное, чтобы как можно дольше избегать Кенсу. Когда он снимает свою обувь, он слышит легкие шаги и с удивлением поднимает взгляд.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — приветствует Кенсу, улыбаясь. Чонин хмурится.

— Почему ты не спишь в такое время?

— О, — слабый румянец окрашивает щеки старшего. — Я… ждал тебя.

Внутри Чонина будто кто-то нажал на курок, а из сердца пошел слабый шепот чего-то прежде ему незнакомого. Он быстро отдергивает себя, напоминая, что между ними ничего нет. И тем не менее, Чонин все еще испытывает чувство, что проходит по всему его телу, заставляя его гореть, а кровь бурлить. Поэтому он засовывает руку в свой карман и поглаживает маленькую бархатную коробку, которую он купил сегодня, сам с собой споря: отдать её его супругу сейчас или подождать до следующей недели, когда они официально зарегистрируют свой брак.

Взгляд на налитые кровью покрасневшие от недостатка сна глаза Кенсу удерживает его. Вместо этого, он берет старшего за руку и мягко ведет его вверх по лестнице. Сейчас он в своего рода хорошем настроении, поэтому, когда он делает небольшой выговор, его голос мягкий и добрый.

— Спасибо, что ждал меня, но ты не должен забывать о сне, хорошо?

Щеки Кенсу алеют, и он рад, что Чонин не сможет сейчас рассмотреть его лицо. Все его внимание сосредоточено на теплой руке, обернутой вокруг его запястья. Он запоминает все до крупиц, потому что это первый раз, когда его возлюбленный касается его по своему желанию.

— Не стоит волноваться обо мне, потому что я хочу делать это для тебя.

Чонин резко останавливается прямо перед дверью в спальню Кенсу, и атмосфера отдает чем-то опасным и пугающим для него, когда он слышит бешеное биение собственного сердца по барабанным перепонкам. Годы внушения, что он зависит только от себя, и обучения никому не доверять сделали его холодным и неуверенным, поэтому он выпускает запястье Кенсу и, не оборачиваясь, бросает тихое 'доброй ночи' перед тем, как уйти.

Кенсу просто смотрит ему вслед, кусая нижнюю губу, чтобы попытаться умерить покалывание на своей горячей коже. Даже при том, что Чонин не услышит его, он все равно шепчет:

— Доброй ночи.

И Кенсу еще не знает это, но их отношения будут характеризоваться именно бессонными ночами.


	6. Chapter 6

— Как переезд? Все в порядке? — спрашивает Бекхен, смотря на друга с проекции видеосообщения, как тогда на стене в спальне Кенсу.

— Да, он действительно добр и внимателен ко мне, — отвечает Кенсу, улыбаясь от уха до уха и сверкая розовыми щеками. — Он…

Кенсу останавливается и, выключив воду, оставляет тарелки, когда слышит, как наверху закрывается дверь.

— О, я перезвоню тебе позже, Бекхен.

И он как раз вовремя мчится к парадной двери, видя, как Чонин обувается, чтобы пойти на работу. Он протягивает ему красочно обернутый пластмассовый контейнер, и Чонин смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Что это?

— Твой ланчбокс! Я сделал его для тебя этим утром. Я знаю, что ты занят и у тебя не так много времени, чтобы поесть, поэтому я приготовил тебе домашней еды, — Кенсу бодро улыбается своей сердцевидной улыбкой, и Чонин чувствует себя неловко. Ему неловко, потому что это первый раз, когда кто-то с заботой делает для него что-то приятное. Несмотря на это, он протягивает руку и бережно берет контейнер.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он и выходит за дверь.

— Удачного дня, — машет ему Кенсу.

Четыре часа спустя Чонин сияет, пережевывая замечательно приготовленную домашнюю еду. Чонин приходит домой с абсолютно пустой коробкой, и Кенсу обещает сделать это ежедневной традицией.

\-----

Крохотные пушистые снежинки падают с неба и рассеиваются по всей земле, укрывая её молочно-белым покрывалом. Чонин намеренно необычно медленно ведет автомобиль к месту назначения, используя снег в качестве оправдания, несмотря на то, что он пытается просто хоть как-то оттянуть это событие, а не отменить вовсе. Кенсу немного неловко сидит на гладком кожаном сиденье, нервничая и переживая каждой клеточкой тела.

Сегодня они официально женятся.

Родители Чонина тщательно продумали свадебную церемонию и прием, выкроив из своих плотных графиков время для церемонии регистрации брака и наслаждения близким семейным вечером вместе. Чонин доволен таким решением, потому что это означало, что он расправится с этим кошмаром раньше.

Кенсу сжимает и разжимает свои потные ладони, пытаясь уменьшить свое волнение, но все равно его слишком много, оно заставляет его уши и легкие наливаться кровью. Он смотрит на Чонина, у которого слегка мрачный вид, и не может не задержать взгляд на одетую в смокинг подкаченную грудь. Мягкий румянец расцветает на его щеках, а сердце бьется еще быстрее. Он мысленно делает себе выговор за излишнюю пошлость.

Они наконец доезжают до самого высокого здания в городе, стеклянный шпиль, которого такой же чистый и яркий, как недавно упавший снег. Чонин делает сквозящий страхом вздох, но решает быть немного более оптимистичным в ситуации, о которой он беспокоился в течение всего прошлого месяца. Он делает еще один глубокий вдох, чтобы набраться храбрости, взять Кенсу за руку, заработав маленький и удивленный писк, и повести его ко входу.

Охранники и камеры с датчиками движения следуют за каждым их шагом, тут же высвечивая их идентификационные номера и историю жизни через программное обеспечение распознавания лиц. В лифте Чонин вставляет в картридер карту, которую послал ему IRIS, и лифт уже знает, на какой им этаж. Они поднимаются на высоту семьдесят второго этажа.

Когда двери открываются, в лицо ударяет изобилие света и в следующий момент Кенсу видит своих родителей. Он улыбается им, и они улыбаются ему в ответ; обе стороны обняли друг друга. Чонин же кивает головой своим родителям, и они кивают в ответ, обменявшись быстрым 'как ты?' и 'все хорошо, спасибо'.

Аккуратно одетый свадебный регистратор на заднем плане предлагает родителям сесть на уютные стулья, а Чонину и Кенсу пройти к алтарю. Прочистив горло, регистратор начинает рассказывать условия их брака.

— Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы увидеть, как Ким Чонин и До Кенсу вступают в жизнь взаимных обязательств и отношений. Союзы двух мужчин в нашем обществе, через милосердие IRIS, принесли нам стабилизацию и улучшение. Чтобы сохранить это неустойчивое равновесие, обе стороны должны быть посвящены друг другу. Обе стороны должны поддерживать и хранить верность друг к другу; прошение на развод или разделение запрещены. В дополнение к этому, воспроизводство потомства может произойти только с супругом. Связь между этими двумя сторонами должна быть обоюдно установлена через их жизнь. Отказ поддержать эти уставы повлечет за собой серьезное наказание.

В комнате царит атмосфера тихого одобрения и непролитых слез, скрывающихся под веками, а кончики пальцев Чонина все так же дрожат от нервозности. Этот момент был в центре деятельности его ума так долго, но он все еще мысленно к нему не готов. Он на секунду зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Он вздрагивает, когда теплая и необычно мягкая ладошка Кенсу касается его руки, а сам Кенсу робко улыбается из-под своих розовых щек. Хотя их чувства находятся на противоположных концах спектра счастья, но по некоторым причинам это немного успокаивает Чонина, и он сжимает его руку.

— Вы, Ким Чонин, согласны соединить свою жизнь с До Кенсу и согласиться на эти условия?

— Согласен, — едва может ответить Чонин.

— Вы, До Кенсу, принимаете Ким Чонина как вечного спутника Вашей жизни и эти условия?

— Да, — выдыхает Кенсу, сжимая руку Чонина.

— Прекрасно. Согласно правилам, пожалуйста, представьте IRIS свои брачные кольца для сертификации.

Чонин аккуратно засовывает свою руку в карман и вытаскивает бархатную коробочку, что он скрывал от Кенсу. Он вручает коробочку регистратору, и тот вытаскивает кольца и кладет их в маленький металлический контейнер, который будет их регистрировать.

— Надев их, вы не будете в состоянии снять свои кольца, поэтому, пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, решая, на который палец надеть их.

Момент истины. Чонин все еще может оттянуть это событие, если сейчас убежит, но из-за родителей, что смотрят на них, и выжидающего лица Кенсу, его вдруг атакует трусость. Его кровь кипит, а легкие колет, и он мягко надевает кольцо на левый безымянный палец Кенсу — традиционное место для обручального кольца. Кенсу делает то же самое. Их тела реагируют одинаково, но по абсолютно различным причинам.

Согласно традиции, Чонин знает, что теперь они должны поцеловаться. Поэтому он глубоко вдыхает и немного приоткрывает губы. Кенсу также знает, что должно произойти, и его щеки озаряет алый румянец. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует горячее дыхание Чонина на своих влажных губах. Сердце Кенсу хочет Чонина всего, поэтому мучительно трепещет, когда мимолетное мгновение заканчивается. Их родители хлопают на заднем плане. Мама Кенсу подходит к своему сыну и, плача, обнимает его. Родители Чонина гордо кивают своему сыну.

Когда они все в необычном ресторане на вершине небоскреба с прекрасным городским пейзажем, Чонина просто мутит от изобилия улыбок и радостного смеха. В правильные моменты его лицо растягивается в пластмассовую и нерешительную улыбку, а глаза бросают на Кенсу взволнованные взгляды.

Вскоре они возвращаются домой. Чонин снимает свою обувь и пиджак еще на лестничной площадке, и Кенсу предлагает взять его. Чонин без слов, ослабив узел галстука, отдает пиджак и идет наверх в ванную. Брови Кенсу беспокойно хмурятся, когда он смотрит в спину мужу.

Пригладив и аккуратно повесив в шкаф пиджак Чонина, Кенсу смотрит на кольцо, сжимающее его палец. Оно прекрасно своей простотой: блестящая серебряная полоска с тонкой гравюрой. И Кенсу немного приятно думать о том, что Чонин выбирал кольца специально для них.

Они сталкиваются друг с другом в прихожей, и Кенсу печально смотрит на переодетого Чонина, и, уже зная ответ, но все же задает вопрос:

— Ты уходишь?

— Да, я возвращаюсь в больницу, чтобы отработать пропущенное время.

Правда в том, что Чонину не нужно отрабатывать пропущенное время, но он понимает, что в больнице ему спокойнее. Там он не должен думать о своей жизни и о том, куда она катится. По крайней мере, в больнице он имеет полный контроль над всем, что происходит. Он замечает, что лицо его супруга мрачнеет, но принимает решение проигнорировать это.


	7. Chapter 7

Он хватается за мимолетные секунды, но те уворачиваются от него, просачиваются в воздух, как дым, и рассеиваются. Время — вот, что ему нужно, но тем не менее сейчас именно часы бьют по вискам своим тиканьем. Ему привычен слабый запах дезинфицирующего средства и пластмассы, но именно сейчас он так отвратителен. Выходит доктор, и им позволяют зайти в палату, но он не может заставить окаменевшие конечности сделать это. Сехун хлопает друга по плечу, но для него земля дрожит слишком сильно.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Папки с бумагами и документами захламляют деревянную поверхность стола с письменными принадлежностями, над которым в лучах из окна витала пыль. Чонин качается назад и вперед на своем кожаном вращающемся стуле, пытаясь размять свои мышцы и не обращать внимания на одну проблему ниже пояса. Помимо безумств болезней и скрипучих суставов в больнице, которая когда-то наполняла его энергией, у новобрачного появилось постоянное беспокойство о его супруге. Его пронзает напряжение, которое впивается в его позвоночник как иглы, вызывая внутреннее кровотечение.

Но что еще более печально — реакция его тела на это напряжение. Она заставляет его терять связь с реальностью, вызывая нежелательные фантазии и чрезмерно яркие изображения непристойных вещей, которые он запер бы в стальной клетке и потерял ключ. Его восьмичасовая смена наконец заканчивается и вместо того, чтобы взять дополнительное время, он решает вернуться домой, надеясь найти там облегчение.

Когда он снимает обувь в прихожей, его глаза натыкаются на знакомые тонкие ноги в носках. Поднимаясь взглядом вверх по молочной коже, он начинает думать о чем-то непозволительном. Тут же одергивая себя, он выпрямляется.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Чонин! Сегодня ты вернулся рано, — Кенсу приветствует его теплой улыбкой и берет у своего супруга пустой ланчбокс. Их пальцы слегка касаются друг друга, и в сердцах обоих на секунду что-то шевелится. Чонин чувствует, как вскипает кровь. И когда он уже собирается сбежать, Кенсу нерешительно тянет его за край пиджака.

— Гм, моя процедура по реконфигурации клеток назначена на четверг, и они сказали, что я не смогу сам вернуться домой, поэтому… Т-ты не мог бы, возможно, забрать меня… — бормочет Кенсу, надеясь, что Чонин слышит его, несмотря на его тихий голос.

Но мозг Чонина занят притягательным видом шикарных губ Кенсу и болезненной пульсацией в его штанах от потребности и желания обвить эти губы вокруг его…

— Чонин? — зовет Кенсу, немного наклоняя свою голову из-за отсутствия ответа от мужа.

— А? Да, конечно, — быстро отвечает Чонин, слушая вопрос Кенсу с забитыми ушами и помутненным сознанием. Невинное лицо Кенсу на долю секунды шокировано застыло, прежде чем превратилось в блестящую улыбку и глаза, мерцающие всеми звездами вселенной.

— Правда? Спасибо! — он отходит, счастливо улыбаясь, в то время как Чонин летит вверх по лестнице, минуя за раз по три ступеньки, чтобы снизить высокую температуру в своих штанах.

\-----  


Кенсу раскачивается назад и вперед на своих замерзших босых ногах, успокаивая покалывающие по всему телу нервы, снимая свою одежду перед процедурой. Кажется, он всегда делает разные тесты в больнице лишь в боксерах на чистом плиточном полу. Холодный воздух целует его разгоряченную кожу даже здесь, в белой комнате без окон. Из любопытства и скуки он окидывает тревожным взглядом большую круглую машину с автоматическим столом и многочисленными проводами.

Скоро он будет лежать под этой машиной, и эта мысль заставляет его сердце трепетать от жара предчувствия, охватившего его еще в палате. Бекхен сказал, что сразу больно не будет… Но будет больно потом, вспоминает он, сглатывая сухой ком. Он сжимает липкие пальцы и продолжает качаться назад и вперед, пытаясь упокоиться от мысли, что Чонин сейчас наверху, а потом он отвезет его домой.

От этой мысли на его лице трепещет прекрасная улыбка. Он думал, что был слишком дерзок, прося Чонина выделить время в его и без того плотном графике, но он был рад, что, казалось, тот принял это так легко. Он быстро вытирает лицо, стирая черты драгоценной улыбки. Все хорошо так, как оно есть. Чонин время от времени проявляет доброту, и это все, ради чего он должен быть счастлив. Получи он больше, он будет испорчен. Его толкнут на грань безнадежной любви, на хлипкий мостик над пропастью, где каждый момент вместе с Чонином лишь причинит ему боль.

Автоматические стеклянные двери наконец раздвигаются, и Кенсу прекращает качаться, чтобы поприветствовать доктора, который будет следить за его процедурой реконфигурации клеток в течение следующих нескольких недель. Его широкие глаза распахиваются, когда он узнает доктора, входящего в хорошо освещенную комнату, а сам доктор улыбается сладкой улыбкой, поскольку узнает его тоже.

— Разве ты не супруг Чонина? — бодро приветствует его Сухо. Его глаза мерцают как полумесяцы.

— Да! .. Прости. Я помню твоё лицо с вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Чонина, но я совершенно забыл твое имя, — застенчиво отвечает Кенсу, со слабым румянцем на щеках почесывая шею.

— Все в порядке. Меня зовут Сухо. Я один из врачей, отвечающих здесь за реконфигурацию клеток. Кстати говоря, почему он не с тобой? Я не могу начать процедуру, пока я не подтвержу, что ты безопасно доберешься до дома, — сообщает Сухо, заполнял документы в карте Кенсу.

— Чонин сейчас работает, но он сказал, что отвезет меня домой, когда я закончу, — отвечает Кенсу немного взволнованно, потому что у него редко бывает возможность провести время со своим мужем в течение дня, или, скорее, вообще всех суток.

Инстинкты Сухо щебечут о чем-то странном, и он заинтересованно смотрит на своего пациента прежде, чем вымыть свои руки и надеть латексные перчатки. Все еще обдумывая ситуацию, он просит Кенсу прилечь на кушетку и касается пальцами оголенного живота, мягко надавливая на кожу. Наконец, Сухо принимает решение исследовать странные обстоятельства чуть позднее.

— Разве это не трудно — быть с ним? — мягко спрашивает Сухо, чуть громче шепота.

Кожу Кенсу окрашивает румянец смущения, и он боится, что кто-то узнает о его менее чем прекрасном браке, поэтому делает непонимающий вид.

— Нет, а должно?

— Я прошу прощения, если перехожу границы. Я не говорю, что Чонин плохой парень или что-то типа того, но он… он, как правило, работает по две восьмичасовые смены, поэтому он и правда приходит домой только для того, чтобы спать. Он также немного сдержанный и холодный, даже со своими друзьями. Разве тебе не трудно?

Кенсу на мгновение задумывается, дрожа немного от легких толчков по животу и чего-то намного более страшного, что угрожает открыть пропасть, в которую он это сбросил. Он переворачивается на живот, когда Сухо просит. Его пристальный взгляд немного отдален, и он закрывает глаза.

— Чонин очень упорно работал, чтобы достичь нынешних высот. Он берет сверхурочное время не потому что он должен, а потому что ему нравится то, что он делает. Разве это не грубо с моей стороны просить, чтобы он приходил домой раньше, чтобы увидеть меня, когда ему нравится быть здесь? Я думаю, это будет слишком эгоистично. Так как Чонин прилагает все усилия, я также должен это делать.

Этот комментарий на мгновение останавливает сердце Сухо. Его обученные кончики пальцев прекращают блуждать по гладкой коже, в то время как он смотрит потрясенными глазами на выставленную спину Кенсу и думает, что он действительно удивительный. Но прямо сейчас на этом столе Кенсу не столько пытается убедить Сухо, сколько пытается убедить себя.

— Тогда хорошо, — Сухо смягчается. — И все же я все еще должен позвонить ему из-за протокола.

Кенсу лишь кивает, и Сухо выходит в коридор, доставая свой мобильный телефон. Он смотрит на хрупкое тело Кенсу через стеклянное окно в комнату и слышит первый длинный гудок. Он думает, что Чонину чертовски повезло, что он связан с человеком, который готов ради него пожертвовать всем, при этом ничего не получив в ответ.

— Да?

— Чонин, это я.

— Ты обычно не звонишь в такое время. Аппарат реконфигурации сломался?

— Нет, дело не в этом. Ты знаешь, кто со мной прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Сухо, и в его обычно спокойный и ровный голос вплетается раздражение.

— Кто?

На другом конце провода слышится выдох, и Сухо расстроенно закрывает глаза, прислоняясь к стене, чтобы не показать свои эмоции. Как же Кенсу не повезло, горько думает он.

— Это твой супруг. Я уверен, что ты знаешь протокол по реконфигурации клеток. Он сказал, что ты, как оно предполагается, отвезешь его потом домой. Ты забыл?

Долгая пауза заполняет пространство между ними.

— …Слушай, я еду на встречу с главами каждого отдела. Нельзя найти кого-то еще?

— Чонин. Это твой муж. Ты действительно собираешься так с ним поступить? Я говорю тебе это сейчас, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты сожалел об этом в будущем. Процедуры реконфигурации клеток очень важны для ваших отношений. Ты знаешь, насколько тебе повезло, что ты сочтен с кем-то, у кого есть нужная, комплементарная генетика для внедрения и кто готов подвергнуться болезненным процедурам и операциям ради тебя? — голос Сухо раскалывается от гнева, и он почти шипит на Чонина через сжатые зубы.

Но все, что Чонин может ответить:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, когда у меня важная встреча?

Сухо нужна секунда, чтобы не сделать движение рукой, как будто он собирается разбить телефон о пол. Будучи рациональным человеком, он решает не делать этого.

— Послать кого-то еще? Здорово, просто прекрасно, Чонин. Я скажу ему, что ты не можешь сделать это, поэтому он должен позвонить кому-нибудь еще. Пока, — он вешает трубку прежде, чем получает ответ.

Он оглядывается назад в стеклянное окно на Кенсу и убирает телефон. Он быстро обдумывает свой график на сегодня и вычисляет приблизительное время, которое потребуется для процедуры и того, чтобы отвезти Кенсу домой. Он заходит в комнату и пытается вызвать свой самый счастливый голос, несмотря на кипение и дикую злобу.

— Кенсу?

Кенсу обеспокоено поднимает взгляд со стола, на котором было его тело, на него.

— Что-то не так?

— Не стоит волноваться, но у Чонина внезапно появилась очень важная встреча, на которой он обязан присутствовать, и он попросил, чтобы я отвез тебя домой. Он сказал, что очень сожалеет и что я могу о тебе позаботиться, хорошо?

Что-то в Кенсу трещит и рушится, и жидкая печаль просачивается внутрь его души. И глубоко внутри он знает, что Чонин не тот тип, кто сказал бы такое. Даже при том, что он знает, что Сухо покрывает Чонина, он так или иначе принимает все даже с осколками боли и предательства, разрывающего его изнутри.

— Правда? Тогда ничего не поделаешь. Большое спасибо, Сухо, — он справляется с дрожащей улыбкой.

Сухо замечает мелкие подергивания в выражении Кенсу и знает, что, вероятно, вся его ложь во спасение с треском провалилась, но все равно это лучше, чем вся правда.

— Теперь давай начнем. Это совсем не больно, но постарайся не двигаться.

Большая белая машина издает мягкий потрескивающий звук, когда круглая труба охватывает тело Кенсу и начинает медленно излучать лучи. После процедуры он одевается и удивленно понимает, что ткани и органы после процедуры болят намного меньше, чем душа. С каждым вдохом это продолжает селить все больше сломанных фрагментов в его расколотое сердце.

Они добираются до дома Кенсу и Чонина, и когда оба, поднявшись по широкой лестнице на второй этаж, идут по коридору, Сухо поднимает брови.

— Кенсу? Куда ты идешь? Разве это не твоя комната? — спрашивает Сухо с нотками беспокойства в голосе и останавливается перед дверью в спальню Чонина.

Кажется, Кенсу требуется целая вечность, чтобы наконец достаточно собрать свои мысли и храбрость и сказать Сухо то, что он не говорил никому, даже Бекхену, Чанелю и своим родителям.

— …Мы не спим вместе.

И Кенсу, не стыдящийся своего брака с Чонином, списывает это лишь на себя: он сам не может снискать расположение Чонина. Это медленно разбивает его сердце, а разъедающие трещины отдают уколами игл в кончики пальцев. Он горячо вздыхает и входит в свою спальню, не желая видеть абсолютно потрясенное выражение на лице Сухо.

— Что? Разве вы двое не женаты? Что происходит? — требовательно спрашивает Сухо, хватая Кенсу за предплечье.

— Я немного устал, поэтому хочу отдохнуть. Ты можешь вернуться в больницу. Спасибо за помощь, Сухо, — бормочет Кенсу, все еще избегая зрительного контакта из-за страха не сдержаться и расплакаться прямо на месте.

Сухо знает, что означает этот ответ, и это лишь еще больше множит мысли об их браке — если это вообще можно так назвать. Несмотря на уродливое и скользкое чувство, что растет в его груди, он знает, что должен уважать решение Кенсу жить своей жизнью и выбирать свой путь самому.

— Хорошо, но ты должен, по крайней мере, позвонить ему. Эффекты очень болезненные. У тебя может быть тошнота, слабость, сильная боль в животе и потеря аппетита. Массаж по всей длине позвоночника и много жидкости помогут ускорить процесс. Если откроется кровотечение, немедленно возвращайся в больницу. Увидимся на следующей неделе для следующей дозы.

— …Спасибо, Сухо.

Всю дорогу назад к больнице Сухо думает о том, насколько же несчастна жизнь Кенсу.


	8. Chapter 8

Ледяное дыхание зимы начинает смягчаться и перетекать в полутеплые ручейки весны. Чонин смотрит в окна на искривленные, все еще бесплодные, без зеленых почек деревья. Совсем скоро сезоны сменят друг друга. Он прижимает руку к прохладному стеклу, глядя, как ладонь отпечатается на нем.

Он шагает назад к своему столу и просматривает список пациентов в календарной системе больницы. Из странного чувства любопытства и непрекращающегося потока мыслей, что атаковал его на прошлой неделе, он открывает цифровой календарь Сухо, чтобы посмотреть его приемы на сегодня.

13:15 — 14:00 До Кенсу (#02176114)  — реконфигурация клеток (2) 

Сердце Чонина тихо трепещет, когда он видит знакомое имя. Он проверяет свой собственный календарь, чтобы вспомнить, что он делает в этот период времени. Он хмурится, когда видит назначенную операцию, и задыхается от негодования, потому что видит расписание на остальную часть дня Сухо.

Оно пусто. Чонин шепотом проклинает его.

— Все было хорошо? Ты правильно заботился о себе? — спрашивает Сухо, скользя пальцами по животу Кенсу, снова и снова ощущая сжатие мышц. Он замечает зелено-синие синяки, цветущие на алебастровой коже, и сводит вместе брови, прекрасно зная, что это нормальный признак, хотя и выглядит ужасно болезненным.

— Было очень больно той ночью и на следующий день, но с утра я уже мог вновь ходить, — отвечает Кенсу, вздрагивая от холодных прикосновений латексных перчаток. Он помнит беспокойство Сухо в прошлый раз и добавляет: — Чонин заботился обо мне всю ночь. Он массировал мою спину и уснул рядом.

— Правда? — удивляется Сухо этой части информации и вспоминает свой разговор с Чонином на следующий день после того, как он видел Кенсу. — О, что ж, это хорошо, — отвечает он, успокаивая расшумевшиеся колики в груди.

Когда Сухо стягивает перчатки и моет руки, Кенсу спрашивает:

— У тебя есть супруг?

Выражение Сухо сменяется на одинокую улыбку, а его глаза теряют блеск, когда он произносит свой ответ.

— …Был, но он скончался несколько лет назад.

— О… Мне жаль, я не знал… Прости, что спросил, — отвечает Кенсу, краснея от смущения и сожаления от того, что поднял эту тему.

Сухо замечает, что атмосфера между ними становится неловкой и тяжелой, поэтому пытается улыбнуться Кенсу.

— Правда, все в порядке. С тех пор прошло уже четыре года, не волнуйся, ты не задел моих чувств.

Но Кенсу все еще чувствует вину, скользящую по его позвоночнику. Сухо запускает машину, и мягкий треск круглой трубы доносится до его слуха, отдавая волнами вибрации по телу. На этот раз боль жалит резко, но Кенсу терпит, потому что знает, что вечером будет еще хуже.

Когда Кенсу одевается, он точно знает, что гротескные ушибы раскрашивают его кожу как акварель из кровеносных сосудов. Он аккуратно собирает вещи и выходит из кабинета. Сон избегал его в последнее время, приходя и уходя, как ураган, и оставляя после себя невыносимую усталость, но барьер боли был слишком высоким и заставлял его просыпаться примерно каждый час.

На сей раз Кенсу едва достигает дома, как боль безжалостно разрывает его тело. Острый и язвительный запах кислоты желудочного сока забивает нос, а тошнота душит его в миазмах головокружения. Слезы обжигают глаза. Они стекают по его щекам и душат. Кажется, у него болят даже кости, когда он валится на знакомый пол в ванной комнате, не в состоянии подняться.

Пока его рвет, Сухо готовит холодное полотенце для рук и стакан воды, вытирая пот, который начал словно бисером украшать лоб Кенсу. Он смотрит на Сухо сонливыми глазами и утыкается головой в прохладный фарфор унитаза.

— Спасибо за твою заботу, — тихо бормочет он.

Сухо садится рядом с ним и продолжает нежно гладить его, улыбаясь.

— Кто-то ведь должен, — отвечает он полуигриво, все еще сердясь на Чонина.

Лицо Кенсу вспыхивает великолепной, будто звезды, улыбкой, и Сухо кажется, что его давно разбитое сердце вновь начинает любить.

\-----

Сегодня Чонин добирается домой в рекордное время из-за подозрения, что царапало его весь этот день, разгоняя по венам гнев и что-то еще, что он понять не мог. Это странное и зудящее чувство, что он не испытывал никогда прежде, поэтому он не знает, что это. Но это она, мысль, что Кенсу может быть с кем-то еще, кем-то, кто полон решимости разорвать их отношения. Таким образом, когда он входит в дом и не слышит знакомые шаги, его голова заполнятся злыми мыслям о незаконных любовных интригах и неверной нежности под простынями.

Увидев мягкий свет из гостиной, он быстро шагает по коридору и входит в комнату, чтобы увидеть Сухо, сидящего в кресле, читая книгу, и Кенсу, спящего на диване с хмурым лицом. Сухо закрывает книгу и смотрит на Чонина. Ким уже видел этот ядовитый взгляд.

— А я уж подумал, что ты решил работать в две смены в день реконфигурации клеток своего мужа, — начинает Сухо.

Чонин вздыхает, готовясь начать контратаку, но тут же одергивая себя: ему вовсе не хочется разбудить Кенсу — поэтому он глотает свою гордость и кивает Сухо.

— …Спасибо, что заботишься о нем. Больше тебе не придется.

— Я бы не был так уверен в этом, — жестко возражает Сухо и подходит к Чонину, хлопая его по плечу.

Как только парень уходит, Чонин проводит руками по волосам, глубоко вздыхая, чтобы успокоить растущий гнев прежде, чем сделать несколько шагов, чтобы встать перед мужем. Он растирает лицо руками и затем смотрит на Кенсу через пальцы. Странный импульс не поддающийся контролю скребет его заманчивыми когтями. Он не удерживается и нежно прикасается к теплой мягкой коже. И он еще не знает, но он медленно, понемногу начинает доверять людям, а мысль, что в этом мире он больше не один, греет сердце.

Кенсу просыпается в середине ночи, понимая, что лежит не на диване, а на теплой груди Чонина. Он прижимается к нему щекой, их ноги переплетены, и все, что он может сделать, — улыбнуться до ушей, потому что любовь полностью поглощает его.

\-----

Золотые лучи солнечного света красиво освещают городской пейзаж, распространяя повсюду оттенки весны. Сегодня Сухо в великолепном настроении, поэтому он держит в руках букет бархатных красных роз с веточками гипсофилы и звонит в дверь, знакомую ему уже несколько лет из-за владельца дома. Широкая улыбка растягивает его щеки, когда он сталкивается лицом к лицу с человеком, который завладел его сердцем.

— Ты пришел! Входи, — приветствует Кенсу, отходя в сторону, чтобы впустить доктора в дом.

— Спасибо. Это тебе, — улыбается Сухо, протягивая ему изящные розы.

Кенсу смеется, застенчиво и искренне, и любезно принимает их.

— Огромное спасибо! Это всего лишь ужин как благодарность от меня, поэтому не стоило.

Но Сухо все равно считает, что купить розы было верным решением, потому что на круглых щеках Кенсу пляшет счастье, когда он, словно сокровище, ставит цветы в воду. Он ставит вазу на подоконник перед раковиной и, кажется, его улыбка сверкает ярче, чем солнечный свет из окна.

Восхитительный аромат окутывает комнату, и Сухо чувствует, как во рту скапливается слюна, когда Кенсу кладет на стол тарелки и приборы.

— Ужин почти готов, поэтому можешь уже садиться, Сухо.

— Давай я помогу, — отвечает Сухо. Он подходит к Кенсу так близко, что их плечи почти касаются друг друга. Кенсу замечает это и считает немного странным, что Сухо так близко к нему, но он отгоняет от себя эти мысли, не видя в них ничего плохого.

Атмосфера полна легкости и определенного счастья, которого Кенсу не испытывал уже некоторое время. Они смеются и обмениваются светской беседой. Кенсу так много улыбается, что его щеки уже трещат, но это приятно: он уже давно не ел в компании, после того, как переехал к Чонину. Он думает, что замечательно разделить ужин с кем-то еще. А Сухо ловит себя на мысли, что его взгляд то и дело останавливается на восхитительной улыбке Кенсу, и его окутывает теплое щекотливое чувство. Но он и не возражает.

Когда настает время мыть посуду, Сухо предлагает помочь, но Кенсу вежливо отказывает, поэтому Сухо сидит за столом, наблюдая за прекрасными руками Кенсу и слушая его мелодичные напевы. Когда его пристальный взгляд скользит по серебряной полоске на пальце Кенсу, его сердце ёкает. Теперь небо бросает на комнату вечерние оттенки фиолетового блюза, ярко-красного и оранжевого.

И Сухо думает, что это определенно то, чего он хочет. Он хочет смеяться и улыбаться с Кенсу, ужинать с ним, любить его. Он хочет продолжать быть с ним, и он уверен, что может дать Кенсу больше, чем Чонин. Но как так выходит, что, даже когда Чонин относится к нему так, Кенсу все равно любит его?

— Что ты нашел в Чонине? — внезапно произносит Сухо.

Кенсу вытирает руки, тщательно обдумывая вопрос прежде, чем найти правильные слова, что описали бы его сложные чувства.

— Кажется, что Чонин боится открыть свое сердце для других. Он боится боли и упорно работает, чтобы защитить себя, даже если это делает его холодным. Чонин… Чонин одинок, и всегда кажется, что он страдает от боли… Даже если все его действия в мою сторону только от жалости, я хочу остаться рядом с ним.

Ужасная ударная волна эмоций накрывает Сухо, когда он смотрит на лицо Кенсу, говорящего о Чонине. Он знает, что не должен делать этого. Он не должен пытаться разрушить этот брак, брак своего друга, но его сердце закрыто для этих предупредительных сигналов. Он зашел слишком глубоко, чтобы вернуться. Кончики его пальцев замирают над спиной Кенсу, едва касаясь ткани, и Кенсу напрягается.

Кенсу ощущает что-то напряженное и опасное, когда Сухо наклоняется к нему. Его широко раскрытые глаза смотрят на парня, когда тот медленно касается его губ своими, и его разум абсолютно пустеет. Когда Сухо отстраняется, взгляд Кенсу скользит вверх, и Сухо знает, что это было слишком хитрым с его стороны напасть на Кенсу, когда тот был безоружен.

— Я буду любить и ценить тебя, Кенсу… Я определенно буду любить тебя больше, чем он. Я буду есть с тобой, спать с тобой, ценить каждую жертву, которую ты приносишь ради меня от всего сердца. Так… разве ты не можешь полюбить меня?

Кенсу как рыба без воды, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, хоть что-нибудь, но ничего не выходит. Сухо видит недоумение на лице парня и ласково проводит рукой по его щеке, получая в ответ удивленный вздох.

— Я знаю, что это внезапно, но ты можешь обдумать это и позже дать мне ответ?

После того, как Сухо уходит, Кенсу не знает, что делать, нервно меря шагами дом и пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок после того, что только что произошло. А что вообще произошло? Он даже не уверен. Он оседает вниз и зарывается пальцами в волосы, пытаясь завинтить в голове винтики.

Сухо, он… я ему нравлюсь… и он поцеловал меня…

Резкий поток крови штурмует его кожу, когда он думает о поцелуе, и это лишь сбивает его с толку еще больше. Он закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь заставить себя дышать равномерно. Его мысли бегут назад к губам Сухо, но это изображение рушится и исчезает, когда в голове проносится лицо Чонина.

Чонин.

О, нет. Что он должен сказать Чонину? Должен ли он вообще говорить ему об этом? Нет, он определенно имеет право знать. Но, подождите, это может причинить ему боль.

Если Чонин узнает, то ему тоже причинят боль?

\-----

Бумаги и документы разбросаны по столу, а по краям стопками стоят карты пациентов. Когда Чонин делает очередную запись в отчете, его прерывает стук в дверь. Пара знакомых взглядов натыкается на него, когда Сехун заводит внутрь его кабинета Лухана.

Черты лица Чонина расслабляются, когда он видит знакомую парочку.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — бодро спрашивает он.

— У нас был прием, и мы решили зайти повидать тебя, — с улыбкой отвечает Лухан, кладя руку на свой живот. — Мы даже подарок принесли!

Сехун держит маленький бумажный пакетик с яркой лентой, повязанной на ручке.

— У тебя, наверное, уже есть она, но мы подумали, что еще больше никогда не помешает.

Удивленный, Чонин всматривается в сумку и засовывает руку внутрь, чтобы осмотреть красочную бутылочку. Он переворачивает её, чтобы увидеть этикетку, и его лицо перекашивается в глубокий хмурый взгляд.

— Смазка? Парни, вы купили мне смазку?

От такой реакции оба парня начинают хохотать.

— Не говори, что вы, ребята, еще не делали это! — восклицает Лухан, все еще извергая хихиканья. Но когда он всматривается в строгое лицо Чонина, его смех в конце концов исчезает. На смену ему приходит беспокойство. — Подожди. Вы действительно еще не делали это?

Всезнающие глаза Сехуна бросаются на Чонина, и между ними мысленно начинается война. Чонин вздыхает, понимая, что друзья явно этому не рады. Лицо Лухана озарено негодованием, а Сехун кладет руку мужу на плечо, тихонько успокаивая.

— Чонин, я знаю, что это твой брак, и я не знаю всех подробностей, и не буду любопытствовать, но ведь это — брак. Ты должен думать и о чувствах Кенсу, понимаешь?

Прежде чем Лухан вставит слово, Сехун сжимает его руку и медленно выводит из кабинета, оставляя Чонина слушать доносящееся из коридора возмущенные оскорбления и что-то об отсутствии его мужского либидо. Чонин просто вновь смотрит на смазку.

— …думать и о чувствах Кенсу…

\-----

После нескольких поворотов ключа Чонин открывает тяжелую деревянную дверь, немного задевая пакет со своим 'подарком'. Первое, что он видит, — чья-то макушка. После более близкого рассмотрения он понимает, что это Кенсу, свернувшийся в клубок, обняв руками прижатые к груди колени. На мгновение он застывает, и ни один из них ничего не говорит. Это странно… думает он.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Чонин, когда Кенсу просто смотрит на него. Он снимает свою обувь, а Кенсу не сдвигается ни на дюйм.

Тело Кенсу сейчас — масса кричащих нервных окончаний и грязных мыслей. В его сердце полная темнота, потому что он переигрывает свое затруднительное положение с Сухо снова и снова, и те губы постоянно возвращаются к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Он чувствует отвращение к себе, и все возможные разговоры с Чонином разрывают его голову. Он боится встретить глаза супруга, чтобы те не проникли в его душу и не прочли его мысли. Вместо этого он решает пробормотать дрожащее ‘добро пожаловать домой’ прежде, чем встать, развернуться и направиться в кухню.

Глаза Чонина подозрительно темнеют из-за странного поведения его супруга, и он следует за ним на кухню, чтобы увидеть, как тот протирает уже и без того блестящие поверхности. Он краем глаза замечает букет ярких роз на подоконнике, но не заостряет на нем внимания, потому что настроение Кенсу сейчас важнее.

— Завтра я ночую в доме Бекхена и Чанеля, так что они могут утром отвезти меня на репродуктивную операцию. Их номера телефонов на двери холодильника. Сегодня я сделаю тебе ланч и оставлю его в холодильнике, ладно? — бормочет Кенсу, не поднимая взгляда.

Чонин подходит к нему и чувствует одно определенное желание. Они так близко, что оба чувствуют жар тел друг друга и оба немного напуганы. Кенсу боится расказывать ему о том, что произошло. Его глаза наполняются слезами, но уже через секунду Чонин обнимает его, прижимая к груди.

Кенсу не хочет плакать. Он не может плакать, потому что конечно Чонин узнает, поэтому он просто делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить себя, и выдыхает крепкий запах Чонина. Он закрывает глаза и расслабляется в его объятиях. Но вспомнив, что он не должен привыкать к этому, он немного отстраняется и бормочет Чонину 'все в порядке'.

И, возможно, все дело в его напряжении или в цепи событий, что происходят вокруг него в последнее время, но Чонин хрипло произносит:

— Почему бы этой ночью тебе не лечь спать со мной?


	9. Chapter 9

Глаза Кенсу немедленно округляются. Он сжимает кромку пиджака Чонина, собирая свои бешеные мысли. В ответ ему удается лишь кивнуть.

Как только они устраиваются на кровати, сильные руки Чонина обхватывают талию Кенсу, прижимая их тела ближе друг к другу. Они начинают сперва медленно. Чонин первый прикасается к сочным губам Кенсу, мягко целуя. Его язык нерешительно проходит по губам, прося разрешения. И это срабатывает, потому что уже в следующую секунду Кенсу приоткрывает рот и  начинает проявлять инициативу сам.

Не проходит и пары секунд, как их дыхание становится рваным, оно сквозит желанием, а их руки начинают путаться в волосах и бродить по всему телу. Кенсу впервые низко стонет, когда губы Чонина жадно касаются его шеи, целуя нежную кожу, обхватывая её и оставляя красные метки. Его руки медленно ласкают спину Кенсу, затем переходят на грудь и наконец задерживаются у кромки штанов. Дыхание Кенсу опаляет шею Чонина: он скулит и просит о большем.

Именно в этот момент Чонин мысленно благодарит Лухана и Сехуна за смазку. Он стягивает и свои, и Кенсу штаны, поглаживает их обоих и с блаженством оттягивает верхнюю плоть, слушая стоны мужа. Он обхватывает рукой их члены, прижимая их друг к другу и медленно начинает надрачивать, наслаждаясь приглушенными вздохами. Он втягивает Кенсу в новый поцелуй, чувствуя в горле приятную вибрацию.

Чонин утыкается лбом в лоб Кенсу, отрывисто дыша и нескончаемо покрывая мягкими поцелуями лицо мужа. Они настолько близко друг к другу, что, кажется, их пот смешивается и стекает одними каплями по их телам, когда Чонин начинает быстрее двигать бедрами в такт руке, желая наконец кончить. Удовольствие накрывает их с головой, и Кенсу первым достигает оргазма, жмурясь и кончая на грудь Чонина. От вида расслабленного и немного потерянного Кенсу Чонин успевает лишь охнуть и тут же кончить, пачкая белесым узором бледный живот любовника.

Когда они уже вымытые лежат в постели, Кенсу забирается в объятия Чонина, и мягкий звук его дыхания успокаивающе заполняет комнату. И Кенсу думает, что, должно быть, сегодня он выглядел невероятно жалким, раз Чонин сделал с ним это.

\-----

Прекрасный звук мелодичного напева разносится по кухне, когда за окном начинает блистать солнце, а Кенсу готовит Чонину ланч. Чонин почему-то нерешительно заходит внутрь и наливает себе стакан молока. И пока он пьет, его взгляд падает на букет ярких красных роз, стоящих в подоконнике.

— Ты купил эти розы? — спрашивает он хриплым утренним голосом. Кенсу заметно застывает на долю секунды, но затем быстро возвращается к готовке, немного дрожащими руками укладывая еду в коробку.

— Нет, это подарок, — мягко отвечает он, боясь, что Чонин узнает. Так или иначе, это неизбежно, но он не уверен, как Чонин отреагирует, поэтому его сердце разделяется страшной пропастью. Он разозлится? А может, ему будет все равно? Или нет?

— От кого? — мысли Чонина прыгают в его голове, когда он пытается выяснить, кто же подарил красные розы Кенсу, ведь цветы — типичный жест проявления своих чувств. Романтических чувств. Пазл в голове Чонина складывается воедино, когда он думает о вчерашнем странном поведении Кенсу. — Они от Сухо?

Чонин смотрит на него суженными глазами, и Кенсу до белых костяшек от страха сжимает край стола. Тишина невыносима, она словно пресс давит на Кенсу. Из сердца Чонина тревожно быстрым темпом вырывается ярость и целиком его пожирает. Его рука хватает руку Кенсу, а взгляд угрожающие сверкает, когда он шипит:

— Отвечай!

Голос Кенсу дрожит. Он не может поднять взгляд, поэтому смотрит вниз на ноги и тихо отвечает:

— Да…

И Чонин с силой ударяет рукой о стол, а затем резко толкает Кенсу к стене, получая в ответ болезненный вскрик. Дыхание Кенсу начинает ускоряться от ужаса и пронзившей спину боли. Он чувствует холодный гранит и слышит звон в ушах, когда Чонин неожиданно начинает сминать его губы своими. Этот поцелуй отличается от того, как он целовал его вчера вечером: вместо нежности лишь жадная жажда доминировать.

И тем не менее Кенсу думает, что заслуживает этого. Он всем сердцем считает, что имеет право быть наказанным Чонином, поэтому просто послушно принимает свою участь. Он резко вдыхает, когда Чонин начинает сердито оставлять красные укусы и засосы на его шее и ключицах, помечая то, что принадлежит ему.

Все прекращается, когда Чонин слышит всхлип. Его гнев рассеивается так же быстро, как и появился. Он виновато смотрит вниз на заплаканное лицо Кенсу и темно-красные пятна на пейзаже его алебастровой кожи. Он сжимает зубы и хватает связку роз, грубо бросая их в мусорное ведро, затем, как ураган, вылетает из комнаты. И когда слышится хлопок входной двери, Кенсу не может не ненавидеть себя за то, что он был причиной недовольства Чонина.

Ворчащая ненависть к себе — причина того, почему сейчас он в больнице и ждет в кабинете нужного ему врача. Он немного подскакивает, когда дверь открывается, и улыбчивое лицо Сухо приветствует его. Он пытается улыбнуться ему в ответ, но выходит совсем не так. Кенсу внезапно начинает нервничать рядом с Сухо, но списывает это на их неловкий поцелуй.

— Каких богов я должен благодарить за то, что вижу тебя? — улыбается Сухо. Он рад видеть своего возлюбленного сегодня, и еще более рад, что тот пришел не на обследование. Кенсу немного волнуется, все время теребя свой шарф и отводя взгляд. Сухо оглядывает парня и немного удивляется странным выбором шарфа, так как сегодня довольно теплый день. Он протягивает руку к Кенсу.

— Ты заболел? Почему ты… —, но Кенсу вздрагивает, отшатываясь.

— Я… гм… Я не думаю, что мы должны…

— Чонин узнал?

Глаза Кенсу расширяются, а его взгляд наконец устремляется на обычно веселые глаза Сухо. Но теперь в них не капли радости, и Кенсу чувствует какое-то отвращение к себе из-за необходимости отклонить честные чувства этого человека.

— Да, поэтому я…

Но ловкие руки Сухо слишком быстры: они ловко хватают его и стягивают шарф, открывая взору синяки и красные разводы на бледной шее. Его глаза наполняются печалью и сожалением, когда он водит пальцем по горлу Кенсу.

— Прости… Он сделал тебе больно? Мне так жаль, — шепчет Сухо и уже более жестко добавляет: — Но даже при том, что я сожалею, что тебе больно, я не откажусь от тебя. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь мне, что действительно счастлив.

Кенсу закусывает нижнюю губу, а его взгляд бросается к углу комнаты, когда он обдумывает своё нынешнее положение. Его глаза наполняются печалью: он не хочет страдать из-за своего брака. Он глубоко вздыхает, успокаивая бурное биение сердца, прежде чем отвечает:

— Сухо, я очень благодарен за твои чувства, они сделали меня счастливым, но… Чонин… Я охотно позволяю ему причинять мне боль, потому что люблю его. Даже при том, что эта любовь причиняет мне боль, она все еще драгоценна. Я не могу выбросить его из сердца, даже если весь мир будет против.

Сухо буквально может слышать, как его сердце крошится, а хорошее настроение смывает вглубь сознания, когда он смотрит на человека, который так быстро смог оставить след в его душе.

— Выбор, что мы сейчас делаем, неокончательный. Я буду ждать, пока твои чувства изменятся, — как только Кенсу открывает рот, чтобы ответить, Сухо прижимает свой палец к его губам. — Ты можешь просто иметь меня в виду?

И с этими словами Сухо покидает комнату.

Несколько минут спустя он стучит в дверь кабинета Чонина и входит в комнату, не дождавшись разрешения. Чонин и так был зол, потому что забыл свой ланч этим утром, но теперь его окутывает водоворот теней и ненависти, когда он видит другого доктора.

— Если ты собирался ударить кого-то, то ты должен был сделать это со мной и оставить Кенсу в покое. Я заставил его, это была не его ошибка, — твердо заявляет Сухо.

— С чего ты взял, что ты можешь разорвать наш брак, а? Кенсу хорошо берет в рот? Поэтому, а? — рычит Чонин.

Сухо впивается в Чонина взглядом, не понимая, как тот может говорить о Кенсу так, будто он какая-то шлюха.

— Между мной и Кенсу ничего нет. Я приехал вчера на ужин и поцеловал его без его разрешения. Ничего больше.

Порыв разрушающего гнева сменяется облегчением, когда Чонин слышит эту часть информации, но его твердая позиция еще не может исчезнуть. Он больше не хочет ругаться из-за этого, понимая, что его супруг не спит с другим человеком, поэтому, бесцеремонно встав, он выходит из кабинета.

\-----

Дверной звонок делает мягкое эхо по дому, и Лухан зовет своего мужа из их спальни.

— Сехун! Можешь открыть дверь?

Сехун оставляет на столе горячий шоколад, что он делал на кухне, и идет открывать дверь. Он сталкивается лицом к лицу с очень раздражено выглядящим Чонином, и они бессловно смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Сехун громко захлопывает дверь, отказываясь слушать то, что беспокоит Чонина на сей раз. Он уже начинает шагать на кухню и слышит крик Лухана, как звонок раздается снова.

— Кто это был?

— Просто какой-то придурок. Не волнуйся, — кричит он в ответ. Дверной звонок раздается трелью снова, и Сехун вздыхает, зная, что должен впустить своего друга.

Чонин мило дуется, когда его усаживают за их обеденный стол, протягивая горячий шоколад и пытаясь разобраться в его чувствах. Сехун наливает Лухану третью чашку горячего шоколада, пытаясь не заикаться про неистовые гормоны, вызывающие тягу к сладкому напитку.

— Итак, ты подумал над своим отношением к Кенсу? — бодро интересуется Лухан.

— Мы опробовали смазку, — беспечно отвечает Чонин, делая большой глоток.

Лухан выплевывает свой напиток обратно в чашку и начинает кашлять, пока Сехун хлопает его по спине.

— Не шути так. Это плохо для тела Лухана.

— Я серьезно. Мы…

— Ладно-ладно. Достаточно, — прерывает Сехун. — Никто не хочет слушать о том, что ты делаешь со своим мужем.

— Нет, мы еще не делали этого. Мы…

— Нет. Просто нет, Чонин, — выдает Сехун с невозмутимым видом.

— И все-таки почему ты здесь? Разве ты не должен работать? — спрашивает Лухан, немного кашляя и наливая себя еще горячего шоколада.

Лицо Чонина перекашивается от отвращения, когда он представляет то, о чем хочет сказать.

— Сухо поцеловал Кенсу, — Лухан давится напитком, а глаза Сехуна расширяются от шока.

— О, мой Бог! Сухо? Ему нравится Кенсу? — восклицает Лухан, раскрыв рот.

Сехун начинает смеяться, и Чонин стреляет в него взглядом.

— Итак, ты здесь, потому что тебе плохо от того, что твой друг пытается увести твоего партнера.

— Ты бы не смеялся, если бы он пытался увести Лухана, — фыркает Чонин, его раздраженно хмуря брови.

— Нет, но этого бы просто не случилось, — Сехун быстро смотрит на чашку Лухана и, увидев, что та пустует, переливает свой собственный горячий шоколад, — я знаю, что Лухан любит меня, и мне не о чем волноваться. Но ты…

— …учитывая то, как ты с ним обращаешься, я удивлен, что он не убил тебя во сне! — злобно заканчивает Лухан и отпивает прилитый шоколад.

Чонин стонет и зарывается руками в волосы.

— И что я должен делать?

— Ну, если бы ты слушал Сехуна с самого начала и пытался бы поладить с ним тогда, вы бы не были в этом дерьме. Кенсу бы даже не думал изменять тебе, — выплевывает Лухан и встает с места, уходя на кухню. — Фактически, я был бы даже рад, что он изменяет тебе! Так тебе и надо, эгоистичный кретин!

Чонин думает, что возможно Лухан прав, и он эгоистичный кретин. Он делает глоток горячего шоколада и задумывается, моделируя различные планы действий. Сехун вздыхает и мягко смотрит на своего измученного друга.

— Знаешь, если ты позволишь вмешаться судьбе и будешь с тем, кто предназначен тебе, мир приобретет краски, ведь так?

— Ты и твоя фигня про судьбу — сказки, Сехун. Если ты чего-то хочешь, ты сам должен пойти и взять это, — заявляет Чонин, вставая и снимая свой пиджак со спинки стула.

Лухан возвращается с кухни и видит улыбающегося Сехуна, а затем слышит хлопок входной двери.

— Чонин ушел?

— Да, и я думаю, он влюбляется в Кенсу.

— О, — Лухан думает об этом в течение секунды прежде, чем налить себе и Сехуну немного горячего шоколада. — Ну, тогда мне достанется больше горячего шоколада.

\-----

Дома Чонина встречает темнота и тишина. Это немного странно и непривычно, и Чонин тут же задается вопросом, где Кенсу, потому что тот не приветствует его как обычно. Он не удивится, если внезапно найдет его сидящим где-нибудь в темноте, как вчера вечером.

Обойдя первый этаж и не найдя никаких признаков жизни, он решает, что Кенсу, должно быть, или устал и заснул без него, или избегает его после их горячего столкновения этим утром. Он заходит в кухню, чтобы налить себя стакан воды. Немного одиноко, когда тебя не приветствуют после возвращения домой, но сегодня он решает не обращать на себя внимание. И затем он замечает ярко-желтую записку на холодильнике.

_Чонин,_

_Твой ланч на завтра в холодильнике. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, ты можешь набрать мне на мобильный или на домашний Бекхена и Чанеля. Увидимся послезавтра: )_

_Кенсу._   


Необъяснимый приступ пустоты настигает его в тот момент, когда он понимает, что пробудет без своего партнера какое-то время, и вспоминает их односторонний разговор вчера вечером. Он быстро пытается стереть эту эмоцию, не желая позволить ей убить его настроение.

Все хорошо. Моя жизнь вновь будет нормальной, по крайней мере, пока он не вернется. Я должен наслаждаться этим.

Но позже ночью, освещенный светом звезд и укрытый одеялом, он понимает, что не может уснуть. Он выходит в темноту коридора и немного колеблется прежде, чем войти в комнату Кенсу. И он просто стоит там. Он оглядывается и глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя сладкий аромат Кенсу. Он подходит к кровати и, сам того не замечая, заползает под одеяло, прижимаясь к пахнущей Кенсу подушке.

Той ночью Чонин засыпает, думая о Кенсу.


	10. Chapter 10

Глаза Кенсу немедленно округляются. Он сжимает кромку пиджака Чонина, собирая свои бешеные мысли. В ответ ему удается лишь кивнуть.

Как только они устраиваются на кровати, сильные руки Чонина обхватывают талию Кенсу, прижимая их тела ближе друг к другу. Они начинают сперва медленно. Чонин первый прикасается к сочным губам Кенсу, мягко целуя. Его язык нерешительно проходит по губам, прося разрешения. И это срабатывает, потому что уже в следующую секунду Кенсу приоткрывает рот и  начинает проявлять инициативу сам.

Не проходит и пары секунд, как их дыхание становится рваным, оно сквозит желанием, а их руки начинают путаться в волосах и бродить по всему телу. Кенсу впервые низко стонет, когда губы Чонина жадно касаются его шеи, целуя нежную кожу, обхватывая её и оставляя красные метки. Его руки медленно ласкают спину Кенсу, затем переходят на грудь и наконец задерживаются у кромки штанов. Дыхание Кенсу опаляет шею Чонина: он скулит и просит о большем.

Именно в этот момент Чонин мысленно благодарит Лухана и Сехуна за смазку. Он стягивает и свои, и Кенсу штаны, поглаживает их обоих и с блаженством оттягивает верхнюю плоть, слушая стоны мужа. Он обхватывает рукой их члены, прижимая их друг к другу и медленно начинает надрачивать, наслаждаясь приглушенными вздохами. Он втягивает Кенсу в новый поцелуй, чувствуя в горле приятную вибрацию.

Чонин утыкается лбом в лоб Кенсу, отрывисто дыша и нескончаемо покрывая мягкими поцелуями лицо мужа. Они настолько близко друг к другу, что, кажется, их пот смешивается и стекает одними каплями по их телам, когда Чонин начинает быстрее двигать бедрами в такт руке, желая наконец кончить. Удовольствие накрывает их с головой, и Кенсу первым достигает оргазма, жмурясь и кончая на грудь Чонина. От вида расслабленного и немного потерянного Кенсу Чонин успевает лишь охнуть и тут же кончить, пачкая белесым узором бледный живот любовника.

Когда они уже вымытые лежат в постели, Кенсу забирается в объятия Чонина, и мягкий звук его дыхания успокаивающе заполняет комнату. И Кенсу думает, что, должно быть, сегодня он выглядел невероятно жалким, раз Чонин сделал с ним это.

\-----

Прекрасный звук мелодичного напева разносится по кухне, когда за окном начинает блистать солнце, а Кенсу готовит Чонину ланч. Чонин почему-то нерешительно заходит внутрь и наливает себе стакан молока. И пока он пьет, его взгляд падает на букет ярких красных роз, стоящих в подоконнике.

— Ты купил эти розы? — спрашивает он хриплым утренним голосом. Кенсу заметно застывает на долю секунды, но затем быстро возвращается к готовке, немного дрожащими руками укладывая еду в коробку.

— Нет, это подарок, — мягко отвечает он, боясь, что Чонин узнает. Так или иначе, это неизбежно, но он не уверен, как Чонин отреагирует, поэтому его сердце разделяется страшной пропастью. Он разозлится? А может, ему будет все равно? Или нет?

— От кого? — мысли Чонина прыгают в его голове, когда он пытается выяснить, кто же подарил красные розы Кенсу, ведь цветы — типичный жест проявления своих чувств. Романтических чувств. Пазл в голове Чонина складывается воедино, когда он думает о вчерашнем странном поведении Кенсу. — Они от Сухо?

Чонин смотрит на него суженными глазами, и Кенсу до белых костяшек от страха сжимает край стола. Тишина невыносима, она словно пресс давит на Кенсу. Из сердца Чонина тревожно быстрым темпом вырывается ярость и целиком его пожирает. Его рука хватает руку Кенсу, а взгляд угрожающие сверкает, когда он шипит:

— Отвечай!

Голос Кенсу дрожит. Он не может поднять взгляд, поэтому смотрит вниз на ноги и тихо отвечает:

— Да…

И Чонин с силой ударяет рукой о стол, а затем резко толкает Кенсу к стене, получая в ответ болезненный вскрик. Дыхание Кенсу начинает ускоряться от ужаса и пронзившей спину боли. Он чувствует холодный гранит и слышит звон в ушах, когда Чонин неожиданно начинает сминать его губы своими. Этот поцелуй отличается от того, как он целовал его вчера вечером: вместо нежности лишь жадная жажда доминировать.

И тем не менее Кенсу думает, что заслуживает этого. Он всем сердцем считает, что имеет право быть наказанным Чонином, поэтому просто послушно принимает свою участь. Он резко вдыхает, когда Чонин начинает сердито оставлять красные укусы и засосы на его шее и ключицах, помечая то, что принадлежит ему.

Все прекращается, когда Чонин слышит всхлип. Его гнев рассеивается так же быстро, как и появился. Он виновато смотрит вниз на заплаканное лицо Кенсу и темно-красные пятна на пейзаже его алебастровой кожи. Он сжимает зубы и хватает связку роз, грубо бросая их в мусорное ведро, затем, как ураган, вылетает из комнаты. И когда слышится хлопок входной двери, Кенсу не может не ненавидеть себя за то, что он был причиной недовольства Чонина.

Ворчащая ненависть к себе — причина того, почему сейчас он в больнице и ждет в кабинете нужного ему врача. Он немного подскакивает, когда дверь открывается, и улыбчивое лицо Сухо приветствует его. Он пытается улыбнуться ему в ответ, но выходит совсем не так. Кенсу внезапно начинает нервничать рядом с Сухо, но списывает это на их неловкий поцелуй.

— Каких богов я должен благодарить за то, что вижу тебя? — улыбается Сухо. Он рад видеть своего возлюбленного сегодня, и еще более рад, что тот пришел не на обследование. Кенсу немного волнуется, все время теребя свой шарф и отводя взгляд. Сухо оглядывает парня и немного удивляется странным выбором шарфа, так как сегодня довольно теплый день. Он протягивает руку к Кенсу.

— Ты заболел? Почему ты… —, но Кенсу вздрагивает, отшатываясь.

— Я… гм… Я не думаю, что мы должны…

— Чонин узнал?

Глаза Кенсу расширяются, а его взгляд наконец устремляется на обычно веселые глаза Сухо. Но теперь в них не капли радости, и Кенсу чувствует какое-то отвращение к себе из-за необходимости отклонить честные чувства этого человека.

— Да, поэтому я…

Но ловкие руки Сухо слишком быстры: они ловко хватают его и стягивают шарф, открывая взору синяки и красные разводы на бледной шее. Его глаза наполняются печалью и сожалением, когда он водит пальцем по горлу Кенсу.

— Прости… Он сделал тебе больно? Мне так жаль, — шепчет Сухо и уже более жестко добавляет: — Но даже при том, что я сожалею, что тебе больно, я не откажусь от тебя. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь мне, что действительно счастлив.

Кенсу закусывает нижнюю губу, а его взгляд бросается к углу комнаты, когда он обдумывает своё нынешнее положение. Его глаза наполняются печалью: он не хочет страдать из-за своего брака. Он глубоко вздыхает, успокаивая бурное биение сердца, прежде чем отвечает:

— Сухо, я очень благодарен за твои чувства, они сделали меня счастливым, но… Чонин… Я охотно позволяю ему причинять мне боль, потому что люблю его. Даже при том, что эта любовь причиняет мне боль, она все еще драгоценна. Я не могу выбросить его из сердца, даже если весь мир будет против.

Сухо буквально может слышать, как его сердце крошится, а хорошее настроение смывает вглубь сознания, когда он смотрит на человека, который так быстро смог оставить след в его душе.

— Выбор, что мы сейчас делаем, неокончательный. Я буду ждать, пока твои чувства изменятся, — как только Кенсу открывает рот, чтобы ответить, Сухо прижимает свой палец к его губам. — Ты можешь просто иметь меня в виду?

И с этими словами Сухо покидает комнату.

Несколько минут спустя он стучит в дверь кабинета Чонина и входит в комнату, не дождавшись разрешения. Чонин и так был зол, потому что забыл свой ланч этим утром, но теперь его окутывает водоворот теней и ненависти, когда он видит другого доктора.

— Если ты собирался ударить кого-то, то ты должен был сделать это со мной и оставить Кенсу в покое. Я заставил его, это была не его ошибка, — твердо заявляет Сухо.

— С чего ты взял, что ты можешь разорвать наш брак, а? Кенсу хорошо берет в рот? Поэтому, а? — рычит Чонин.

Сухо впивается в Чонина взглядом, не понимая, как тот может говорить о Кенсу так, будто он какая-то шлюха.

— Между мной и Кенсу ничего нет. Я приехал вчера на ужин и поцеловал его без его разрешения. Ничего больше.

Порыв разрушающего гнева сменяется облегчением, когда Чонин слышит эту часть информации, но его твердая позиция еще не может исчезнуть. Он больше не хочет ругаться из-за этого, понимая, что его супруг не спит с другим человеком, поэтому, бесцеремонно встав, он выходит из кабинета.

\-----

Дверной звонок делает мягкое эхо по дому, и Лухан зовет своего мужа из их спальни.

— Сехун! Можешь открыть дверь?

Сехун оставляет на столе горячий шоколад, что он делал на кухне, и идет открывать дверь. Он сталкивается лицом к лицу с очень раздражено выглядящим Чонином, и они бессловно смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Сехун громко захлопывает дверь, отказываясь слушать то, что беспокоит Чонина на сей раз. Он уже начинает шагать на кухню и слышит крик Лухана, как звонок раздается снова.

— Кто это был?

— Просто какой-то придурок. Не волнуйся, — кричит он в ответ. Дверной звонок раздается трелью снова, и Сехун вздыхает, зная, что должен впустить своего друга.

Чонин мило дуется, когда его усаживают за их обеденный стол, протягивая горячий шоколад и пытаясь разобраться в его чувствах. Сехун наливает Лухану третью чашку горячего шоколада, пытаясь не заикаться про неистовые гормоны, вызывающие тягу к сладкому напитку.

— Итак, ты подумал над своим отношением к Кенсу? — бодро интересуется Лухан.

— Мы опробовали смазку, — беспечно отвечает Чонин, делая большой глоток.

Лухан выплевывает свой напиток обратно в чашку и начинает кашлять, пока Сехун хлопает его по спине.

— Не шути так. Это плохо для тела Лухана.

— Я серьезно. Мы…

— Ладно-ладно. Достаточно, — прерывает Сехун. — Никто не хочет слушать о том, что ты делаешь со своим мужем.

— Нет, мы еще не делали этого. Мы…

— Нет. Просто нет, Чонин, — выдает Сехун с невозмутимым видом.

— И все-таки почему ты здесь? Разве ты не должен работать? — спрашивает Лухан, немного кашляя и наливая себя еще горячего шоколада.

Лицо Чонина перекашивается от отвращения, когда он представляет то, о чем хочет сказать.

— Сухо поцеловал Кенсу, — Лухан давится напитком, а глаза Сехуна расширяются от шока.

— О, мой Бог! Сухо? Ему нравится Кенсу? — восклицает Лухан, раскрыв рот.

Сехун начинает смеяться, и Чонин стреляет в него взглядом.

— Итак, ты здесь, потому что тебе плохо от того, что твой друг пытается увести твоего партнера.

— Ты бы не смеялся, если бы он пытался увести Лухана, — фыркает Чонин, его раздраженно хмуря брови.

— Нет, но этого бы просто не случилось, — Сехун быстро смотрит на чашку Лухана и, увидев, что та пустует, переливает свой собственный горячий шоколад, — я знаю, что Лухан любит меня, и мне не о чем волноваться. Но ты…

— …учитывая то, как ты с ним обращаешься, я удивлен, что он не убил тебя во сне! — злобно заканчивает Лухан и отпивает прилитый шоколад.

Чонин стонет и зарывается руками в волосы.

— И что я должен делать?

— Ну, если бы ты слушал Сехуна с самого начала и пытался бы поладить с ним тогда, вы бы не были в этом дерьме. Кенсу бы даже не думал изменять тебе, — выплевывает Лухан и встает с места, уходя на кухню. — Фактически, я был бы даже рад, что он изменяет тебе! Так тебе и надо, эгоистичный кретин!

Чонин думает, что возможно Лухан прав, и он эгоистичный кретин. Он делает глоток горячего шоколада и задумывается, моделируя различные планы действий. Сехун вздыхает и мягко смотрит на своего измученного друга.

— Знаешь, если ты позволишь вмешаться судьбе и будешь с тем, кто предназначен тебе, мир приобретет краски, ведь так?

— Ты и твоя фигня про судьбу — сказки, Сехун. Если ты чего-то хочешь, ты сам должен пойти и взять это, — заявляет Чонин, вставая и снимая свой пиджак со спинки стула.

Лухан возвращается с кухни и видит улыбающегося Сехуна, а затем слышит хлопок входной двери.

— Чонин ушел?

— Да, и я думаю, он влюбляется в Кенсу.

— О, — Лухан думает об этом в течение секунды прежде, чем налить себе и Сехуну немного горячего шоколада. — Ну, тогда мне достанется больше горячего шоколада.

\-----

Дома Чонина встречает темнота и тишина. Это немного странно и непривычно, и Чонин тут же задается вопросом, где Кенсу, потому что тот не приветствует его как обычно. Он не удивится, если внезапно найдет его сидящим где-нибудь в темноте, как вчера вечером.

Обойдя первый этаж и не найдя никаких признаков жизни, он решает, что Кенсу, должно быть, или устал и заснул без него, или избегает его после их горячего столкновения этим утром. Он заходит в кухню, чтобы налить себя стакан воды. Немного одиноко, когда тебя не приветствуют после возвращения домой, но сегодня он решает не обращать на себя внимание. И затем он замечает ярко-желтую записку на холодильнике.

_Чонин,_

_Твой ланч на завтра в холодильнике. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, ты можешь набрать мне на мобильный или на домашний Бекхена и Чанеля. Увидимся послезавтра: )_

_Кенсу._   


Необъяснимый приступ пустоты настигает его в тот момент, когда он понимает, что пробудет без своего партнера какое-то время, и вспоминает их односторонний разговор вчера вечером. Он быстро пытается стереть эту эмоцию, не желая позволить ей убить его настроение.

Все хорошо. Моя жизнь вновь будет нормальной, по крайней мере, пока он не вернется. Я должен наслаждаться этим.

Но позже ночью, освещенный светом звезд и укрытый одеялом, он понимает, что не может уснуть. Он выходит в темноту коридора и немного колеблется прежде, чем войти в комнату Кенсу. И он просто стоит там. Он оглядывается и глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя сладкий аромат Кенсу. Он подходит к кровати и, сам того не замечая, заползает под одеяло, прижимаясь к пахнущей Кенсу подушке.

Той ночью Чонин засыпает, думая о Кенсу.


	11. Chapter 11

За окном льет дождь и крупными каплями стучит по окну. Сейчас пять утра, и дороги пусты. Кенсу утыкается лбом в холодное стекло автомобиля и пытается немного задремать, в то время как Бекхен ведет машину, а Чанель издает странные храпящие звуки на пассажирском сидении. Кенсу не мог заснуть всю ночь, так как был взволнован из-за событий с Чонином и нервничал из-за его отсутствия на операции по внедрению.

Но все ведь будет хорошо? Никто никогда не умирал от операции репродуктивного внедрения, и он будет как новенький после нескольких дней отдыха.

Если операция не пройдет успешно, он должен будет бросить все попытки родить ребенка.

Да, это отчасти важно.

Кенсу вздыхает, оставляя на стекле запотевшие разводы. Он сует в карман руку и раскрывает бумажник, чтобы достать фотографию, на которую он смотрел всю ночь. Но беспокойство все равно душит его.

Через зеркало заднего вида Бекхен замечает очевидное волнение своего друга и думает, что ненавязчивая беседа — сейчас лучший способ успокоиться.

— Как дела у вас Чонином?

— Не знаю… — апатично отвечает Кенсу, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца счастливое лицо улыбающегося Чонина.

— Как это ты не знаешь? Что произошло? — насторожился Бекхен.

Кенсу вновь окутывает неприятное чувство ненависти к самому себе, и он тихо бормочет:

— Он, наверное, сердится на меня, потому что я изменил ему…

— Ты... что?! — восклицает Бекхен, со всей дури давя на тормоза, заставляя их всех резко дернуться вперед. Бекхен поворачивает голову, смущая Кенсу сокрушающим ' _лучше тебе сейчас рассказать мне все, что произошло_ ' взглядом.

Кенсу бросает в пот, когда он, краснея, объясняет, что случилось. Он немного ерзает на месте, встревоженно глядя на фотографию и мысленно прося Чонина простить его. Он кусает нижнюю губу и жует её.

— Его друг Сухо поцеловал меня.

— То есть тебе нравится этот парень? — восклицает Бэкхён, не веря, что его друг мог даже подумать о том, чтобы изменить Чонину. Кенсу был в ловушке своей любви и ни за что не стал бы смотреть на кого-нибудь еще, кроме своего любимого Чонина. Ведь так?

— Нет! Конечно нет! Я совсем не хотел целовать его, — отвечает Кенсу, поднимая руки.

Бекхен значительно расслабляется и обеспокоенно вздыхает.

— О, вот как. Хорошо, все не так плохо, — отвечает Бекхен, вновь нажимая на газ. За все годы их дружбы, Бекхен хорошо изучил Кенсу. И слава Богу.

— Как это 'не плохо'? — хнычет Кенсу, сжимая кулаки и продолжая смотреть на фотографию Чонина так, как будто она высосет из него душу.

— Я не знаю, что в твоем понимании 'измена', но в твоем случае это была просто случайность, — говорит Бекхен, перестраиваясь на другую полосу. — Боги, что это за брак такой? Давай еще скажи, мол, что вы спите в отдельных комнатах, как в средневековье.

— Ну…

Бекхен снова резко дает по тормозам, на сей раз намного сильнее. Все трое вновь отскакивают от сидений, но Чанель продолжает храпеть.

— Черт побери, да ты разыгрываешь меня, До Кенсу. Ты же шутишь, да?

К счастью, храп Чанеля затихает, и он, размазав свои слюни, сонно бросает взгляд на часы.

— Во сколько нам нужно быть в больнице?

Глаза Бекхена расширяются, и он тут же проверяет неоново-зеленые числа на приборной панели, отчаянно взвизгивая.

— Мы сейчас опоздаем!

Кенсу облегченно выдыхает и вновь наклоняет голову к окну, сжимая в руках фотографию. Бекхен, несмотря на то, что он за рулем, замечает это действие и хмурится.

— До Кенсу, даже не думай, что выкрутился! У нас будет серьезный разговор после операции!

И все, что Кенсу может сделать, лишь мысленно застонать.

\-----

Картина того, как ножи и иглы проникают в его кожу, пугает и заставляет ладони неприятно потеть. Колени Кенсу дрожат от и страха, когда он лежит здесь, на операционном столе, одетый лишь в тонкий зеленовато-голубой больничный халат. Он пытается глубоко дышать и пристально разглядывать различные пугающие лампы и инструменты вокруг, пока врачи в своих стерильных хирургических халатах готовятся к операции.

Последней вещью, о которой он думает перед тем, как надеть кислородную маску, — лицо Чонина, нежно смотрящего на него.

\-----

Пальцы теребят бумагу, мусолят в руках ручки, зарываются в волосы. Его глаза то и дело нервозно поглядывают на циферблат — первый раз, второй раз, шестой, и он теряет счет. Кажется, будто кто-то украл батарейки из его часов, чтобы разыграть его, но он знает, что это не так. Один вдох, два выдоха. Он шагает по восьмому этажу, где один парень отдыхает после репродуктивной операции внедрения. Он волнуется, но старается особо не расхаживать по коридору, чтобы никто не заметил, что он не на рабочем месте.

21:00

Наконец скинув свой докторский халат и подхватив пиджак, он заканчивает свой рабочий день и, почти спотыкаясь, быстро семенит по ступеням вниз. Прибыв на нужный этаж, Чонин замедляется и шагает спокойно. Это его жалкая попытка делать вид, что его не распирает от тягучего ожидания и энергии привести маленькую галактику в действие. Кончики пальцев покалывают, когда он наконец приоткрывает дверь и смотрит сквозь щелку на своего мужа.

Парень, за которым он наблюдает, крепко спит, а его ровное сердцебиение отображается на рядом стоящем экране. Чонин выпрямляется и входит в комнату более уверенно, машинально аккуратно и с беспокойством проверяя все капельницы и провода. Удовлетворенный уровнем ухода за своим супругом, он переводит взгляд на умиротворенное лицо, на котором все еще кислородная маска.

Его взгляд с сожалением скользит по бледной коже шеи, покрытой розовыми пятнами. Но стоит Чонину взглянуть на тонкую серебряную полоску на безымянном пальце Кенсу, как его сердце начинает трепетать. Чонин нерешительно кладет кончики своих пальцев на руку Кенсу, бросая взволнованные взгляды на спящее лицо. Когда он понимает, что Кенсу не проснется от прикосновения, он обхватывает ладонь и нежно сжимает её.

Кажется, его сердце начинает улыбаться.

Той ночью Чонин остается с Кенсу в больнице, но утром он не скажет ему об этом.

\-----

Ощущая смешанную боль, он открывает свои свинцовые веки и тут же снова закрывает, чувствуя cебя подобно таящему на солнце льду. За окном начинают рассеиваться облака, давая солнцу витражом освещать комнату. Инстинктивно лицо Кенсу озаряет улыбка, когда он смутно начинает видеть темную макушку наряду с сочным запахом одеколона Чонина.

Затем он открывает глаза.

Его мышцы напрягаются, когда он понимает, что человек перед ним вовсе не Чонин. Его охватывает волнение, и он начинает щурить глаза, чтобы прогнать остатки тумана.

— Возвращайся ко сну, Кенсу, — бормочет знакомый голос, разбивая все сомнения.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Бекхен? — спрашивает Кенсу, все еще ошеломленный своим пробуждением. Он быстро оглядывает комнату и подтверждает, что действительно находится в своём доме, но в постели Чонина. Он пытается вспомнить, как он вообще сюда попал, но воспоминание блокирует еще не до конца выведенный морфий.

— Я так устал, что залез к тебе, и, полагаю, Чанель потом присоединился к нам, — отвечает Бекхен, показывая большим пальцем на слегка храпящую копну волос, выглядывающих из-за его плеча.

— Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты в моем доме?

— О. Твой муж позвонил нам очень рано утром, черт, было около четырех, и попросил, чтобы мы приглядели за тобой, потому что он должен уехать на операцию или что-то вроде того, — объясняет Бекхен, кашляя, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Чонин? — вновь спрашивает Кенсу с недоверием, но тут же исправляя свой вопрос. — Чонин привез меня домой?

-Да, я тоже удивился.

Кенсу хватает минуты, чтобы обработать такую информацию и опустить взгляд на спящего Чанеля, обнимающего Бекхена за талию, краснея. Новая мысль просачивается в его голову.

— Прости, Бекхен, но это так неловко.

— Что? — на лице Бекхена появляется ухмылка, когда он понимает, на что смотрит его друг. — Ты такой пошлый, Кенсу. Почему ты не говорил мне раньше, что хочешь тройничок?

— Ты в своем уме? У меня есть Чонин! — завопил Кенсу, округляя глаза. Он мысленно подмечает, что позже нужно будет постирать простыни Чонина.

— Ну, думаю, у нас может быть и четверочка. Чонин на первый взгляд не так плох, даже если он относится к тебе как кретин…

В этот момент Чанель обнимает Бекхена и крепче прижимает его к себе, выглядывая из-за его плеча.

— Прости, Кенсу, но, я не хочу делить Бекхена… — он делает паузу и добавляет, — и маленького внутри него.

Яркий красный оттенок заливает щеки Бекхена, а его тело напрягается, когда Кенсу решительно и возмущенно вздыхает.

— Ты беременный? И ты ничего не сказал мне?

Бекхен застенчиво чешет шею.

— Ну, ммм, мы не уверены… Аптечный тест показал, что да, но мы еще не ходили к доктору, чтобы подтвердить…

— О Боже мой! Поздравляю! — взволнованно визжит Кенсу, мысленно надеясь, что совсем скоро у него тоже будет ребенок, его лучик света, ради которого он будет жить.

\-----

Мысленно исчерпанный и готовый к концу рабочего дня, он все еще чувствует вездесущий химический аромат дезинфицирующего средства и спирта. Чонин стаскивает с рук перчатки и заходит в безопасную зону — свой кабинет.

По крайней мере, это была безопасная зона.

Идеально уложенная копна волос выглядывает из-за одного из кожаных кресел. Пряди волос, окрашенные, как смола, черным, чтобы временно скрыть неизбежно седые волосы, покрыты блестящим лаком. Слышно, как переворачиваются страницы журнала, и Чонин ни секунды не сомневается, что это глянец с последними тенденциями моды, наманикюренными моделями и кучей фотошопа.

Трудно скрыть его недовольство от наблюдения за этой женщиной, которую он мгновенно узнает. Он потратил большую часть жизни, живя в ее доме, несмотря на её постоянные путешествия и изоляцию в студии. Несмотря на это, он заходит внутрь, проверяя свой телефон в случае, если вдруг звонил Кенсу.

— Даже не поздороваешься? Я прилетела немедленно, как только закончилась Парижская Неделя Моды, чтобы увидеть тебя, — замечает она, пытаясь вызвать у Чонина игривое настроение, но тот не готов участвовать в этом фарсе.

Он смотрит ей в лицо, частично скрытое солнцезащитными очками.

— Здравствуй, мама, — кратко приветствует он.

— Я отменила остальную часть твоего графика. Давай пойдем куда-нибудь поедим и поговорим, — щебечет она, подхватывая свою дорогую сумку и поправляя очки.

— Я должен вернуться домой. Кенсу только перенес операцию, — отвечает он спокойно, как оправдание на отказ внезапного приглашения. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он ужинал со своей матерью, и это лишь тормошит давно забытые воспоминания о его холодном детстве, накрывая его волной одиночества.

Она кривит губы с красной помадой, сжимая их в тонкую линию прежде, чем показать блестящие белые зубы в пылающей улыбке.

— Он не умрет, если ты поужинаешь со мной. Так что бегом-бегом!

И вот он здесь, в этом высотном здании, полностью залитом солнцем, потягивает апельсиновый сок из бокала для шампанского и считает миллисекунды, когда ему удастся вернуться домой. Его эмоциональные шрамы и раны из неутешительного детства, которые он так долго залечивал, рвутся, и чем дольше он остается с этой женщиной, тем больше они продолжают кровоточить и болеть.

— Ты носишь рубашку, которую я сшила для тебя! — восклицает она, чертя взглядом по сильному телу сына и восхищаясь собственной дизайнерской работой. — Я сделала еще несколько эскизов для тебя, потому что ты всегда носишь одни и те же семь рубашек каждую неделю…

— У тебя разве нет других дел, кроме как сидеть со мной? — холодно обрывает он, играя с салфеткой.

— Ты не слишком-то рад, что пошел со мной, — жалуется она, по-детски выпячивая свою вишнево-красную губу.

— Если ты не хочешь сказать что-то важное, я ухожу, — заявляет он, игнорируя её поддельную демонстрацию печали, но продолжая сидеть на месте.

— Если ты так рвешься домой, это значит, что ты ладишь с Кенсу? — спрашивает она, потягивая свой темный и дымящийся черный кофе.

— Ты волнуешься, что мы станем как ты и отец? — придирчиво отвечает он и тут же сожалеет, когда лицо его матери тускнеет, говоря, что он попал в яблочко.

— Твой отец и я похожи друг на друга. У нас есть все те же самые качества, но это также означает, что мы обладаем теми же недостатками. Эти недостатки… мы ненавидим их в себе, поэтому мы не можем не ненавидеть друг друга. Но ты… — она смотрит из-под ресниц на сына, покинувшего их дом и выросшего практически самостоятельно. Она нежно касается его руки, поглаживая его запястье и задевая рубашку, которую она смоделировала и сшила специально для него. Он немного съеживается от этого контакта, но не двигает рукой. — Ты и Кенсу отличаетесь. В отличие от нас, вы оба противоположны, и поэтому вы можете полюбить друг друга.

— Это ничего не значит, если мы не можем влюбиться, — мрачно отвечает Чонин.

— Поверь мне, он определенно любит тебя.

— Что? Ты видела его дважды.

— Твой отец все же удалил твои глазные яблоки и заменил их пластмассой? Вот что за человек! Он всегда шутит, что так тебе не придется глаза на правду открывать!

— Мам.

Она театрально вздыхает.

— Иди домой и думай об этом.

\-----

Близко и горячо. Сильные руки сжимают тонкую молочную талию Кенсу, проходясь по плавной линии к его бедрам, с осторожностью и учтивостью лаская их. Тихие стоны вырываются между горячими и короткими поцелуями, умелый язык ведет вдоль горячей кожи: они тонут в желании. Веки Кенсу то и дело опускаются, когда с губ слетает очередной звук удовольствия, и он двигает бедрами в ритм толчков. Он близок… так близок, что даже больно от сладкого желания, растекающегося по его венам. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина.

И Чонин хочет кричать. Он хочет кричать, потому что это невыносимо, абсолютно невыносимо и больно.

Больно, потому что это не он сейчас с Кенсу. Это Сухо.

Сердце бешено бьется о грудную клетку, кулаки сжимаются до боли, и Чонин просыпается. Его тело бросает в холодный пот, он стекает по его коже, и что-то будто ломается в его голове. Он жмурит глаза и кричит до боли в горле и свиста в ушах. Его руки дрожат, а в легких нет воздуха. Он отчаянно задыхается без воздуха, будто тонет сам в себе.

Так и есть. Он тонет в муках, о которых шептало его сердце, как месть за неповиновение.

Черт побери, думает он, понимая, что все это был лишь сон. Он поднимается со своих простыней и, шатаясь, шагает в ванную, чтобы избавить себя от блеска соленого пота и темноты кошмара, который продолжает прокручиваться в его голове, потому что начинает становиться явью.

 

**Примечания:**

IRIS ( _Internal Regulating and Information System_ )  — система информационного и внутреннего регулирования. IRIS была создана как новый источник энергии (работающий на солнечной энергии, воде и вторичном воздухе.) У текущего общества есть способность создавать андроиды и роботы, чтобы ослабить некоторые функции, но все же было решено, что людям нужны рабочие места, поэтому было запрещено заменять андроидами людей. IRIS сводит людей на основе сложного анализа их психики и развития еще в детстве. Точный возраст, в котором IRIS выбирает пару, неизвестен. Люди, как правило, подбираются до двадцати лет, но у каждого индивидуально. Основная система IRIS размещена в большой белой высотке шпилеобразной формы, названной Башней Сeмени (потому что ирис — это цветок, а высокая башня похожа на недавно проросшее семя, плюс, каждая система в обществе связана с ним, и поэтому она похожа на корни). Именно в этом здании женятся Чонин и Кенсу.

Такой тип принудительной системы соединения был внедрен из-за чрезвычайно высокого показателя разводов. Люди женятся в очень молодом возрасте и произвольно заставляют общество иметь случайные связи, снижают процент рождаемости, количество браков, жилья и прочего. Таким образом, была создана система, где каждый может жениться только на одном человеке. Детей можно иметь также только от этого человека (чтобы устранить сложные родословные). Разводы запрещены.

Так как IRIS разделяет на пары людей независимо от их пола, был приток жалоб на неспособность иметь детей. Демографическая модель выявила низкую рождаемость, и ученые выяснили способ создать репродуктивное внедрение в мужчин. У пар _ж/ж_ есть возможность искусственного оплодотворения, которая создана на основе генетики их партнера. Процедура для мужчин работает так: у мужчины должна быть правильная генетическая база для репродуктивного внедрения. Его тело должно быть в состоянии произвести определенный фермент, чтобы заставить прижиться зародыш. Это так же важно из-за процедур реконфигурации клеток. Проще говоря, мужчине перепрограммируют организм, чтобы он был в состоянии измениться и приспособиться к зачатию ребенка. Для мужчины в значительной степени создают множество новых стволовых клеток. Это _очень_ болезненно из-за перепрограммирования клеток и тела в целом. После этого они внедряют половые органы и клетки начинают меняться, чтобы принять органы в тело. Затем другой мужчина оплодотворяет первого и наступает беременность. Дети рождаются через c-секцию (так как мужчины не имеют другого…). И все же эта программа не идеальна. Даже у нее бывают ошибки, и пара может быть не в состоянии забеременеть. Это довольно плохо, потому что внедрение и процедуры стоят очень дорого, в диапазоне миллиона долларов.


	12. Chapter 12

Сочные пушистые коричневые киви вместе с блестящими яркими лимонами и сладкой земляникой виднеются из полиэтиленовых пакетов, что дрожат от каждого шага. Мягкий гул оттеняет теплый воздух, окрашенный счастьем весенней поры. Его макушку мягко целует теплое солнце, когда он уверенно шагает по тротуару.

Сегодня выходной, поэтому торговые центры просто кишат людьми, а магазины оживают ярким смехом и энергией. Витрины магазинов завалены последними писками моды и косметикой, а на стеклах пестрят ярко-красные надписи со скидками. Кенсу мажет по ним взглядом, кажется, не замечая их, пока не натыкается на магазин в пастельных тонах с симпатичными кроватками и удобными колясками за стеклянной витриной.

Какая-то внутренняя сила заставила его ступить в этот странный магазин, и его шокированному взгляду тут же предстают всевозможные игрушки и миниатюрная одежда для маленьких детей. Его воображение начинает витать в радуге и облаках, когда он протягивает руку и касается маленьких пинеток для грудничков с синей бутылочкой.

Он медленно ходит по магазину, и, когда он кое-что замечает, его губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Он берет в руки игрушку, гладит её и прижимает к груди. Она идеальна. В ней есть что-то, что привлекает его, и он просто не может оторваться от этого милого плюшевого создания. Он прижимает его к груди, даже когда идет домой, ловя на себе странные взгляды прохожих, но его это не волнует.

Потому что игрушечный кролик отлично отражает его пустоту.

\-----

На кремовом конверте аккуратно выведены серебристые буквы — прекрасное дополнение к аналогично серебряной надписи приглашения. Чонин теребит конверт с приглашением между пальцами и продолжает вводить код безопасности, чтобы войти в дом.

Все еще рассматривая необычное письмо, он замечает игрушечного кролика, сидящего на полу, и замирает. _Какого черта?_ думает он, снимая пиджак и заходя в дом. Мягкие шаги приближаются к нему, когда он берет мягкую игрушку и осматривает ее, сжимая странно твердый живот и щелкая по ушам.

— Кенсу, что это?

— Кролик, что же еще. Он помогает мне по дому, — отвечает старший, абсолютно серьезно и сияюще, как будто это самая обыденная вещь в мире для взрослого мужчины — играть с игрушечными животными.

И, возможно, это всего лишь мимолетное воспоминания Чонина с занятий в медицинской школе по теме расстройств психики, но когда он смотрит на своего партнера, все еще держащего в руках игрушку, он начинает сомневаться. Кенсу, кажется, игнорирует его очевидно ошеломленное выражение лица и, забрав плюшевую игрушку из рук Чонина, идет вниз по прихожей.

Кенсу даже зовет его Чонинни, чем еще больше тревожит Чонина, и продолжает таскать его за собой везде и всюду. Чонин замечает. Он замечает его присутствие, когда Кенсу гладит для него костюм, когда он вытирает пыль и даже когда он принимает ванну (потому что они принимают ванну вместе). И это заставляет Чонина, сидящего рядом, с горечью смотреть, как Кенсу улыбается и хихикает обычной связке ткани и пуха, все время обнимая и принимая ее к груди.

Неправильно чувствовать что-то подобное к чему-то без мозга, но Чонин, так или иначе, завидует.

В конечном счете он так устал от этого проклятого кролика, появляющегося всюду, где есть Кенсу (и заменяющего ему мужа, большое спасибо). Таким образом, после недели необходимости выносить странный вид игрушки, он решает поискать в Интернете возможные причины, почему его супруг не может расстаться с дурацким животным.

После получения странных результатов и смешанных ответов от людей в Интернете, он пылко просматривает свои книги по психологии с загроможденных книжных полок и находит два слова, от которых он с печалью начинает кусать нижнюю губу.

Беспокойство. Одиночество.

И Чонин задается вопросом почему, ведь в последнее время он старательно приходил домой после своей восьмичасовой смены, вместо того, чтобы работать свои обычные шестнадцать. Если у его мужа были какие-то заботы или проблемы, почему он не доверится ему и не расскажет об этом? Не думает ли Кенсу, что он некомпетентен иметь дело с такими вопросами?

Но, возможно, Чонин просто совсем не понимает Кенсу.

\-----

Когда той ночью Чонин возвращается домой, все еще ломая голову из-за странного поведения Кенсу, он вновь видит кролика, снова сидящего на полу и «приветствующего» его. Так же, как и прежде, Кенсу приближается к нему счастливой походкой.

— Хорошо поработал сегодня, Чонинни! — говорит он, поднимая на руки игрушку прежде, чем взять ланчбокс Чонина.

Чонин закатывает глаза на превосходное обращение, что получает простой плюш, и следует за Кенсу на кухню, где тот моет посуду с Чонинни, сидящим перед ним на столешнице. Чонин немного дольше обычного смотрит на игрушку, посылая ей злобные телепатические мозговые волны, словно это могло бы взорвать ее. Оторвавшись от игрушки, он вспоминает о приглашении, что получил несколько недель назад. Он встает рядом с Кенсу, прислоняясь спиной к столу.

— В следующие выходные Крис, мой друг из колледжа, женится. Не хочешь пойти?

— Я могу взять Чонинни?

— Зачем?

— Он всегда со мной, когда мне грустно, — щебечет Кенсу, улыбаясь массе ниток и безжизненным глазам-бусинам.

Чонин шумно вздыхает через нос, привлекая внимание Кенсу, когда тот поворачивается к нему лицом. С раздражением, что возникает от одной лишь мысли о чертовой игрушке, Чонин наклоняется вперед и прижимает свой лоб ко лбу Кенсу, замечая, как взгляд мужа бросается к углу кухни.

— Он не нужен тебе, — спокойно заявляет он, оставляя на губах Кенсу медленный и нежный поцелуй.

Лицо Кенсу наполняется каким-то катастрофическим пепельно-черным выражением, а глаза становятся нечитабельными, когда он быстро вдыхает. Оставляя всю сдержанность и боязнь расстроить своего мужа, он быстро обхватывает рукой шею Чонина и вовлекает его в новый поцелуй, на сей раз более бурный. Они отчаянно прижимаются друг к другу губами, словно Кенсу пытается что-то донести до Чонина, но у него совсем не выходит.

— Откуда тебе знать, Чонин? — шепчет ему в губы Кенсу, затаив дыхание. — Откуда тебе знать?

\-----

— Зачем нам заказывать гостиничный номер, когда после свадьбы мы можем поехать домой? — спрашивает Кенсу, прижимая игрушку ближе и рассматривая поверхность мерцающих обоев и необычных огней, усеивающих изящную прихожую. Они наконец доходят до своего номера, когда Чонин с силой проводит картой по датчику и толкает открытую дверь.

— Иногда неплохо заночевать вдали от дома, — объясняет он, ухмыляясь с удовлетворением, когда рот Кенсу открывается от вида их роскошного гостиничного номера. Он подбегает к окнам от пола до потолка, открывающим вид на залитый розово-красным вечерним солнцем пейзаж города.

— С этим точно все в порядке? Разве это не дорого? — восклицает Кенсу, бросаясь к своему смущенному мужу. — Я же только перенес операцию и процедуры… — Кенсу затихает, когда Чонин подходит к нему так близко, что он может почувствовать теплое дыхание и приятный запах одеколона.

Пока Кенсу отвлечен, Чонин медленно касается его пальцев, чтобы забрать игрушку, все время оставляя нежные поцелуи на лбу и макушке.

— Не волнуйся о деньгах, — когда голова кролика оказывается успешно зажата в ладони, он толкает Кенсу в ванную. — Скоро мы должны пойти вниз, поэтому тебе нужно переодеться, — говорит он, надеясь разделить мужа и тревожащий его объект.

Когда они переоделись из их повседневной одежды в официальные черные костюмы, Чонин, к счастью, успел спрятать игрушку в углу их гостиничного номера. Затем они направляются в большой свадебный зал. Темно-красные розы, украшающие абсолютно белые стены и ковры, покрывают комнату неземной красотой и радуют изящно одетых людей, собравшихся на торжество.

На приеме Чонин водит Кенсу по залу, не отходя от него ни на шаг. Чонин кладет свою ладонь на спину мужа, когда его взгляд внезапно находит доктора с ангельской улыбкой, что медленно идет в их сторону. Кенсу смотрит на своего мужа и любопытно прослеживает его взгляд после внезапного жеста. Он неосознанно улыбается в ответ Сухо, но тут же быстро стирает с лица радость от встречи, вспоминая, что рядом Чонин.

— Я рад, что вы оба решили приехать, — приветствует их Сухо.

— Мы здесь не ради тебя, — шипит Чонин, хватая Кенсу за руку и собираясь увести его, но его пихает обратно пара, которая быстро присоединяется к разговору.

— Сухо! Кенсу! Давно не виделись! — улыбается Лухан, подхватывая Чонина под руку, чтобы тот не сбежал. Сехун злобно ухмыляется, когда Чонин посылает ему раздраженный взгляд. Рушить настроение Чонина всегда было его любимым занятием, и заставлять его стоять рядом с человеком, что пытался украсть его мужа, просто превосходно. Гениально. Сухо замечает странное изменение в атмосфере вокруг них с враждебности до небольшой неловкости. Видно, что Кенсу волнуется из-за перемены настроения мужа.

Пытаясь успокоиться, потому что, похоже, их беседа зашла в тупик, Кенсу смотрит на Лухана, чтобы отвлечь себя, и замечает, что ранее худой парень стал немного полнее с их последней встречи. Ход его мыслей приносит его лицу взволнованное выражение, которое Лухан тут же замечает.

— Я беременный, а не толстый, — отвечает он.

Кенсу краснеет, и застенчиво прикрывает лицо ладонью.

— Извини, я не хотел показаться грубым…

— Не страшно. Скоро и ты будешь таким же, верно? — бодро выдает Лухан и похлопывает Кенсу по плечу. Это вызывает новое изменение в атмосфере, и даже Чонин удивлен странному выражению на лице Кенсу, когда тот извиняется, чтобы пойти в туалет, вызвав волну презрения к Чонину среди его друзей.

Когда он находит безопасное место и скрывается от лишних глаз в ванной комнате с зеркалами, он трет красные, налитые кровью глаза и покрытое печалью лицо. Быстро включив кран, он брызгает на веки холодной водой, чтобы успокоить себя и унять внезапный приступ эмоций. Мысли о ребенке крутили его неуверенность бешеным торнадо. Что будет, если он не сможет родить? Разве Чонин не станет презирать его? Разве он не разочарует всех? Кенсу уже хочет заплакать, как слышит всхлип с кабинки.

Всхлип повторяется, и Кенсу тихо подходит к ней, осторожно открывая дверь. Странно, но она открыта, и уже в следующую секунду он видит знакомого человека, сидящего на закрытом сиденье унитаза и закрывающего лицо руками. Он узнает в нем ранее радостного парня, который сегодня женился.

…  _Тао, верно?_

Он чувствует, что этот человек плачет не просто так, поэтому просто протягивает руку и молча гладит уложенные волосы, заставляя парня удивленно вздрогнуть и посмотреть на Кенсу взглядом 'кто смеет вторгаться в мою туалетную кабинку'.

— …Хочешь поговорить? Может я и не смогу понять, но могу выслушать тебя, — спокойно говорит Кенсу, продолжая утешающе гладить его голову.

Он видит, как Тао кусает губу и отводит красные от слез глаза, наполненные печалью.

— Я… Эта свадьба… Я ненавижу её!

— Почему? Ты ведь только женился сегодня, — удивляется Кенсу.

— Это… мы так долго экономили деньги на реконфигурацию клеток и операцию внедрения, но все равно этого недостаточно. Их никогда не будет достаточно, даже если мы будем копить всю оставшуюся часть жизни… И он… он сказал: ‘Почему бы нам не устроить замечательную свадьбу вместо этого? Нет ничего плохого в том, что у нас не будет детей. Все в порядке’. Но все не в порядке! И никогда не будет в порядке, потому что каждый день он будет выглядеть несчастным.

Кенсу вручает парню немного оторванной туалетной бумаги, чтобы вытереть блестящие слезы и высморкаться.

— Но ведь этим он показывает свою заботу о тебе? Он так же не хочет видеть тебя несчастным, поэтому хотел сделать тебя счастливым?

— Но я… я знаю! Знаю… Знаю лучше, чем кто-либо… Но я также хочу видеть, как он улыбается. Я также хочу дать ему что-то… кого-то, кого мы создали вместе, кого мы сможем вырастить в тепле и заботе.

Так или иначе, лица Кенсу касается искривленная улыбка, а в голове начинают роиться печальные мысли. И в этот момент ему кажется, что, возможно, другие люди заслуживают этого намного больше него; возможно, он просто не создан для счастливого брака. И он шепчет:

— Если ты так сильно хочешь этого, то… хочешь забрать моего?

Тао поднимает на него шокированный взгляд, тут же перестав плакать, не веря тому, что только что сказал Кенсу. В этот момент дверь ванной, а затем и кабинки, открывается, и рядом возникает Чонин. Он быстро находит Кенсу и озадаченно встает возле двух мужчин, прежде чем Кенсу натягивает пластмассовую улыбку и убирает руку от Тао.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Чонин, отмечая расстройство Тао.

— Нет, он был так рад свадьбе, что начал плакать, вот и все, — говорит Кенсу, боком обходя Чонина, чтобы не коснуться его. Он выходит из туалета и скрывается быстрым шагом, будто ничто и не произошло.

В голове Тао закрадываются подозрения, но он ничего не говорит, лишь шмыгает носом и выходит из кабинки, чтобы умыться.

— Вы с ним женаты?

— Да, мы поженились недавно, пару месяцев назад, в январе, — говорит Чонин, все еще думая о странных обстоятельствах, при которых он поймал парней. — Ты точно в порядке? Крис ищет тебя.

Тао вытирает глаза и щеки бумажным полотенцем.

— Твой супруг очень любезен. Пожалуйста, передай ему, что я благодарен за его предложение, но он должен оставить его себе, — заявляет он перед тем, как выходит из комнаты, оставляя изумленного Чонина одного.

\-----

Кенсу стремительно быстро бежит туда, где Чонин спрятал его любимого кролика, тут же прижимая находку к груди. Необузданное беспокойство и грязное бичевание, поглотившее его сердце, исчезают почти немедленно, как только он касается мягкой ткани, облегченно вздохнув. Конечно, Чонин замечает этот ритуал и печальным взглядом наблюдает, как его муж продолжает запираться внутри своего выдуманного мирка.

Из тоски и желания, которое никуда не исчезает, Чонин обхватывает руками талию Кенсу, прижимаясь теплой грудью к спине старшего и зарываясь носом в пахнущие цветами волосы. Дыхание Кенсу сбивается, и он немного напрягается, когда Чонин обнимает его сильнее.

— Ты даже не посмотришь на меня, Кенсу? — отчаянно шепчет Чонин на ухо мужу. В ответ Кенсу заливается краской, а его сердце сжимается сладкими муками. Чонин медленно поворачивает его так, чтобы они были лицом к лицу, и ладонями аккуратно и нежно обхватывает лицо Кенсу, начиная оставлять сладкие поцелуи на пухлых губах.

И возможно, просто возможно, за те тридцать секунд, Кенсу разрывает свою сдержанность в клочья и позволяет себе упасть в эту несовершенную любовь с Чонином. Чонином, чье сердце сделано из стекла, сваренного из разбитых черепков. Чонином, который сейчас так отчаянно произносит его имя и так сильно сжимает его в своих руках. И он знает, что никто ему больше не нужен.

Он безразлично отпускает кролика и обнимает руками шею Чонина, с жадностью целуя его; желая опьянить себя этим человеком, что пронзает его сердце так нежно, и так безжалостно. Чонина захватывает чудовищная потребность поглотить Кенсу: навсегда запереть его в стеклянной клетке и любоваться лишь самому. Чонин жадно исследует рот Кенсу, сдирая с обоих одежду, быстро вытаскивая накрахмаленные рубашки из выглаженных штанов и ослабляя узлы галстуков. Стащив с Кенсу рубашку и оголив его шею, Чонин обхватывает губами выставленную ключицу, засасывая её и вызывая умоляющий стон с тонкими пальцами, зарывшимися в его волосы.

Сбивая все на своем пути, Чонин толкает их обоих на кровать, не прекращая усыпать Кенсу поцелуями и гладить его всюду, где только можно. Он раздвигает ноги Кенсу, быстро стаскивая с него штаны и нижнее бельё, заставляя его охнуть от смущения и неожиданности. Кажется, весь мир испаряется, когда Чонин не раздумывая, наклоняется вниз и бархатным кончиком языка слизывает капельку выступившей смазки, затем и вовсе беря разгоряченного Кенсу в рот. Чонин думает, что, оказывается, дарить другим наслаждение очень приятно и возбуждающе. Он начинает сильнее и быстрее двигаться, подрагивая от томных стонов и просьб мужа. Тонкие пальцы зарываются в его волосы, и Чонин уже знает, что Кенсу близок к разрядке. Чонин до основания заглатывает член Кенсу и переводит взгляд на его лицо, прежде чем Кенсу со стоном кончает ему в рот. И Чонин глотает все, проводя языком по чувствительной головке, чтобы собрать каждую капельку до конца.

Кровь Кенсу вскипает, когда он, еле дыша, смотрит в глаза Чонина, понимая, что этой ночью он будет съеден. Он делает вдох, прежде чем нескончаемые поцелуи осыпают его лицо, и с надеждой проводит кончиками пальцев по груди мужа. Чонин опаляет дыханием щеки парня, и все, о чем он может думать, — это Кенсу; его Кенсу. Он ласкает молочные бедра, просовывая руки вниз, чтобы толкнуться пальцами в сжатое колечко мышц. Вздрогнув, Кенсу переводит взгляд на Чонина и заливается краской.

— Мы можем… — шепотом просит Чонин. Кенсу удается лишь кивнуть, и Чонин быстро погружает палец внутрь, вызывая стон. Кенсу дрожа выдыхает, отмечая, что вновь начинает возбуждаться от столь интимного прикосновения. Чонин нежно прижимает их губы друг к другу, пытаясь отвлечь Кенсу от легкой боли и вслепую роясь в ящике, пытаясь найти смазку.

Чонин хочет его. Он хочет его так сильно, что теряет рассудок. Но он не хочет причинить боль своему драгоценному Кенсу в процессе, поэтому он медленно вставляет два пальца и двигает во рту своим языком. Щеки Кенсу горят желанием, и он жаждет быть наполненным Чонином. Но пальцы не позволяют ему этого. Он слабо отодвигает руку Чонина и приподнимает бедра, надеясь, что Ким поймет его бесстыдное приглашение без смущающих слов.

Чонин с удовольствием вытаскивает пальцы и медленно нависает над Кенсу, потираясь о его бедра и слушая его стоны. Кенсу впивается ногтями в спину Чонина, и чувствует, как слезы щекочут его нос, когда Чонин начинает входить. Но он хочет этого. Он невероятно хочет быть связанным с любовью всей своей жизни, поэтому он может лишь жмурить глаза и дрожать, в то время как Чонин продолжает входить в него. Чонин чувствует, что уже готов кончить от одного лишь тесного ощущения, потому что это приторно и невыносимо горячо. Когда он входит до половины, он высвобождает сдержанный выдох, пытаться собрать свой контроль.

Первый толчок, и внизу начинает накапливаться удовольствие, скрывая ноющую боль. Кенсу переполняют эмоции, и ему кажется, что, возможно, вот, что значит быть любимым, по крайней мере, физически; возможно, это тот самый осколок внимания, которого он жаждал уже не одну неделю и не один месяц. Ему хочется поднять кончики пальцев, чтобы погладить щеку своего возлюбленного, и Чонин принимает слезы счастья за боль, нежно обхватывая его руку и оставляя на запястье легкие поцелуи.

Чонин расслабляется и прижимается ближе, обнимая и шепча что-то неясное на ухо. Кенсу чувствует, как глубокие толчки становятся менее ритмичными и более слабыми, прежде чем ощущает, как горячая сперма оказывается внутри него, заставляя вскрикнуть. Запыхавшийся и со скатывающимися ручьями пота, он откидывается на Чонина, и их губы встречаются еще раз в медленном, ленивом поцелуе.

Той ночью Кенсу засыпает, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя намного более счастливым.


	13. Chapter 13

Следующим утром Чонин просыпается рано, в теплой постели с тянущей болью в пояснице и не сможет сдержать улыбку. Он немного потягивается и вдыхает аромат волос Кенсу, а затем аккуратно выбирается из постели. Он быстро оглядывается на мирно спящее лицо мужа и идет в ванную, набирая воду в джакузи, надеясь тем самым расслабить ноющие мышцы.

С облегчением, нахлынувшим на его тело, когда он погружается в воду, мозг Чонина начинает обдумывать его успехи с Кенсу. Конечно, их отношения всегда были отчужденными и неловкими, но все изменилось так, как он и мечтать не мог. Странно думать, что он все тот же человек, после того, как он так радикально перевернул свой мир. То, что теперь между ними, разумеется, не просто желание, но он еще не уверен, можно ли называть это любовью.

В конце концов, как можно определить любовь?

Стук в дверь вырывает Чонина из его мыслей, и он видит немного потерянного Кенсу. Сквозь сонный, туманный взгляд он замечает Чонина, смотрящего на него из ванны, и его щеки немного краснеют. Он выпрямляется и бормочет тихое 'доброе утро', инстинктивно прикрывая руками пах.

Чонин проводит рукой по скользкой груди и рассматривает Кенсу, мягко говоря:

— Залезай, прими ванну со мной.

Кенсу немного колеблется, но повинуется, неловко, но очень мило залезая в ванную. Когда Кенсу опускает ноги в пузырящуюся воду, Чонин усаживает его к себе на колени, вместо того, чтобы усадить напротив, как изначально думал старший. Чонин свободно обнимает его, и Кенсу не может не улыбнуться этому жесту, опираясь руками на плечи Чонина. Быть так близко друг к другу для них незнакомо, поэтому, кажется, оба открывают для себя что-то новое и неизведанное.

Чувствуя прилив сил из-за внезапных мыслей, Кенсу медленно танцует своими пальцами от горла Чонина вниз, наклоняясь и шепча ему на ухо.

— Второй раунд?

Чонин усмехается от развратного предложения и сжимает ягодицы Кенсу, получая в ответ легкий вздох. В свою очередь, Кенсу подается бедрами вперед, в теплой воде чувствуя, как Чонин возбуждается. Он оставляет поцелуй на скуле Чонина и поднимает свои бедра, насаживаясь на его член. Дискомфорт от вчерашней ночи непременно дает о себе знать, но Кенсу терпит, желая поскорее доставить своему любимому удовольствие. Кенсу полностью садится на Чонина, сжимая его в себе и впиваясь ногтями в плечи мужа. Чонин, в свою очередь, обхватывает руками стройную талию и целует бледную кожу груди, начиная двигать бедрами и наслаждаясь первыми стонами.

Вверх и вниз, вода из ванны выплескивается на кафельный пол, но им обоим все равно, потому что здесь и сейчас существуют только они. Только их еще шаткий, но уже имеющий фундамент мирок. Чонин максимально осторожно делает влажные толчки, прекрасно понимая, что у Кенсу еще осталась боль от их первой ночи.

Но напряженная линия его мышц выдает его, и Кенсу наклоняется к нему, проводя языком по его шее и собирая капельки воды и пота. Он стонет, когда сам делает особенно глубокий толчок, ведь это так непохоже на него — доминировать в отношениях, но тем не менее он затягивает Чонина в поцелуй, жадно упиваясь его губами. Рука Чонина скользит между их телами и сжимает член Кенсу, и уже спустя пару резких движений Кенсу вскрикивает и кончает в руку мужа. Мышцы сжимают Чонина, и он также кончает, оставляя свое семя внутри Кенсу.

Запыхавшийся и с блестящей на ресницах водой, Кенсу с улыбкой убирает влажные прядки волос со лба Чонина прежде, чем, хихикая, оставить на нем целомудренный поцелуй. Смех Кенсу драгоценен для Чонина, и он думает, что хочет слышать его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Видя, как Кенсу улыбается в ответ, Чонин притягивает его ближе, целуя в плечо и пряча свое лицо в его шее.

И он думает, что, возможно, все не так плохо, если ему понадобится время, чтобы понять, что такое любовь, лишь бы Кенсу был с ним рядом.

\-----

— Ты уверен, что мы ничего не забыли? — встревоженно спрашивает Кенсу, мешкая позади Чонина в прихожей и осматривая комнату, когда Чонин закрывает дверь их гостиничного номера.

— Даже если мы что-то забыли, мы всегда можем вернуться и забрать, — спокойно отвечает Чонин. Они начинают спускаться по коридору, когда их нагоняет высокий мужчина и на глазах ошарашенного и испуганного Кенсу хватает Чонина за ворот, толкая его к стене.

— Ким чертов Чонин! Что за фигня? Думаешь, нам нужна твоя жалость? — шипит Крис, угрожающие встряхивая Чонина и ударяя его о стену. Как же ему повезло, что он успел встретить Чонина — источника нескончаемых слез; причины, почему его теперь уже муж в течение прошлых трех часов не мог прекратить плакать.

— Я сделал это не из жалости, — отвечает Чонин, не придавая внимания злости и негодованию Криса. Годы дружбы и постоянного наблюдения его 'угрожающего' взгляда дали ему ценный опыт в решении таких ситуаций.

Крис засовывает руку в карман и достает красный конверт, немного смятый и надорванный на одной стороне. Кенсу узнает в нем конверт, который лежал на ночном столике Чонина в течение последних нескольких дней и который Чонин так пылко хотел принести на вчерашнюю свадьбу.

— Забери свой свадебный подарок, — шипит Крис меж стиснутыми зубами.

— Возвращать подарки невежливо, — парирует Чонин. Они смотрят друг на друга в течение нескольких бесконечно долгих секунд: холодный и собранный Чонин, сердитый и на взводе Крис, и Кенсу, ошеломленный, как маленькая девочка, смотрящая фильм ужасов.

Крис первый решает оступиться, потому что, по правде говоря, у него нет повода сердиться, скорее, он должен быть благодарен. Его лицо смягчается, и он закусывает нижнюю губу, немного потупив свой пристальный взгляд. Захват, которым он держит рубашку Чонина, ослабляется, и он спокойной отвечает:

— Мы никогда не сможем возместить тебе это…

— Подарки дарят не для того, чтобы их возмещали, — усмехается Чонин, он выскальзывает из-под рук Криса, беря за руку и уводя своего совершенно напуганного мужа.

Как только они садятся в машину и едут домой, Кенсу наконец приходит в себя и резко поворачивает голову к своему супругу.

— Что ты подарил им, раз он такой сердитый? — спрашивает он, чрезвычайно испуганный монументальной яростью, которую развязал какой-то подарок. Что могло быть в конверте?

— Детей, — вскоре отвечает Чонин и нерешительно поворачивает голову, чтобы перестроиться на другую полосу.

— …Детей? — взвизгивает Кенсу. — Ты украл ребенка из детского сада при больнице? Это незаконно, Чонин!

— Что? Нет, я заплатил за их процедуры реконфигурации клеток и репродуктивную операцию. Я же не преступник.

Глаза Кенсу все еще широко раскрыты от удивления, но он уже более спокойно садится на место. Наконец, его тело расслабляется от мысли, что его муж не похищал младенцев. Он с тяжестью на сердце вспоминает свою встречу с Тао в кабинке туалета. Немного вины с оттенком сожаления накатывают на него, когда он вспоминает свои слова, и он тихо гладит свой живот, в немой просьбе прося прощения у их будущего ребенка.

Но внезапно появляется новая проблема.

— У нас есть столько денег, чтобы сделать это? — на выдохе произносит он, вновь напрягаясь.

— Кенсу, мы не бедные, — говорит Чонин с легкостью, несколько разочарованный мнением Кенсу об их финансовом положении.

— Но мы только недавно платили за мою операцию, а теперь и за них и… О боже мой, мы что, миллионеры? — Кенсу с недоверием качает головой, сосредоточив внимание на Чонине и ожидая ответы. Очевидно же, что от Чонина пахнет богатством — начиная от его дизайнерской одежды и заканчивая его экстравагантно построенным на заказ домом и даже дорогим автомобилем, в котором они сидят прямо сейчас. Но, так или иначе, мысль, что все это богатство принадлежит именно родителям Чонина, заставляла чувствовать его дискомфорт.

И затем он вспоминает что, в дополнение к тому, что Чонин родился с серебряной ложкой во рту в семье директора больницы и известного модельера, он еще и уважаемый кардиохирург.

— Можно и так сказать, — отвечает Чонин. — Почему ты так удивлен? Ты разве не использовал ту карточку, что я давал тебе?

Кенсу вспоминает тяжелую черную карту, лежащую в его бумажнике, которую он слишком боялся использовать. Он покупал продукты и туалетные принадлежности для них обоих, используя деньги, что он накопил на собственном банковском счете.

И только на следующий день, когда Кенсу идет в банк и снимает чрезвычайно скромную сумму наличными чисто из любопытства, он видит точную сумму денег, лежащую на банковском счете мужа и от шока едва не падает в обморок прямо на улице.

\-----

Несчастное лицо Чонина возникает в дверном проеме небольшого кабинета, заставляя Лухана и Сехуна разразиться хохотом, который успешно разрушит день их друга.

— Вы два придурка, — шепотом ругается Чонин, но парочка так или иначе это слышит и снова смеется. — Из всех врачей какого черта вы попросили именно меня. Я учился в медицинском не для того, чтобы стать акушером, — кипятится Чонин, садясь на стул с колесиками и просматривая родовой файл Лухана.

— Ну, а почему нет? Я уверен, что господин Будущий Директор Больницы может использовать аппарат ультразвука точно так же, как любой другой акушер.

Чонин хмурится и делает заметку позже отругать секретаря, что позволил внести это изменение в его график. Но так как выбора нет, он просит Лухана лечь на кушетку, затемняет свет и моет руки. Надев латексные перчатки и прощупав живот беременного парня, он щедро выдавливает холодного геля на молочный живот Лухана и получает удивленный ох.

— Да ладно тебе. Уверен, вы, парни, используете еще больше смазки, — дразнит Чонин, двигая валиком по выпуклому животу и размазывая гель.

— Мы определенно используем больше, чем ты, — отвечает Сехун, ухмыляясь.

— К твоему сведению, мы уже…

— …никто не спрашивал.

Чонин дуется (потому что, почему это он должен выслушивать подробности их половой жизни, тогда как он сам не может даже рот открыть о собственной) прежде, чем перенаправить свое внимание к черным и серым формам и линиям на мониторе, продолжая двигать валиком, чтобы найти массу растущей жизни. Рот Лухана формирует чуть ли не черную дыру, когда он смотрит в монитор, пораженный процессом, как олень на шоссе, уставившийся на авто.

— Это мальчик или девочка? — внезапно спрашивает он, смущая Чонина.

Уголки рта Чонина опускаются вниз, в то время как он продолжает исследовать экран прежде, чем медленно ответить:

— Ну, у меня есть хорошая новость и плохая.

— Говори давай, — монотонно сопит Сехун, кладя руку на плечо Лухана.

— Дело в том, что… ты не беременный.

— Как это?! — громко восклицает потрясенный Лухан, тыкая пальцем в монитор. — Тогда что это по-твоему?

— Фактически, это злокачественная масса клеток. Я рекомендовал бы немедленную химиотерапию, — со вздохом отвечает Чонин, мрачно отпуская взгляд на плиточный пол. Ему годами приходилось сообщать дурные вести людям, но это, возможно, не подготовило его к этому моменту. — Мне очень жаль.

Глаза Лухана теряют все эмоции, пока он лежит со все еще открытым ртом и в глубоком шоке. Замечая странное подергивание на щеке друга, Сехун морщит нос и хмурит брови, ударяя Чонина по плечу и заставляя доктора начать смеяться.

— Придурок, не смей шутить так! — фыркает Сехун и достает термос с горячим шоколадом, протягивая его Лухану, чтобы успокоить.

Чонин продолжает смеяться, глядя на все еще злое лицо Лухана даже после того, как он выпил две чашки темной жидкости.

— Ты кретин! — Лухан тихонько ударяет друга. — Разве вас не учили говорить правду?

— Ладно-ладно. Прости, это зашло слишком далеко. Хотите хорошую новость? — извинятся он, вытирая слезы и пытаясь остановить хихиканье. Он уже давно так сильно не смеялся, и ему кажется, что это связано с его прекрасным настроением, вызванным Кенсу.

Сехун закатывает глаза и раздраженно скрещивает руки.

— Что теперь?

— У него куда больше, чем у Сехуна.

Сехун хмурится. Глаза Лухана расширяются, а рот формирует широкую улыбку, стирая его недавнее недовольство.

— Это мальчик? — спрашивает он, с надеждой глядя в явно счастливые глаза Сехуна.

— Думаю да, но еще слишком рано говорить точно. Возвращайтесь через семь недель, и я смогу подтвердить это, — отвечает Чонин, вытирая аппарат и откатываясь к столу, чтобы записать показания в медицинской карте.

Пока Сехун вытирает гель с живота своего супруга, его губы формируют усмешку, желая отомстить.

— Ты сам сказал, ‘я смогу подтвердить’. Тогда увидимся через семь недель, доктор, — растягивает слова Сехун.

Лухан и Сехун начинают смеяться, протягивая горячий шоколад и наслаждаясь облапошенным Чонином.

\-----

Даже в прихожей Чонин может чувствовать запах тонкого хлопка и порошка. Кенсу явно занимался стиркой. В гостиную падают лучи вечернего солнца, в которых витают пылинки.

Чонин ждет установленного порядка, что повторялся регулярно: сначала легкое постукивание ног по деревянному полу, которое всегда приносило ему какую-то теплую радость, затем ‘Добро пожаловать домой’, сопровождаемое протянутой рукой, готовой взять коробку для ланча.

Согласно следующему шагу, он шел наверх в душ и готовился ко сну, но сегодня он думает, что не будет ничего плохого в том, чтобы сделать что-нибудь другое. Он медленно шагает внутрь дома, входя в гостиную, где на диване лежит аккуратно сложенная одежда и стоят корзины для белья. Сидящий на полу спиной к дивану Кенсу умело складывает рубашки.

— Ты не идешь в душ? — спрашивает Кенсу, удивленный Чонину, но в тоже время внутренне счастливый возможности провести с ним время.

— Нет, — мягко отвечает Чонин.

На секунду повисает тишина, которая вовсе не кажется гнетущей. Чонин делает короткий вдох, прежде чем хриплым голосом разорвать сомнения, пропитанные его недавним столкновением с матерью и их разговором с Сухо.

— Ты любишь его?

Пара носков неожиданно падает, и Кенсу тут же нервно возится и поднимает их, но те снова падают. Жар окутывает все тело Кенсу, и ему хочется закрыть лицо ладонями и спрятаться, как в детстве, чтобы его никто не видел. Он прекрасно знает, о ком говорит его муж, и это лишь заставляет его дрожать еще больше. Чонин же продолжает смотреть как ждущий пациент, который боится услышать ответ.

— Нет, — четко говорит он.

Прилив радости.

— …Ты любишь меня?

Застенчивый взгляд переходит на шею Чонина, будто боясь подняться выше и увидеть его лицо. Он переходит к линии подбородка, к щеке и, испытав своего рода нежность, наконец-то смотрит прямо в бушующие эмоциями глаза.

— Да, — шепотом раздается ответ, который почти теряется в море азота и углекислого газа, но приносит невероятную свежесть.

Единственный слог так или иначе развязывает неумышленную улыбку. Медленно, но верно холодные стены вокруг Чонина крошатся, превращаясь в руины прошлого. Чонин нерешительно опускается на колени, аккуратно кладет руки на плечи Кенсу и наклоняется ближе. Он счастливо выдыхает и наконец целует мужа. Это нежное, мягкое и шелковистое прикосновение оставляет на их губах сладкий вкус. И какое-то воздушное счастье окутывает Кенсу, заставляя его улыбнуться и немного хихикнуть в поцелуй.

Удивленный реакцией, Чонин целует его снова, чувствуя, как Кенсу прижимается к нему в ответ. Вокруг них витает легкость, которая на вкус почти как кристаллизованный рай. Кенсу вновь смеется и обнимает мужа, расслабляясь в ответных объятиях. В ответ Чонин нежно кладет руку ему на спину, прижимая к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, Чонин.

И Чонин притягивает его еще ближе, прижимая к своей груди и укрывая в безопасности, потому что Кенсу драгоценен. Невероятно драгоценен.


	14. Chapter 14

Куча маленьких пустых коробочек усыпает столешницу, на умывальнике несколько инструкций, а на кафельном полу стоят бутылки с водой, некоторые из которых уже пусты. Кенсу нетерпеливо встряхивает белую палочку, ждет заветных линий, чтобы обнаружить присутствие определенного гормона, и переживает, желая увидеть приятные результаты. На кону его компетенция как супруга, думает он, ведь Бекхен и Лухан уже беременны, и узел давления продолжает закручиваться в его животе, пока часы тикают.

Одна полоска превращается в две.

Взволнованный и нервный, он быстро перерывает все коробки и инструкции, чтобы проверить результаты дважды.

Две полоски: _Беременны_

Он облегченно выдыхает и делает еще один глоток воды, заставляя свой мочевой пузырь расшириться и открывая новую коробочку теста на беременность, чтобы попробовать еще раз. Он повторяет этот процесс, пока жидкость в бутылках не заканчивается, а от простой воды начинает воротить. К счастью, перед ним лежат двенадцать тестов на беременность с одним и тем же результатом.

Беременный.

Он шагает назад и вперед от туалета до душа и к двери. Он, конечно, не абсолютно уверен. Тесты на беременность могут ошибаться, особенно когда у него была репродуктивная операция, а не естественная матка. Но что он должен делать? Вероятно, по крайней мере, срок в неделю слишком ранний для любого теста, даже больницы, поэтому было бы пустой тратой времени пытаться договариваться о визите, чтобы подтвердить все прямо сейчас.

Говоря о больнице, должен ли он сказать Чонину?

Нет, что, если он не уверен. Ведь тогда он ложно сообщит Чонину, и это будет проблемой. Но что, если это правда? Что бы тогда сделал Чонин? Он был бы счастлив? Конечно, он был бы счастлив. С улыбкой от этой мысли и усталый от тестов, он выбегает из ванной в свою спальню, где на его аккуратно застеленной кровати бездельничает Чониннни. Он подхватывает его на руки.

— Я правда беременный? — спрашивает он встревоженно, будто игрушка ответит. Конечно, тот продолжает смотреть на него своими глазами-бусинками, и он немного встряхивает её, будто это действие приведет её в чувство и решит все его проблемы. — Я должен сказать Чонину? — снова спрашивает он, кусая нижнюю губу.

После минуты молчания он со вздохом сдается и решает убрать свою ванную.

Выбросив все коробки, бутылки и листы инструкций, он заходит в спальню Чонина, чтобы перестелить его кровать, как он делает каждую неделю. Закончив, он задерживается внутри, осматривая вещи мужа, но это определенно не в стиле Чонина — хранить у себя какие-то уютные и сентиментальные вещи, поэтому смотреть почти не на что.

Чисто из скуки он решает открыть ящик в прикроватной тумбочке и видит там яркую бутылочку, от чего его щеки тут же приобретают яркий румянец. Внезапно кровь приливает в его пах, когда он вспоминает вечер в гостиничном номере после свадьбы, и он берет смазку в руки. Падая на подушки, он чувствует запах таинственного одеколона, даже при том, что простыни были недавно выстираны, потому что Чонин единственный, кто использовал их.

Кенсу смотрит на электронные часы под лампой у кровати и вычисляет, что Чонина, вероятно, не будет дома еще, по крайней мере, полчаса, и его пальцы тянутся вниз, чтобы расстегнуть штаны, но…

Он вздрагивает от громкого звука, когда внизу хлопает парадная дверь, и он в порыве стыда и удивления пихает маленькую бутылочку в свой карман и бежит вниз, чтобы встретить супруга.

— Добро пожаловать домой! — приветствует он немного громче, чем обычно, от чего смущение покалывают его лицо.

Чонин на секунду застывает, чтобы прочитать выражение Кенсу, замечая в нем нечто необычное.

— Похоже, ты в хорошем настроении, — комментирует он, снимая обувь.

— Правда? Наверное… — следует ответ вместе с пристальным взглядом.

И кажется, что Кенсу становится смелее, когда он медленно подается вперед, чтобы подцепить пальцами ремень мужа. Чонина забавляет такое милое и все же наводящее на размышления действие, и он нетерпеливо облизывает губы, в то время как Кенсу продолжает тереться об его пах своим, начиная возбуждать и явно давая намек на дальнейшие действия.

Череда влажных поцелуев и пара укусов на шее Чонина становятся все более и более нетерпеливыми, и когда он  уже вот-вот готов потерять свое спокойствие, Кенсу расстегивает его ремень и стягивает штаны. В его глазах пляшут черти, когда он опускается на колени, и Чонину нравится, когда Кенсу такой смелый. Кенсу берет в рот постепенно, ведь это впервые, и, плотно обхватив губами, начинает сосать. Спина Чонина ударяется о парадную дверь, его колени дрожат от удовольствия, рука слегка убеждает Кенсу взять его глубже, а глаза тонут в желании, тогда как разум не фиксирует ничего, за исключением горячего и влажного рта вокруг его члена.

И когда он больше не может выдержать это, не полностью удовлетворенный, Чонин поднимает Кенсу с колен, заставляя его встревоженно посмотреть на него; но уже в следующую секунду Чонин резко прижимает Кенсу щекой к двери, осыпая его спину и шею хаотичными и неаккуратными поцелуями. Так или иначе грубость возбуждает его. Стоны и мольбы о большем слетают с губ Кенсу как сырые поцелуи Чонина остаются на коже. Чонину хочется просто разорвать его одежду, но он лишь сдержанно стягивает с Кенсу штаны и кладет ему на пах руку.

— Переместимся в спальню? — выдыхает Чонин на ухо Кенсу, опаляя его невероятным возбуждением и желанием.

— Нет, — хнычет Кенсу, теперь желая поскорее ощутить в себе мужа. Он вспоминает про смазку, которую случайно схватил от испуга, и вкладывает её в руки Чонина. А Чонин слишком голоден, чтобы думать, откуда она у него, поэтому он просто быстро выдавливает смазку и размазывает её по своему члену, прежде чем нагнуть Кенсу, слегка надавив между его лопаток. Кенсу, робкий, взволнованный пристальным исследующим взглядом Чонина, когда тот снимает с него его нижнее белье, хныкает тихое:

— Не смотри.

— Тшш, все хорошо, — успокаивает Чонин, надрачивая Кенсу и оттягивая его крайнюю плоть, показывая чувствительную головку и заставляя Кенсу стонать. Спустя пару секунд Чонин делает первые небольшие толчки, но, желая большего, Кенсу двигает бедрами назад. Чонин обхватывает его бедра, останавливая все движения.

— Чонин, — просит он, изнывая.

— Не волнуйся, — заверяет его Чонин, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить нежные поцелуи на затылке и шее, за ухом и на лопатке, прежде чем внезапно качнуть бедрами вперед и вогнать себя полностью. Кенсу вскрикивает от внезапной волны удовольствия, на секунду выпадая из реальности. Чонин двигается резко и быстро, все время задевая его простату и доводя до разрядки.

Это волнующее, грязно и страстно. Стоны Кенсу эхом отзываются по всему дому, и тяжело дышащий Чонин входит в него так резко, что почти чувствует конец. Его рука ложится на член Кенсу и начинает быстро надрачивать ему. Они не выдерживают долго и кончают через пару минут, оба устало наваливаются на входную дверь.

Следующим утром Кенсу смотрит на беспорядок, устроенный ими на недавно отполированном полу, с комичным всхлипом, исходящим из его раненого сердца домохозяйки.

\----

Одну неделю, шесть дополнительных тестов на беременность и один запланированный визит к доктору спустя Кенсу уже знает, что его подозрение было верным. И вот он сидит здесь, в частной палате, которую могут использовать лишь их с Чонином семьи, и смотрит на гинеколога, как на черную дыру.

— В-вы уверены? — заикается он, желая быть на сто процентов уверенным прежде, чем развязать сдерживаемый бунт бабочек и в своем животе.

— Да, необходимый гормон обнаружен в Вашей моче и образцах крови. Поздравляю, — отвечает доктор. — Но, предупреждаю, лучше быть предельно осторожным в течение первых десяти недель, иначе беременность может быть прервана. Лучше избежать любых ошибок.

Кенсу все еще пребывает в шоке, когда блуждает по коридорам больницы, как призрак, пытающийся переварить эту ситуацию. И когда он доходит до лифта и останавливается, что-то в его голове трижды щелкает, помогая осознать. _Я беременный!_ кричит его разум, когда он тыкает на кнопку лифта в миллионный раз, желая, чтобы тот приехал как можно скорее, но, обделенный терпением, секунду спустя он уже несется к лестнице и перепрыгивает через ступеньки, почти летя.

Когда он поворачивает за угол, он неожиданно в кого-то врезается, из-за чего по всему полу разлетается кипа бумаг. Он поднимает голову, все еще немного дезориентированный и прижимающийся к пострадавшему человеку, прежде чем он понимает, в кого он врезался.

— Кенсу? — спрашивает знакомый голос, удивленный резким столкновением.

— Сухо! Боже, прости, мне жаль. Я просто так взволнован, и мне просто… я не знаю. Мне просто правда нужно найти Чонина, — на одном дыхании произносит Кенсу. Это наконец произошло, и он просто не может сдержать свои бурлящие эмоции. В момент его импульсивного настроя он хватает воротник халата доктора Сухо и немного встряхивает его, все еще сидя на нем. — Слушай, я… —, но он останавливается. Он останавливается, потому что он понимает, что хочет, чтобы Чонин был первым, кто об этом узнает.

Нет, Чонин обязан быть первым. В конце концов, это то, чего они добились вместе. Вместе. Поэтому он затихает и смотрит на Сухо, все еще ничего непонимающего и немного смущенного из-за пациентов и медсестер, бросающих на них любопытные взгляды.

В этот момент из палаты выходит Чонин и видит неоднозначную ситуацию с Кенсу и Сухо. Что-то в его сердце, рушится, когда он видит их вместе, особенно после того, как на днях он услышал сердечное признание Кенсу. Он может лишь стоять там и наблюдать за этим с расстроенным лицом. Что-то рушится и дрожит от иррациональной боли, и он не понимает, что все это время не дышал, пока Кенсу не поднял взгляд и не увидел его, немедленно выпрямившись с ослепительной улыбкой и побежав к нему.

Чонин немного съеживается и делает шаг назад, когда Кенсу приближается, это словно инстинкт, чтобы защитить свое сердце от последующей боли, сочащейся из стежков, что он так тщательно сшил. И первоначально сияющая улыбка Кенсу дергается от неожиданной реакции, прежде чем он вспоминает, зачем он здесь.

— Чонин! Послушай, я…

— … Прости, я сейчас занят. Поговорим дома, — перебивает Чонин, бесконечно испуганный тем, что, возможно, хотел сказать ему Кенсу. Это просто не может быть о Сухо… правда? Но возможно это так, поэтому он быстро разворачивается, чтобы уйти, сбегая он неизбежной боли, которая, как он думает, грозит его настигнуть.

И сердце Чонина болит столь же сильно, как и сердце Кенсу, в то время как препятствия из недопониманий продолжают мешать их соединению друг с другом.

\-----

Неделю спустя Кенсу понимает, что Чонин избегает его, вернувшись к его шестнадцатичасовым рабочим дням и окружив себя тихим штормом неприветливости. Кенсу, отказывающийся видеть мужа из-за страха сказать или сделать что-то не так, прижимает к себе игрушечного кролика и хранит радостную новость о своей беременности. И он скучает по нему. Он скучает по тем улыбкам, которыми они начали обмениваться, по тому, как комфортно в его объятиях, по гладкому тембру его низкого голоса, когда он зовет его по имени.

Он понимает, что поцелуи Чонина также особенные. Они непохожи на Сухо, который излучал лучистость и яркий свет. Чонин похож на местечко в прохладной тени в жаркий солнечный день; пропитанный острыми ощущениями холодной ненадежности и страха, но окутанный теплой завесой уюта и комфорта. И его сердце отбивает бешеный ритм, когда он прикасается к своим губам.

Поцелуи Чонина особенные, потому что Чонин особенный.

Но, подождите, на сей раз он ведь не сделал ничего, за что он бы заслуживал такой холод от своего партнера? Это не справедливо. Это просто не справедливо. Где-то на периферии ума Кенсу зарождались темные мысли.

Почему он не разочаровывается в Чонине?

 _…Что?_ Тарелка, что он держал, выскальзывает из его рук и, перевернувшись в воздухе, со звоном подает на пол, разлетаясь на мелкие осколки. Он смотрит вниз на разбитые осколки и хмурит брови, сам не понимая, как он мог о таком подумать.

Для Кенсу Чонин как Кубик Рубика. С каждым успешно собранным слоем теплоты и любви, Кенсу видит и другие стороны Чонина. Его трудолюбивая сторона, его сердитая сторона, его заботливая сторона, его холодная сторона. Такое чувство, будто чем больше он знает, тем глубже он падает, тем больше привязывается. Он знает, что человек, который будет в состоянии добраться до сердца Чонина, получит безоговорочную любовь и обожание, и разве это не тот конец сказки, что все так хотят? После стольких лет, посвященным лишь только этому человеку, что так редко проявляет к нему хоть малейшую привязанность в ответ, возможно, пора сдаться и признать, что это провал.

\-----

Отправляя в рот еще одну ложку вкусной еды, что Кенсу готовит ему каждый день, Чонин чувствует прилив одиночества и понимает, что больше так не может. Он знает, что неправильно избегать своего супруга, и он хочет решить их проблему, но стены вокруг его сердца снова начинают расти, когда он чувствует себя немного преданным, видя Кенсу и Сухо так близко друг к другу. Он рассуждает об этом, сидя на усыпанном бумагами полу, и думает, что, наверное, правильнее бы было выбрать другое место для обеда.

И когда он возвращается домой и не слышит торопливые шаги, он смотрит безжизненным взглядом вглубь темного коридора прежде, чем подняться наверх, вздыхая и ослабляя узел галстука. Он решает, что, должно быть, это потому что Кенсу ощутил его властные эмоции и теперь также пытается избегать его, заставляя его испытывать муки. Когда он открывает дверь своей спальни, он с удивлением понимает, что внутри включен приглушенный свет, и еще более потрясенно замечает, что Кенсу крепко спит на его кровати.

Какой-то порыв тоски окутывает его, когда он ложится на кровать и притягивает почему-то дрожащего Кенсу ближе к своей груди, пытаясь отогнать морозное беспокойство и тоску по мужу. Кенсу немного успокаивается, чувствуя аромат Чонина, но непослушные слезы немедленно начинают щекотать его веки и нос, заставляя громко всхлипнуть. И Чонин тихо обнимает его, целует в макушку и извиняется, что его не было рядом все это время. Кенсу все еще не знает, что он, возможно, сделал, чтобы расстроить мужа, но он все равно сожалеет, рыдая на груди Чонина и тая от его прикосновений.

Именно в этот момент Кенсу наконец удается раскрыть свой секрет.

— Я… беременный, — шепчет он между всхлипами, приглушенными рубашкой Чонина. Замерший, Чонин не совсем уверен, что услышал правильно, поэтому немного отстранятся и смотрит на лицо Кенсу, чтобы подтвердить. И Кенсу, всхлипнув, растягивает на своем заплаканном лице небольшую улыбку. — Я беременный, — повторяет он немного громче.

Чонин, уверенный, что на этот раз он услышал все правильно, необъяснимо широко улыбается и почти ликует. И даже с опухшим и красным от слез лицом Кенсу для Чонина кажется самым красивым человеком на свете. Чонин крепко обнимает своего супруга и будущего ребенка, прижимая их ближе к своему телу и своей душе.

Когда Кенсу оправляется от морального и физического истощения, он видит Чонина и не понимает, сон это или явь, и шепчет ему так спокойно, что даже не уверен, сказал ли он это вслух.

— Я люблю тебя.

\-----

— Итак, ты наконец подарил ему паразита.

Чонин сидит за столом своего рабочего кабинета в их доме, глядя на мужчину, спроектированного пикселями на стену, и все время вертя в руках карандаш. Он вздыхает, и чувства, что он испытывал от общения с этим человеком, мало чем отличаются от чувств, что он испытывал к женщине, которую он встретил несколько недель назад. Она была права, они похожи друг на друга.

— Отец, у Кенсу будет ребенок, а не паразит, — спокойно говорит он, закатывая глаза.

— Я не говорю, что это плохо, но младенцы и паразиты в значительной степени одно и то же. Ты же из медицинского, ты должен знать определение паразита. Это организм, живущий в другом организме, обычно называемом хозяином, и извлекающий выгоду, получая питательные вещества за счет хозяина. Люди докатились до того, что дают паразитам имена и растят их, — объясняет его отец, делая паузу, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. — К счастью, ты оказался вполне хорош, даже при том, что вылез из той жестокой женщины.

— Если это все, зачем ты позвонил мне, я вешаю трубку, — отвечает Чонин, но не двигается, чтобы закончить звонок, думая, что лучше все же узнать причину.

— Разве это не прекрасно, если мы проведем время вместе, без той женщины? Ты ведь сегодня даже не работаешь, — злится пожилой человек.

— Отец.

— Ладно. В общем, согласно традиции, я полагаю, что теперь могу официально позволить тебе унаследовать больницу. Я, так или иначе, готов отойти от дел. Приезжай домой в пятницу в одиннадцать, и мы пройдемся по документам с адвокатом, — его отец немного кашляет и разглаживает свою накрахмаленную рубашку. — Возможно, потом мы сходим куда-нибудь пообедать.

Отклонив предложение на обед и получив в ответ драматичный вздох, Чонин вешает трубку и возвращается к бумагам на своем столе, глядя на аналоговые часы, висящие на стене. Сегодня первый день его отпуска, который он взял впервые за долгие годы. Он странно себя чувствует, сидя дома, когда солнце все еще не взошло. В его дверь тихо стучат, прежде чем пара широких глаз без предупреждения заглядывает в комнату, заставляя Чонина улыбнуться тому, как Кенсу восхитителен.

— Ты занят? — спокойно спрашивает Кенсу, боясь прервать мужа.

— Нет, входи, — он делает мах рукой и обходит стол, чтобы облокотиться на него и оказаться друг перед другом. Мерцающее счастье разливается по его телу, когда он смотрит вниз на своего партнера. Он обхватывает руками стройную талию, большими пальцами лаская гладкую полоску кожи бедер. И ему кажется, что лучшая часть его выходных - это именно вот такие моменты.

Так или иначе, настроение немедленно устремляется вверх. Кенсу хочется прикоснуться к нему, поэтому он цепляется за ворот его рубашки и поднимется на носочки, соединяя их губы в любящем поцелуе. Затуманенный поцелуем вкуса сахарной ваты, Кенсу почти забывает о цели своего визита.

— Ты свободен в пятницу? У меня назначено первое обследование и УЗИ, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал со мной, — просит Кенсу, надеясь, что Чонин выделит немного время для него и их ребенка.

Первый рефлекс Чонина твердит ему принять приглашение, но он вспоминает, что назначил встречу с отцом. Он печально хмурит брови.

— Я должен поехать к своим родителям в 11, но это лишь на пару часов. Во сколько назначено обследование?

— Ох… — выдыхает Кенсу. — Мне назначено на час. Если ты не можешь, все в порядке. Может, в следующий раз.

Печальная, но понимающая улыбка танцует на губах Кенсу, и Чонин не может не узнать её: эта улыбка уже появлялась, когда он причинял ему боль в прошлом. Он быстро вычисляет приблизительное время, которое займет путь с другой стороны города до больницы, и решает, что он сможет сделать это.

— Хорошо, я приеду, — заявляет он уверенно.

Лицо Кенсу озаряется радостью и нетерпением, и великолепная сердцевидная улыбка заставляет грудь Чонина трепетать. И Чонин действительно надеется, что он не подведет Кенсу на сей раз, потому что их сердца уже почти связаны друг с другом.


	15. Chapter 15

Пальцы барабанят по лакированному деревянному столу, глаза то и дело посматривают на циферблат наручных часов, а нога тихо топает из-за нервной бумажной волокиты. Выдох через нос, новый взгляд на часы и очередные слова адвоката. Отец Чонина замечает беспокойное поведение своего сына среди тоскливой монотонности адвоката, когда тот читает условия контракта, и взволнованно задается вопросом почему.

_12:52._

Наконец, Чонин не выдерживает и строгим голосом обрывает скучный и серый монолог.

— … я очень сожалею, что так грубо прервал вас, но я должен быть в другом месте. Мы можем продолжить в другое время? — максимально вежливо пытается просить он, вставая с места.

— Где же ты должен быть, раз это важнее, чем наследование больницы? — спрашивает его отец, любопытный и озабоченный поведением сына. Все знают, что жизнь Чонина всегда вращалась вокруг его работы в больнице, поэтому удивительно, что есть действительно что-то более важное.

— Я обещал Кенсу, что пойду с ним на первое УЗИ, — в спешке выбалтывает он, застегивает свое пальто и выходит из комнаты широкими шагами.

Адвокат сидит с непонимающим выражением, глядя на своего клиента поверх оправы с массивными линзами, а отец Чонина гордо улыбается (и радуется мысли, что его сын пошел в него, а не ту гадкую женщину).

Двигатель машины ревет, когда Чонин изо всех сил давит на газ, минуя светофор за светофором и едва успевая проехать на желтый. _Едь быстрее!_ нервно думает он, взволнованно поглядывая на часы. Он должен быть на приеме. Он определенно должен, не для себя, а для Кенсу. Мысль, что он снова может разочаровать Кенсу, действительно заставляет его действовать, и его взгляд вновь устремляется к часам.

13:04.

Черт. Чонин быстро хлопает по своим карманам, одной рукой держа руль и другой пытаясь отыскать свой мобильный телефон. Затем он понимает, что его там нет, и шепотом проклинает все, потому что…

Кенсу с тревогой сидит в их частной палате и держит в своих липких от пота руках мобильный телефон Чонина, который он нашел сегодня утром на столе. Он встревоженно смотрит на него, понимая, что не сможет выяснить причину опоздания Чонина. Он нерешительно просматривает контакты, находя в телефоне мужа домашний телефон его родителей.

— Да?

— О, здравствуйте, тесть? Чонин у Вас? — нервно спрашивает Кенсу.

— Он только что уехал. Он так давил на газ, что должен быть меньше чем через двадцать минут.

Обменявшись парой слов, Кенсу со вздохом вешает трубку, и в палату входит доктор. Кенсу продолжает двигаться с неловкой улыбкой, несколько проклиная тот факт, что он всегда получает пристальное внимание, когда он в больнице, потому что он хочет ждать своего супруга.

Чонин несется по дороге, обгоняя все возможные машины и мчась вперед, когда машина неожиданно резко подскакивает. Непрерывный стук доносится снаружи, его автомобиль замедляется, и он мысленно просит, чтобы это было не то, о чем он думает. Он останавливается на обочине дороги, злясь и ругаясь, чтобы проверить шину.

Она спущена.

Какой прекрасный день, чтобы на всей скорости проехать по выбоине.

Он быстро дышит, проводя руками по волосам, пока его разум делает перезагрузку, моделируя различные планы действий. Он вычисляет, что будет слишком долго возвращаться назад в дом родителей, чтобы взять их автомобиль, и он не может сделать звонок без своего телефона. Хватает пары секунд, чтобы захлопнуты дверцу машины и изо все сил рвануть вниз по тротуару, да так, чтобы в ушах свистел ветер под охи удивленных пешеходов.

Еще пять миль, и он будет в больнице.

13:38.

Кенсу окружает мрачная аура, когда он выходит из палаты с рецептом витаминов для беременных в руках и тяжелым сердцем в груди. Он смотрит вперед пустым взглядом и не знает, о чем думать. Чонин сказал, что будет стараться изо всех сил приехать, и если он не в доме своих родителей, тогда где он? Мысль, что он мог попасть в аварию резко скручивает живот, рождая озабоченность по поводу безопасности и местонахождения Чонина. Что, если он пострадал? Что, если его автомобиль сломался и он не в состоянии связаться с кем-то?

И поэтому, когда на его плечо ложится чья-то рука, а на ухо кто-то начинает дышать он резко испуганно подпрыгивает и разворачивается, видя жутко широкую улыбку Бекхена. Чанель же продолжает дышать прямо в лицо Кенсу, раздувая его брови и ресницы. Но Кенсу не двигается, смотря на раздувающиеся ноздри.

— Какое совпадение! Ты тоже на УЗИ, Кенсу? — бодро щебечет Бекхен, радостно наклоняя голову и ярко улыбаясь.

— Мм, да, — бормочет спокойно Кенсу, отходя на шаг от Чанеля и осматриваясь.

Счастливое выражение Бекхена немного смазывается, когда он замечает волнение своего друга и эмоции, которые, как он давно уже знает, принадлежат уже много раз имевшей место причине. Его глаза сужаются, а губы сжимаются в линию, прежде чем он задает вопрос, на который уже знает ответ.

— Чонин с тобой?

Кенсу, слишком смущенный и с дрожащими пальцами, не может отрицать ситуацию, но пытается покрыть изодранные отверстия в сердце прозрачным кружевом лжи.

— Он просто опаздывает…

Вспышка чего-то пугающего озаряет лицо Бекхена, и он хочет уйти, не желая слушать жалостные оправдания Кенсу и попытки защитить кого-то, кого Бекхен считает недостойным.

— Жди нас перед больницей, а я сейчас схожу за машиной, и мы отвезем тебя домой, Кенсу.

Чанель бросает на Кенсу примирительный взгляд прежде, чем последовать за своим партнером к стоянке. И Кенсу ждет перед больницей, все еще пытаясь лелеять надежду, что Чонин приедет, но все же нити разрываются намного быстрее, чем он думал.

Даже при том, что их отношения в последнее время начинали налаживаться, Кенсу не может заставить исчезнуть чувство ненадежности. Физическое внимание, кажется, было просто временным лечением, чем-то, чтобы насытить монстра, который продолжает расти в его сердце, вот-вот грозясь сожрать его.

И он боится.

Действительно боится того, что может произойти, когда оно съест его сердце и, самое главное, его любовь к Чонину.

— Кенсу! — раздается сбоку голос Сухо, приветствующего его яркими и прекрасными глазами. Он не в докторском халате, и Кенсу предполагает, что он как раз собирается начать свою рабочую смену.

— Сухо, рад тебя видеть, — без энтузиазма отвечает Кенсу, пытаясь не смотреть на доктора, чтобы не выдать свое состояние.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Сухо, его голос низкий и успокаивающий, какой сейчас и нужен Кенсу.

То, чего прямо сейчас больше всего хочет Кенсу, — это внимание, любовь, забота… То, чего нет. Его голос начинает дрожать.

— Нет, просто… — к его глазам подступают слезы, и он чувствует, что его тело дрожит от слишком большого эмоционального веса. Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы убедить их остановиться, потому что он не должен плакать на публике и особенно перед Сухо.

Но Сухо видит его страдания и не задает вопросов: он просто притягивает его в объятия, пытаясь показать ему, что он в безопасности, потому что знает, что Кенсу этого не хватает.

— Все будет в порядке. Я здесь, с тобой, — нежно шепчет Сухо в волосы Кенсу.

От утешительных слов слезы лишь начинают литься сильнее, и в душе почему-то больно, что эти слова говорит не Чонин. Его дыхание становится резким и тяжелым, а всхлипы наполняют легкие, и все, чего он до боли хочет прямо сейчас, — уйти. Он нерешительно обхватывает руками тело Сухо…

… И к больнице подбегает Чонин, запыхавшийся и весь мокрый и потный. Забывая про спешку и дрожащие колени, он продолжает наблюдать эту немую сцену. Волна чего-то неприятного почти заставляет его упасть на тротуар. Он всегда был в состоянии получить все, что хотел, независимо от того, что для этого требуется, если он прилагал достаточно усилий, но на сей раз усилий было не достаточно. Его сердце разбивается, когда он опять видит Сухо и Кенсу вместе.

Но в этот раз все иначе.

Потому что для Сухо и Кенсу первый раз был ошибкой, второй раз — случайностью, а третий — порывом эмоций.

И Чонину хочется кричать, потому что, очевидно, его место в сердце Кенсу легко занял Сухо.

\-----

— Кенсу, ты волшебник? — весело поет Чанель, катаясь в носках по отполированному полу, будто на коньках. — Почему наш дом не такой?

— Просто иди уже в ванную! — сердито кричит Бекхен; его гормоны делают его немного эмоционально нестабильным. А вместе с фактом, что он совсем не одобряет отношения Кенсу и Чонина, он еще и в агрессивном настроении. Что, черт возьми, Кенсу мог увидеть в этом ублюдке?

На мгновение выходя из своего разгоряченного состояния, Бекхен секунду смотрит на пол, прежде чем сделать несколько неуверенных шагов по скользкой поверхности и едва не встретить лицом пол.

— Это опасно, Кенсу! — восклицает он, выставляя руки с обеих сторон от своего тела, чтобы сохранить баланс, и аккуратно шагая в гостиную.

— Чонин в последнее время часто был дома, поэтому я пытался сделать дом особенно чистым, — спокойно объясняет Кенсу снимая обувь и включая свет.

Между ними повисает напряженность, и Бекхен шипит:

— Чонин это, Чонин то. Ты уже простил его за сегодня? Это даже не в первый раз.

Ледяной холод в атмосфере замораживает Кенсу, как айсберг, и он знает, что должен быть осторожен в своих словах.

— О-он забыл сегодня свой телефон дома. Возможно, с ним что-то произошло по дороге в больницу…

— Ты все еще защищаешь его? Почему ты такой глупый, Кенсу? Говорят, любовь слепа, но ты, судя по всему, еще глухой и сумасшедший! — утверждает раздраженный Бекхен, постепенно становясь все громче и громче. — Это не имеет смысла, это не приносит тебе ничего, кроме вреда! Он всегда обманывает тебя, и ты позволяешь ему это! Ты позволяешь ему обращаться с тобой как с пустым местом!

Бекхен совершенно не хочет причинить ему боль, но после того, как он столько лет видел лучшего друга полным надежд, что просто беспощадно рушатся снова и снова, вся эта ситуация убивает его. Он не может стоять в стороне и просто спокойно смотреть, и, как хороший друг, он обязан открыть глаза Кенсу и заставить его понять, что любовь сама не прокладывает себе путь. Он находится в нездоровых отношениях, и все это знают.

— Бекхен, пожалуйста, не оскорбляй Чонина. Он хороший человек, — бормочет Кенсу, не желая добавлять поводов, крича на Бекхена, как он неправ, потому что…

… возможно, он прав.

Такой ответ вселяет в Бекхена лишь гнев и заставляет его вырасти в смертельный вихрь, убивший всю его сдержанность.

— Ты!.. Ты действительно думаешь, что он любит тебя? Ты должно быть шутишь, Кенсу! Это… просто потому, что сейчас ты носишь его ребенка, тебя-то он ни во что не ставит! Черт, да он просто жалеет тебя! — кричит Бекхен, и Кенсу чувствует, как что-то внутри отделяется и раскалывается на миллион частей, потому что…

Разве это не правда?

Были редкие случаи, когда Чонин уделял ему внимание, но это не отменяет того факта, что он не относился к нему хорошо, пока не узнал, что он беремененный? И глубоко внутри Кенсу всегда знал.

Он всегда знал, что Чонин лишь жалеет его.

Но, если ты отрицаешь мысль достаточно долго, разве она исчезнет?

Слезы снова скрываются за его веками, ожидая момента, чтобы сбежать. Одно дело знать самому, другое — когда тебе говорит об этом кто-то другой. Он не хочет признавать это. Он никогда это не признает; тревожная ненадежность, которую он пытался сбросить в сточную канаву и смыть, но которая продолжает возвращаться, продолжает портить его сердце.

Чанель возвращается из ванной вовремя, слыша конец разговора и немедленно пытается унять своего мужа, кладя ему руку поперек груди и таща к двери.

— Бекхен, прекрати это! Не говори такие вещи Кенсу!

— Почему нет? Это абсолютная правда, и ты знаешь это! Он сам знает это! Он просто слишком тупой! — вопит Бекхен, пока его тащат подальше от парализованного Кенсу.

Чанель кладет руку на рот супруга и бросает опасающиеся взгляды на своего друга.

— Извини, маленький делает Бекхена очень капризным. Он не имел это в виду, правда. Увидимся, — Чанель нервно смеется, берет обувь Бекхена и хлопает дверью.

Кенсу, пораженный ядовитыми словами, не может даже заплакать. Он может лишь стоять посреди дома и чувствовать себя подобно жильцу ада, считающему тикающие секунды. Возможно, проходят часы, когда он наконец прикасается дрожащей рукой к щеке, пытаясь заставить себя улыбнуться, но его мышцы не повинуются. Он делает долгий выдох и так или иначе идет в свою спальню, смотря на Чонинни.

Невероятная тяжесть, пригибающая его, сокрушает его сердце и увеличивает чувство депрессии, которые он ощущал уже несколько недель. Хотя в глубине он теплит каплю надежды, все еще держащуюся на тонком волоске.

И все же.

От хлопка парадной двери внизу он вздрагивает и неумышленно задерживает дыхание. Это должен быть Чонин, вернувшийся домой. И в этот момент Кенсу понимает, что также хочет, чтобы все закончилось. Он хочет, чтобы боль закончилась, потому что он так устал иметь дело с такой утомительной жизнью, полной таинственной неизвестности.

Он подходит к вершине лестницы, и Чонин поворачивает к нему голову, но не смотрит в глаза.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — бормочет Кенсу, снова пытаясь выдавить улыбку, но та безнадежно рушится, потому что мышцы отказываются отвечать.

Чонин ничего не говорит. Он лишь продолжает стоять в прихожей и смотреть вниз. Его ревность терзает душу, и это мешает мыслить рационально, потому что, возможно, Кенсу действительно изменяет ему. Возможно, Кенсу лгал, когда сказал, что любит его. Возможно, все это просто фасад, спектакль, поставленный, чтобы разыграть его.

Слезы наконец переходят в бурю эмоционального мучения, когда Кенсу понимает, что больше не в состоянии улыбнуться Чонину, как он всегда это делал. И единственный вопрос, который продолжает звучать в его голове и мучить его существование:

— Ты меня любишь, Чонин?

Вопрос выходит хриплым и измученным. Рот Чонина открывается, чтобы правдиво высказать свой ответ, но он не может произнести это среди этой ужасной запутанной ситуации, поэтому он отвечает вопросом, что мучает его самого.

— Зачем тебе нужна моя любовь? — когда _он_ тот, кого ты хочешь…

Это застает Кенсу врасплох, и его сердце падает и разбирается в мелкие куски пыли. Монстр уже почти закончил пожирать его, когда его лицо наконец выдает ту гротескную улыбку наряду с сатирическим тоном и вместе с насмешкой в адрес самого себя.

— …Как глупо с моей стороны. Конечно же, ты не любишь…

И как только Кенсу делает шаг вниз по полированной лестнице, раздается глухой стук, потому что его носки соскальзывают, и, повернув голову, Чонин становится свидетелем того, как Кенсу падает, и в этот момент его мир сталкивается с черной дырой, где он может думать только о Кенсу… только о Кенсу, потому что..

Нанесенный урон настолько велик, что он просто не может думать ни о чем больше.


	16. Chapter 16

Его живот скручивает мерзкая боль, она отвратительна, ужасна — это смесь беспокойства и ненависти к себе. Вина. Это бесконечная вина, которая пожирает его живьем, пока он сидит здесь, закрывает потными ладонями лицо и прижимает локти к дрожащим коленям. Его зубы сжаты так, что на следующий день будут болеть скулы, но ему все равно, потому что это не ему сейчас действительно, по-настоящему больно. И он знает, что это полностью его ошибка. Весь этот хаос — можно ли настолько важное вообще вместить в такое незначительное слово? — полностью его ошибка.

Сидя на этом пластиковом стуле, он ворошит все свои воспоминания. Когда он не был достаточно внимателен, когда он не был хорошим супругом, и это медленно и мучительно гложет его, угрожая утянуть его в пропасть и никогда больше не отпускать.

Количество вины, которое медленно заполняет и грызет его органы, перетекает в боль от неизлечимой болезни, когда приходит все больше и больше людей. Где-то на периферии сознания он слышит стоны и плач, голоса людей, которые так ему знакомы. Слезы сами катятся из глаз, когда им сообщают о том, что произошло, а ногти впиваются в голову, чтобы заглушить боль, которая становится только больше.

Он знает, что все они смотрят на него; они все пытаются определить его чувства и отношение к этому, но он не может поднять глаза и встретить их взгляды. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой наказал его за это: это может сделать лишь единственный человек, который прямо сейчас не рядом. Поэтому он пытается просто уйти в себя.

Он хватается за мимолетные секунды, но те уворачиваются от него, просачиваются в воздух, как дым, и рассеиваются. Время — вот, что ему нужно, но тем не менее сейчас именно часы бьют по вискам своим тиканьем. Ему привычен слабый запах дезинфицирующего средства и пластмассы, но именно сейчас он так отвратителен. Выходит доктор, и им позволяют войти в палату, но он не может заставить свои каменные конечности сделать это. Сехун, который был в больнице с Луханом, когда они приехали на скорой, кладет руку на плечо друга, но для Чонина земля дрожит слишком сильно, и он не может встать.

Чужая рука сжимает его плечо, таща по коридору в ярко освещенную комнату, где он парализовано стоит в дверном проеме, его мышцы твердеют, а холодный пот окатывает спину, когда лавина эмоций срывается на него. Страшно даже вздохнуть; он слишком боится даже подойти ближе к пациенту в постели, окруженной людьми.

Даже с теплыми прикосновениями друзей и бесконечной любовью родителей, Кенсу не может делать ничего, кроме как плакать. Он плачет и кричит в руки, кроша остатки сердца. Он просит всех отойти, не желая, чтобы кто-то испачкался грязью, которой, как он думает, он омыт. Потому что он подвел их всех; он потерял самую важную вещь в их жизни, потому что…

Ребенка больше нет.

Взволнованные и молящие глаза скользят к Чонину, и он знает, что они исследуют его снова — пожалуйста, сделай что-либо, хоть что-нибудь—, но тот раскалывается под давлением, ни в чем не уверенный и слишком боящийся шагнуть на стеклянные черепки и разлагающуюся плоть в аду.

Поэтому он убегает из удушающей комнаты, потому что где угодно сейчас безопаснее, чем здесь.

\-----

Солнечный свет просачивается через окна, создавая удлиненные квадраты, подобно шахматной доске, на мягком, покрытом коврами полу. Весна в полном разгаре, она несет с собой туман после дождя и запахи плодородной земли и цветов.

Но ничто из этого не имеет значения для Кенсу.

Он плавает в оттенках серого; его мир бесплодный и бесцветный, он чувствует, будто смерть дышит ледяным воздухом ему в шею, готовая забрать его в любой момент. И ему жаль, что этого не происходит. Ни солнце, ни дождь не могут заставить его растаять, и он думает, что, возможно, он уже мертв, но его мозг еще не признал это. Его комната, как и он сам, погрузилась в темноту и мрак.

Он предполагает, что, должно быть, вот как выглядит проживание в психиатрической больнице: холодные и невероятно громкие стены, кричащие на него каждую секунду, даже когда это те же стены, на которые он смотрел почти всю свою жизнь. Он так хотел бы выключить все вопросы, выключить все голоса, приглушить весь звук и шум, потому что все, чего он хочет, состоит в том, чтобы запереть уродство, смыть грязь, закрыть весь свет. Он очень хочет выбросить все воспоминания и боль, он молится о том, чтобы остановить — остановить ненависть и мучение, которое продолжает приносить ему боль, но даже когда он лежит здесь, его душа кровоточит на простыни.

Крохотный пучок жизни исчез, и Кенсу теперь может лишь разве что дышать и ворочаться на кровати, потому что спать он не может, когда он так пуст — все так пусто. Инстинктивно, его рука останавливается на его животе, кончики пальцев скользят по бинтам, скрывающим рубцы. Горе вновь начинает колоть его веки, когда он вспоминает, что они удалили его ребенка; маленькая жизнь, которая прекратила существование так внезапно из-за его небрежности.

Раздатся стук в дверь спальни, но это не заставляет его даже вздрогнуть, потому что, чего бояться, когда ты и так уже все потерял? Но несмотря на это, он пытается смахнуть слезы и подавить рыдания, когда его мать смотрит на него.

— Кенсу, ты не голоден? Ты должен что-нибудь съесть, — говорит она тихим голосом.

Он качает головой, глубже забираясь в свой кокон из одеял. Она аккуратно уходит и встает по другую сторону двери в его спальню, слушая наполненные горем всхлипы из коридора их когда-то теплого дома.

И это раздирает душу, когда человека, в котором ты сейчас так нуждаешься, нет рядом.

\-----

Прямо сейчас карма безжалостно пинает его в лицо ботинками со стальным носом, бьет его черепом об цемент, вызывая внутреннее кровотечение, заставляя невидимые ушибы расцветать на его коже. Она режет его вены и погружает в него свои острые зубы, оставляя его тело изодранным, но желает сделать еще больше.

Он заслуживает большего.

Потому что страданий, что он испытывает, не достаточно, чтобы избавить его от вины, что продолжает витать вокруг него.

Слышится мягкий стук по двери в его кабинет, но он не уверен, не послышалось ли ему, из-за параноидального и беспокойного мозга и отсутствия сна, что оставил его в это страшное время. Из-за двери показывается голова Лухана, и Сехун следует его примеру, поэтому Чонин наконец понимает, что у него действительно посетители.

— Чонин… — произносит знакомый голос, и глаза Чонина поднимаются, его тело напрягается: он пугается человеческого контакта и мысли, что они могут начать обсуждать запретную тему, которая продолжает забивать в него поржавевшие и уродливые гвозди. Лухан смотрит на него и вздыхает. Он видит налитые кровью глаза, впалые темные круги и дрожащие пальцы.

— Сейчас ты должен быть с Кенсу… Вы можете пройти через это вместе. Имплант не поврежден, поэтому вы сможете попробовать еще раз…

От знакомого имени Чонин вздрагивает, и его лицо принимает форму несчастной дуги от эмоционального напряжения, после чего он бормочет:

— Но что я могу сделать…

— Если бы я был Кенсу, то ждал бы от тебя слов поддержки, чтобы знать, что ты заботишься…

Чонина переполняет внезапное раздражение.

— …Но что, черт возьми, ты можешь сказать тому, кто потерял своего ребенка? ‘Все будет хорошо’? Нет! Ничего не будет! Ничего никогда не будет как прежде, и, независимо от того, сколько слов ты скажешь, это не заставит нашего ребенка вернуться! — кричит Чонин, поднимаясь из-за стола и сжимая кулаки. Они не понимают. Они просто не могут понять, каково это, потерять ребенка; обвинять себя и тонуть в отчаянии.

Посмотрев на своего мужа через материальную тишину, Сехун кашляет.

— Иногда действия важнее слов. Возможно, ты тот, кто лучше всех сейчас понимает, насколько ему больно.

И Чонин выходит из комнаты без плана, но полный намерений.

\-----

Он уехал, чтобы ничего не ждать.

Теперь он даже не надеется, потому что монстр съел все всего внутренности, очистил его от всяких чувств и оставил посреди бесконечной ямы адского огня и презрения.

Кенсу наконец удается пойти в ванную, чтобы помыть руки. Тогда он понимает, что прошла уже неделя, с тех пор как он видел своего мужа. Он оставался в доме своих родителей, так как больница выписала его, а с Чонином не было никакой связи: никаких телефонных звонков, никаких визитов — ничего.

Он, должно быть, бросил его. Это единственное вероятное объяснение. И он имеет полное право, потому что Кенсу подвел его. Какое печальное оправдание супруга. Он даже не может сделать Чонина счастливым.

От горячей воды и пара зеркало потеет, и он вытирает его ладонью, замечая свое жалкое отражение. Его реакция - усмешка и короткий смех.

_Ты так глуп. Ты так слеп. Ты так уродлив. Никто не хочет тебя. Ты заслуживаешь смерти._

Его отражение смотрит на него хмурым взглядом, и слезы вот-вот угрожают вновь скатиться по щекам.

Его бросили.

От этой мысли он делает полный горечи всхлип. Это ужасно. Совершенно ужасно. Он брызгает холодной водой на лицо, пытаясь смыть эмоции и растирает кончиками пальцев опухшие и больные веки.

Голос его матери просачивается в ванную сквозь пар, что вздымается в комнате.

— Дорогой, у тебя гость. Он ждет внизу.

Что-то похожее на страх, с нитью рвения, искажает его мысли, и он переодевается в подходящую одежду, глядя на себя в зеркало спальни.  
 _  
Это Чонин? Он сердится? Или, может, ему грустно? Возможно, он ничего не чувствует?_

Его нижняя губа оказывается меж его зубами, когда винтики в его мозге крутятся и поворачиваются. Что ему сказать мужу? Он должен извиниться? Он должен притвориться, что все хорошо, когда, определенно, это не так? О чем он должен говорить?

Должно быть, он здесь, чтобы официально отказаться от него.

В конце концов, зачем жить с кем-то, кто лишь разочаровывает тебя?

Подсознательно он начинает перебирать свое обручальное кольцо, серебряную полоску, единственное доказательство того, что все это не сон. И от внезапного гнева на самого себя он пытается оторвать его от пальца. Но оно не двигается. Конечно же, оно не двигается. IRIS слишком умна.

Он вздыхает и идет вниз по лестнице, пытаясь решить дилемму, растущую с каждым его шагом. Он не хочет видеть его. Нет, он хочет. Он не хочет слышать его голос… Или же хочет…

Прошли дни с тех пор, как он в последний раз касался кого-то, контактировал с чужой кожей. Это отчаянный вид инстинктивного желания; потребность чувствовать физический комфорт и безопасность от другого человека, кого-то теплого, с обещаниями счастливого будущего. Он хочет услышать эти пустые гарантии, что все будет хорошо; что он рядом; что он его не оставит.

Даже если Чонин соврет.

Но человек внизу не Чонин. Это Сухо.

Его сердце радикально меняется, внезапно падает и слабеет. Его пальцы автоматически поднимаются, чтобы попытаться скрыть свои веки, симптомы депрессии, вытекающей через его керамическую маску совершенства и счастья.

— П-привет, — бормочет он, глядя вниз, будто думая, что раз он не видит Сухо, то и Сухо не увидит его.

— Привет, давно не виделись. У тебя есть немного времени? — спрашивает Сухо, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. — Сегодня хорошая погода.

Кенсу кивает, машет рукой родителям, что стоят недалеко, и надевает обувь. Солнце снаружи яркое. Слишком яркое для его чувствительных глаз, оно напоминает ему о холодных поцелуях одного человека, что похожи на отдых под тенистыми деревьями в жаркие дни…

Хватит.

Просто. Хватит, Кенсу.

Сухо успокаивающе улыбается ему, когда они стоят на тротуаре перед домом бледно-желтого цвета, который, как убедила отца Кенсу его мать, мерцает оптимизмом и надеждой.

Как нелепо.

— Я хотел проверить, как ты, поэтому отчасти незаконно изучил твою карту пациента и нашел адрес. Я очень сожалею, что вторгся в твою частную жизнь, и, если тебе неудобно, я могу уехать, — застенчиво говорит Сухо, глядя на парня напротив сквозь свои ресницы.

— О… — неубедительно отвечает Кенсу, не уверенный, как он теперь должен реагировать на людей. Его пристальный взгляд останавливается на часах, обвивающих запястье доктора. Они кажутся чрезмерно экстравагантными для человека, столь простого, как Сухо. Как будто он неспособен сосредоточиться на чем-то другом сейчас.

Лицо Сухо смягчается, когда он оглядывает Кенсу, особенно опечаленный его пепельными и измученными чертами лица, которые раньше были такими яркими и прекрасными.

— Он навещал тебя?

Кенсу напрягается. Сухо понимает.

— Значит не навещал.

Эти слова взывают к чему-то важному в Кенсу, чему-то реальному и хрупкому. И в этот момент он решает, что тень, названная любовью, слишком затемнила его мир. Она довольно долго туманила ему путь, не давая открыть глаза и посмотреть вокруг.

Сухо совсем не хочет видеть его таким: сломанным и измученным, ведь он заслуживает большего. Кенсу тот, кто определенно должен быть любимым. И он обхватывает руками дрожащие плечи Кенсу, прижмает его к груди и пытается передать ему всю любовь, которую он хранил в сердце и душе. В таком состоянии Кенсу тает почти сразу; лишенный всяких контактов и нежности, он просто расслабляется, и его сердце ухает.

Сухо думает, как приятно держать Кенсу в своих объятиях. Он опускает голову, делая их лица ближе друг другу и чувствуя горячее дыхание Кенсу на своем носу.

— Можно поцеловать тебя? — нерешительно спрашивает он, взволнованно ожидая ответа и жалея, что вынудил его в прошлый раз.

Мир замирает, и Кенсу становится все равно на все, за исключением его пульсирующего сердца. И он сокращает расстояние, прижимая их губы друг к другу и наслаждаясь приятным ощущением влажных губ, находя приют в руках Сухо.

И кажется, что Чонин всегда находит наихудшее время, чтобы появиться, потому что он видит, как Сухо и Кенсу выходят из дома, обмениваются несколькими словами друг с другом, и затем все происходит слишком быстро. Он смотрит, как любовь всей его жизни целует кого-то другого. Он смотрит, как его близкий друг, которого он знает много лет, целует кого-то, кто принадлежит ему.

Или, по крайней мере, принадлежал.

В тот день его сердце осколками рассыпается на улице. Его рука тянется ко рту, а слезы медленно скатываются вниз по щекам, когда взрывная боль бьет в его груди.

Эта сцена продолжает проигрываться, как сломанная пластинка, с тех пор мучая его каждую секунду каждого дня его жизни.


	17. Chapter 17

Они отстраняются друг от друга с мягким вздохом, и что-то в голове Кенсу щелкает, разгоняя туман и делая мир абсолютно ясным после этой дозы человеческого контакта. Он отталкивает от себя Сухо, инстинктивно прикладывая руку к влажным губам.

Непонимающее выражение Сухо превращается в гримасу боли от этой неожиданной реакции на поцелуй. Его желание сбылось, он смог испытать рай на кончике языка, но это пришло так же быстро, как и ушло.

А Кенсу может думать только о том, насколько это неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. Что он делает здесь с Сухо? Всё, абсолютно всё против его нравов, и он определенно изменяет Чонину, и, о Боже мой, что произошло?

Сухо, не готовый сдаваться, хватает запястье Кенсу, немного резче, чем хотел. Он полон решимости преуспеть, сделать Кенсу своим. Он застрял в этой неопределенности, начиная со смерти своего мужа несколько лет назад и заканчивая единственным человеком, которому удалось за долгие годы задеть его сердце.

Мозг Кенсу все еще забит и затоплен вспышками искр и вины, и он грызет свою нижнюю губу, уклоняясь от прикосновения к запястью.

— Извини, я просто… я правда не знаю, но… я не могу. Прости, Сухо. Я сожалею, но это была ошибка. Я...

— Как ты можешь до сих пор любить его? — шипит Сухо с печалью, гневом и тоской, просачивающимся через его обычно успокаивающую и яркую маску. Его сердце грубо рвется, и ничто, кажется, больше не имеет смысла, но где-то в глубине души он знает, что все так и должно было быть: сердце Кенсу всегда будет с Чонином.

Глаза Кенсу расширяются, когда он впервые видит гнев Сухо. И он отводит взгляд, смотря куда-то в асфальт. Его тщательно хранимое самообладание рушится, и он кричит:

— Почему это так неправильно, заботиться о нем больше, чем он обо мне? Что такого в том, что я боюсь причинить ему боль, расстроить его? Почему для вас это неправильно?

И Кенсу, уставший от всех этих людей, говорящих ему, что он находится в нездоровых отношениях, что он заслуживает лучшего, думает, что, возможно, все это не так. Возможно, он находится в этих отношениях из-за собственного эгоизма, собственного жадного желания забрать Чонина себе; хотеть быть единственным человеком, который в состоянии расшифровать строгие меры безопасности, под которыми он прячет свое сердце.

Но где-то на этом пути он упал. Он упал в бесконечное облако, названное любовью, так глубоко, что не может даже вспомнить, где выход. Где-то далеко в глубине души он все еще любит его. Потому что любовь — это не то, что может исчезнуть, она просто быстро меняется, как океан: приходит и уходит с волнами.

Все заставляют его думать, что он легко может стереть его, как ошибку, написанную карандашом…, но что если он использовал чернила? Что тогда?

_Что тогда?_

\-----

Трель дверного звонка раздается по всей квартире, эхом отскакивая от стен. Сехун ворочается в постели, пытаясь игнорировать шум и сожалея, что спроектировал их дом  так, что звонок слышен в каждой комнате. Умно, Сехун. Правда умно. Он обнимает Лухана и прижимает его ближе к груди, автоматически кладя руку на живот и лаская их быстро растущего ребенка. Лухан стонет.

— Сехун, — бормочет он, нехотя убирая руки мужа с живота. — Дверь.

Сехун раздраженно выдыхает на шею мужа и встает. Когда он оставляет мягкую теплоту их кровати, он идет по холодному воздуху в прихожую, не понимая, кто может звонить в столь безбожный час? Звонок повторяется, заставляя его на мгновение думать, что лучше зайти на кухню и захватить нож. Вздыхая, он открывает дверь.

Разумеется, это Ким Чертов Чонин.

Ему стоило захватить нож.

— Сехун-а! — весело поет Чонин, шагая внутрь и обнимая друга за шею, пока Сехун пытается закрыть дверь. В нос врезается острый запах алкоголя, и Сехун морщится в отвращении.

— Что ты, черт возьми, здесь делаешь, Чонин?

— Сехун-а, я беременный?

— Иди домой, Чонин, ты пьян.

Чонин смеется, громко и несдержанно, так, что его смех наполняет весь акустический спектр дома. Сехун хочет просто ударить кулаком своего друга, когда видит, как тот падает на диван в гостиной, потому что… Он просто хочет спать!

Внезапно, Чонин садится прямо, будто его привели в чувство резкой и сильной мыслью, скользнувшей между туманом опьянения и горя.

— Знаешь, Кенсу, он… он действительно милый, — нечленораздельно произносит Чонин, акцентируя внимание Сехуна, который устраивается на двухместном диване напротив.

Сехун закатывает глаза. Это будет долгая ночь.

И он прав, потому что Чонин просто продолжает.

— Кожа Кенсу такая мягкая…

— О Боже…

— …он такой узкий и такой податливый, даже когда я растягиваю его? Я не знаю, друг…

— Как, черт возьми, ты вообще добрался сюда в таком состоянии. Иди домой! — громким шепотом твердит Сехун, совершенно не желая будить Лухана.

Чонин замирает и молчит, и на минуту весь дом погружается в тишину. Сехуна начинает одолевать беспокойство, и он наклоняется, чтобы проверить, что друг не спит с широко открытыми глазами.

— Я не могу! — наконец бормочет Чонин с отрыжкой и кашлем в одно и то же время. — Потому что… — его выражение сворачивается и высыхает в кучу боли и несчастья, а эмоции бьются в конвульсиях. — … я продолжаю наступать на его следы, когда я дома! Все там напоминает мне о нем! Я не могу сбежать от этого! — отчаянно кричит он, и первые соленые капельки сбегают по его щекам.

На лестнице раздается скрип, и Сехун цокает, потому что Лухан все же встал и плетется идет в их сторону, мило взлохмаченный и сонный. Он бросает на Сехуна озадаченный взгляд, потому что, какого черта… Ким Чонин ревет в их доме? Сехун просто пожимает плечами и машет рукой, чтобы муж шел спать.

Но Лухан остается, притираясь к мужу и накидывая мягкое одеяло на их ноги. По привычке, Сехун обнимает его за плечи и немного сжимает, наблюдая, как пьяный Чонин неудержимо плачет. Вздыхая, Сехун наконец спрашивает.

— Что произошло, Чонин?

Чонин всхлипывает и убирает от лица руки, вздыхая.

— Сухо спит с моим Кенсу!

— Воу! — выкрикивает Лухан и катапультируется с места, а Сехун с надеждой поднимает брови.

— Они целовались! Я видел их! Кенсу сам начал! — продолжает Чонин сквозь всхлипы. — Тот ублюдок, Сехун… он… Я был тем, кто был с ним, когда Чондэ умер, а он просто поворачивается ко мне спиной и предает меня!

— Чонин, успокойся, мы можем подумать об этом рационально, — мягко говорит Сехун, глядя на друга.

— Что, если Кенсу даже не носил моего ребенка? Что, если это Су…

Звонкий звук от пощечины раздается по всему дому, и Чонин прижимает руку к покрасневшей щеке, саднящей болью.

— Заткнись, Чонин! — кричит Лухан. — Ладно, ты облажался! Ты действительно облажался, но как, черт возьми, ты собираешься и исправлять это? Что сделано, то сделано, но ты просто собираешься сидеть здесь и реветь, как избалованный ребенок? И что, что тот ублюдок украл у тебя Кенсу? Что ты собираешься делать, тряпка?

— Я не знаю… — выдыхает Чонин, потирая лицо.

— Хорошо иди домой и подумай об этом, чертов ничего не знающий придурок! — гневно рычит Лухан, бросая одеяло в лицо друга и топая к лестнице в бурных миазмах гнева и гормональных колебаний.

Чонин икает и вздыхает, наконец вставая и уходя, и Сехун улыбается, довольный, что он наконец избавлен от обязанности необходимости заботиться о Чонине, когда…

— Отвези его домой, Сехун! Он слишком пьян, чтобы вести машину! — сердито кричит Лухан с лестницы.

Черт.

\-----

После его долгого и молчаливого пути домой с Сехуном (слава Богу, думает Сехун), Чонин с четвертой попытки набирает код, чтобы попасть в дом. Отбросив обувь, он делает два шатких шага внутрь… и поскальзывается на гладком полу. Его лицо сталкивается с полом, в ушах звенит, нос отдает болью.

Ему требуются несколько секунд, чтобы полностью осознать то, что произошло. Он закрывает глаза, довольный прохладной поверхностью, и прижимает к ней саднящую щеку. И тут в его лице что-то меняется. Возможно, вот что чувствовал Кенсу, когда упал в тот день.

Но нет.

Должно быть, это было намного хуже.

Он начинает плакать. Выворачивающие пищеварительный тракт беспомощность и горе, растут и лишь помогают ему потерять контроль в этой плачевной темноте, которая, кажется, становится все более и более глубокой. И так или иначе… так или иначе он стал зависеть от Кенсу, испорченный его добротой и полуобещанием, что он всегда будет здесь, рядом; что он всегда будет домом, в который Чонин сможет вернуться.

Но он неправ. Так неправ, потому что их любовь все время колеблется и рушится, выводится из равновесия в сладких, мазохистских муках. Он медленно поднимается, с трудом шагая вверх по лестнице и открывая дверь спальни Кенсу из чистого желания и тоски.

С громким хлопком он падет на кровать и кутается в одеяло, прижимая его к себе и сворачиваясь в клубок. Возможно, Кенсу будет недоволен таким беспорядком, когда…

Что, если Кенсу никогда не вернется?

От этой неприятной мысли на него накатывает новый приступ. В тоске и отчаянии он замечает кролика, сидящего у подушек, и его рука немедленно протягивается и скручивает его шею. Другая рука сжимает его тело, но кажется, будто что-то в нем не так.

Будто внутри него что-то есть. Чонин садится на постели и осматривает игрушку. Почему его живот такой твердый?

Пальцы оказываются на прикроватной лампе, и под мягко пылающим светом он замечает небольшую застежку-молнию на спине, столь миниатюрную, что её почти не видно между швами ткани и ниток. Чонин с любопытством расстегивает молнию и удивляется.

Он вытаскивает пластиковую карточку с фотографией.

В его голове мельтешит непонимание, а брови приподнимаются, прежде чем он переворачивает её и смотрит на другую сторону, видя…

Себя.

Он смотрит на себя, свою улыбку, и не находит ничего, кроме замешательства, пытаясь понять ситуацию. Алкоголь быстро рассеивается, и мир становится более ясным.

А затем что-то щелкает.

_Я думаю, на фотографии он выглядит милее!_

_Чонинни… Он всегда со мной, когда мне грустно._

Жемчужные капли надежды начинают расти в его перламутровой раковине незащищенности, между толстыми створками, мерцающими блеском обещанного счастья, и возможно, просто возможно…

_Поверь мне, он определенно любит тебя._


	18. Chapter 18

Сухо ненавидит весеннюю пору.

Весеннюю пору с ее прохладными ветрами и мирно пробуждающимися животными; множеством зеленых почек и ростков, возвращающимся птицами, бело-розовыми лепестками роз, которые так изящно падают, танцуя и вращаясь в их тщательно продуманном ритуале прежде, чем поцеловать землю своей бархатной мягкостью.

Да, Сухо ненавидит это.

Именно в такие дни, когда еще не совсем тепло, но уже не совсем холодно, на него снова нападает бессонница. С ножом для разделки туш она стучится к нему в полночь, разрезая его больное одиночество, напоминая трагический конец, что все еще отражается в осколках его разбитой души.

В эти дни он смотрит на вторую подушку на своей кровати дольше обычного, протягивает руку и гладит ткань, на которой он не спал и которую не заменял уже четыре года. Четыре года бессонниц, темноты и монохрома.

В эти дни ему нужно немного больше времени, чтобы подготовиться утром, немного дольше, чтобы почистить зубы и одеться. И затем надеть часы.

Он проводит кончиками пальцев по стеклянному циферблату и аккуратно застегивает часы на запястье. Они не вписываются в его стиль, но он не может их не надеть. Это хрупкое воспоминание о былых счастливых днях, которые уже невозможно вернуть.

В эти дни он особенно тоскует по своей первой любви.

\-----

Сухо всегда с легкостью может прочитать других: по взгляду, по жестам, по взмахам рук. Людей всегда легко понять. В свою очередь, для него всегда было легко ладить с другими. Все, что он должен был делать, — быть добрым и нейтральным во всем, скрывать свои истинные чувства и быть дипломатичным до самого конца.

Это ключ к его успеху. Это причина, почему его избирали школьным президентом каждый год, начиная с начальной. Вот почему он мог сыскать такое уважение в школе и на работе, почему он всегда мог сохранять свои отношения отдаленными и легкими.

Но ценой за такой идеальный образ были высокие ожидания. У людей были большие надежды на него, и он должен был оправдать их.

И когда IRIS уведомили его, что его супруг определен, он также полностью принял это.

Но жизнь не может быть легкой, верно.

— Скучный ты парень, Сухо.

Сухо прекращает потягивать свой зеленый чай нефритового цвета, и его губы застывают у чашки. Его прекрасная керамическая маска на секунду трескается, обнажая замешательство, едва заметное человеческому глазу, прежде чем вернуться еще более прочной. Спокойный слой затвердевает поверх его кипящих эмоций, когда он с мягким звонком ставит чашку на фарфоровое блюдце.

Он стремительно начинает думать и логически прокручивать свои действия, пытаясь выяснить, что он сделал неправильно и как исправить эту ситуацию. Но он не может вспомнить ни этого человека, ни где он мог его ранее видеть. Ничего.

Или, честно говоря, он так думал.

— Почему ты говоришь мне это? — спрашивает Сухо ровным тоном.

Парень перед ним ухмыляется, игриво и немного нахально, заставляя Сухо беспокоиться, развивая в себе паранойю. Сухо смотрит, как другой человек крутит металлическую ложку меж своих пальцев. От него исходит сильный запах и аура хищника, смотрящего на свою добычу. И Сухо дрожит от ледяной капли пота, сбегающей по его спине от этого взгляда.

— Когда это создание кого-то безупречного стало важнее любви к себе?

Это был день, когда он встретил Чондэ.

\-----

Жизнь внезапно стала напряженной. Чондэ без устали испытывал и разыгрывал Сухо. И в конечном счете игра перерастает от безопасных толчков локтем в живот в обманчивые толчки по совести.

Буквально.

За окном за горизонт заходит яркое солнце, освещая стеклянные здания разноцветными бликами. По небу бежит синяя рябь, переливающаяся оттенками красного.

Через мирную атмосферу праздника пробивается тяжелое дыхание и с него скатываются ручьи пота, впутываясь в его накрахмаленную белую рубашку, подвернутую под пиджак черного костюма. Его мышцы горят и дрожат от истощения, когда он наконец доходит до южного двора позади Башни Семян. После того, как он, как сумасшедший, обежал восемь этажей крупного шпиля, охранники наконец решили уведомить его, что его новоиспеченный муж был у фонтана. Потрясно, спасибо.

И вот он наконец здесь, подходит к Чондэ сзади, и, кажется, что другой парень не замечает его, продолжая пристально смотреть на блестящую воду в великолепном фонтане. Сухо вздыхает и встает рядом со своим супругом. Он также смотрит в воду, пытаясь найти то, что так заинтересовало Чондэ, но он ничего не видит.

Именно тогда Чондэ медленно указывает в воду, глядя куда-то на расстоянии в несколько футов.

— Ты видишь это?

— Вижу что? — отвечает Сухо, всматриваясь в место, на которое показывает Чондэ.

— Это. Не говори мне, что ты не видишь. Присмотрись, — настаивает Чондэ, упорно указывая и кладя руку на плечо Сухо.

Сухо наклоняется в ближе к фонтану, перед тем как… его партнер толкает его в воду с громким всплеском и булькающим криком. Легкие режет противная хлорка, а в носу невыносимо шипит, когда до его ушей доносится звонкий смех. В тот момент его накрывает осознание и гнев. Он почти готов закричать, когда понимает, что его обманули.

— Ты бы видел свое сердитое лицо! Жаль, что я не сфоткал! — гогочет Чондэ, хвастаясь за живот от смеха.

Они были женаты меньше часа, а Сухо уже возвращался домой мокрым после поисков Чондэ. Хуже стать не может, верно?

Ну, вообще-то, может, потому что Сухо слишком доверчив.

\-----

— Чондэ, что это?

— Разве, когда ты родился, еще не было цыплят? Неужто цыплята появились после яйца? — дразнит Чондэ с вредной улыбкой, сидя за обеденным столом напротив мужа.

— Нет, я имею в виду…

— …Да, цыплят, значит, не было. Ладно, так-то. Давай заменим нашу печь дыркой в земле с палками и…

Сухо прерывает его громким раздраженным вздохом и смотрит на него сощуренными глазами. Чондэ бодро улыбается, счастье лепится к нему как магнит, когда он впитывает раздраженную внешность Сухо, потому что это редкий праздничный момент, когда Сухо не ведет себя как пластмассовая кукла.

— Я имею в виду, почему на моем омлете номер '1'? — нервно произносит Сухо.

Чондэ ставит на стол посуду и кладет салфетку рядом с рукой супруга (который в ответ говорит вежливое спасибо, несмотря на раздражение) прежде, чем поставить на стол собственный омлет с гигантской ‘2’, написанной кетчупом.

— Смотри, в одном из этих омлетов целый контейнер соли внутри.

Беспокойство атакует Сухо, и он смотрит вниз на свой омлет, сглатывая, а затем на абсолютно дьявольское лицо мужа.

Сухо не сомневается, что он сын дьявола.

Чондэ немного хихикает.

— Ладно-ладно, детектив. Как насчет того, чтобы я съел твой, а ты мой? — предлагает Чондэ, меняя тарелки.

От облегчения кожа Сухо начинает покалывать, и он смотрит на большое ‘2’. Чондэ же не мог испортить собственный омлет, правда? Это было бы совершенно по-идиотски… если только он не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Он знал, что они закончат тем, что поменяют тарелки, и насыпал соль в омлет ‘2’! Сухо смотрел через ресницы на Чондэ, который вилкой отломил кусочек и уже готовится направить его в рот.

— Нет, я хочу тот омлет, — говорит Сухо, опытно сглаживая усмешку на лице.

Чондэ останавливается и хмурит взгляд. Он меняет тарелки, чтобы номер '1' вернулся к Сухо. Чрезмерно нетерпеливо и радостно Сухо разрезает омлет и довольно кладет кусочек в рот.

Ланч заканчивается тем, что Чондэ неудержимо хохочет, а Сухо залпом выпивает всю воду в доме.

  
\-----  


Он не должен был позволять Чонину уговорить его пойти на работу в Отдел Реконфигурации Клеток (потому что это полезнее, чем мять животы и смотреть в причинные места весь день).

И он наслаждался этим, пока в особенно напряженный день не распуталась лента мучения, которая обвилась вокруг него и душила. Было множество гормонально нестабильных пациентов, ждущих реконфигурации клеток, и, возможно, это излишне выводило его из себя. А еще это заставляло его хотеть, чтобы у него и Чондэ тоже появилась такая возможность.

Но сейчас ему попал излишне грубый пациент, что действительно перегибает палку со своим ребенком. 'Вы пытаетесь убить его? Мы заплатили большие деньги за это!' — кричит пациент, когда Сухо надавливает на край живота, чтобы проверить сохранность плода. Это его работа. И это быстро переходит от резких обвинений до иррациональных воплей. Сухо пытается спокойно говорить с пациентом, но тот лишь пылит все больше и больше.

Прием заканчивается ударом Сухо в лицо и Чонином, требующим ему неделю отдыха.

Поэтому он здесь, вводит код безопасности в своем доме, с облаком сомнений и распаленных желаний. Когда он снимает свой пиджак и тащится на верх по лестнице, Чондэ выходит из их спальни с корзиной, полной грязного белья для стирки.

— О, ты уже дома… что-то случилось? — охает Чондэ, взволнованно глядя на щедро расцветший на молочной коже лица мужа синяк. Сухо игнорирует его, не в настроении играть в его игры сегодня, и входит в спальню, ослабляя узел галстука. Чондэ ставит корзину на пол и торопится принести льда.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает он, аккуратно прижимая лед к лицу мужчины.

— Я похож на того, у кого все в порядке ? — угрожающе рычит Сухо. Его самообладание трескается и с хрустом рассыпается на части. — Я сыт этим по горло! Всем этим! Я похож на твою игрушку? Так забавно использовать меня, просто потому что я не сопротивляюсь? Так? Скажи мне!

Так или иначе, губы Чондэ поднимаются вверх в улыбке, и гнев Сухо усиливается.

— Что смешного?!

Неспособный удержаться, Чондэ разражается смехом, что звучит абсолютным контрастом с его тоном гнева.

— Я действительно счастлив! Разве не приятно говорить то, что ты думаешь?

Все внутри него замирает, словно скрытое захлопнувшейся дверью, оградившей его от ливня и ветра с грозящим разразиться штормом; и кажется, будто его накрывает невозмутимым спокойствием. Гравитация внезапно становится более милосердной, и он словно снова наконец в мире с самим собой. Возникает комфорт понимания, что он наконец кем-то принят, несмотря на то, что он громко выразил свое мнение; и ему это нравится.

— Ты интересный парень, Сухо.

Очень нравится.

(Он фактически любит это, хотя еще не осознает.)

\-----

Чондэ быстро смотрит в гостиную, где солнце волшебной кистью рисует красной и оранжевой акварелью на стенах. Рябь фиолетового и синего начинает мазать края палитры, пропитывая белизну цветом и жизнью. Он находит его сидящим на диване, как он всегда делает по воскресеньям. В его руках большой объем текста, а высоко на носу очки для чтения, которые делают его похожим на сову.

Вредная улыбка касается губ Чондэ, когда он спокойно крадется ближе, зная, что его муж слишком сосредоточен на чтении, чтобы заметить его, даже если он достаточно близко, почти щекочет волосами его нос. Он пытается перестать хихикать, когда ложится на спину Сухо и кладет руки ему на плечи, в ответ на что чувствует удивленное вздрагивание. Сухо поворачивает лицо вверх, как раз чтобы Чондэ оставил поцелуй на его губах.

Прекрасно.

— Так-то, — выдыхает Чондэ, высовывая язык и весело отпрыгивая.

Сухо требуется минута, чтобы осознать ситуацию и поцелуй. И когда он понимает, его ошеломленное выражение переходит в пораженный румянец, который ярче вечернего солнца, что падает на его стены. Или, возможно, это его собственные эмоции окрашивают стены, а не наоборот.

Идут дни, и Чондэ продолжает красть поцелуи между страниц книг и документов на столе Сухо.

(Разве это кража, если их охотно отдают?) 

Вскоре беззаботное настроение начинает пениться вкусами сладкого леденца на палочке и недавно испеченного печенья. Сухо очарован. Однажды он просто просыпается перед своим супругом. Он пристально смотрит на сонное лицо, и на мгновение его чувства ярко искрятся. Он наклоняется и с любовью прижимает свои губы к Чондэ. Спустя секунду он чувствует, что его целуют в ответ, и острые ощущения и эмоции ударяют его в грудь. Поцелуй углубляется, чужие пальцы путаются в его волосы, а мягкие стоны сходят с его губ.

Оба вздыхают, когда нехотя отдаляются друг от друга, и Чондэ смеется, отворачивая голову и прижимая ладонь к лицу.

— У тебя изо рта воняет.

Сухо тоже смеется.

— Не тебе жаловаться.

— Ну, я полагаю, это хорошо, потому что единственный человек, на которого ты действительно должен производить впечатление, это я, верно? — улыбается Чондэ.

Сухо делает паузу, понимая, что он прав.

\-----

На столе лежат дорого выглядящие наручные часы.

Сухо задается вопросом, что сделал Чондэ.

Сухо делает паузу, аккуратно откладывая вилку и нож и медленно вытирая рот салфеткой.

— Что это?

Чондэ улыбается. Сухо дрожит.

— Знаю, знаю. Ты привык определять время по положению солнца, но это называют 'часами'. Теперь скажи это со мной. Чааа…

— …Ладно. Я знаю, что это, но… — Сухо, осторожный и испуганный, не может понять, что может произойти на сей раз, потому что они сидят в любимом ресторане Сухо, празднуют его день рождения. О, подождите, какая прекрасная возможность, чтобы разыграть его.

— Разве ты не можешь подождать, пока мы не вернемся домой, прежде чем ты опять разыграешь меня, Чондэ?

— Как грубо, — мило дуется Чондэ со щенячьими глазами. Они не обманут Сухо в шестой раз. Прошлогодний подарок на день рождения был будильником, больше похожим на машину казни на электрическом стуле (по крайней мере, ты теперь просыпаешься, сказал Чондэ), поэтому, вдруг здесь где-то спрятана бомба с чернилами, плюющимися в лицо?

Он был бы не удивлен.

— Они не укусят, — вздыхает Чондэ, делая глоток шампанского.

— Они могут сделать что-нибудь еще, — осторожно отвечает Сухо, глядя на своего партнера. Чондэ хихикает.

— Просто примерь их. Я обещаю, что ничего с ними не сделал.

Сухо нерешительно достает их из коробки и защелкивает на своем запястье, поражаясь, как хорошо они подходят, несмотря на громоздкий вид. Он поворачивает запястье, глядя, как свет отражается от золотых звеньев. Он искренне улыбается, радуясь подарку.

— Спасибо.

— С днем рождения, — отвечает Чондэ, мерцая глазами, ведь радость Сухо всегда щекочет его сердце. — Из вежливости я не спрошу, сколько тебе, ты ведь доисторический динозавр.

— Думаю, это первый раз, когда ты сделал что-то приятное для меня, — говорит Сухо, снова беря в руки вилку и нож.

Чондэ задыхается от возмущения, кладя руку на грудь.

— Как ты можешь! Я всегда делаю все самое приятное для тебя!

Сухо ликующе смеется, потому что холодная поверхность его души начинает выходить на орбиту рядом с планетой, где изобилие света и сияния. Рай наконец входит в его жизнь через крепкие объятия и поцелуи-бабочки на его коже.

Кто же мог знать, что его планета совсем скоро сгорит на солнце.

\-----

Тот день начался как обычно, но закончился в муках.

Все началось с того, что Чондэ, пожаловался на странный химический запах, исходящий из кухни, и Сухо, обещавшего позвонить ремонтнику после работы. Они прощаются и шепчут смущенные 'Я люблю тебя', и Сухо уходит в больницу.

По вторникам Чондэ не работает.

И позже Сухо жалеет, что это так.

Все происходит в своего рода жидком трансе. Сухо идет по чистым коридорам, просматривая медицинские карты на пути к своему следующему пациенту. Его пейджер разражается ярким щебетом, и затем его накрывает мгновенным порывом отчаяния. Он летит вниз по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки, к первому этажу. Паника. Он чувствует только панику, когда распахивает дверь отделения скорой помощи. И мир замирает.

Его легкие сжимаются, а в ушах звенит, потому что все остальное исчезает; потому что ничего больше не имеет значения; потому что он падает на колени у каталки, покрытой белой простыню. Запах пепла и сажи мажет действительность, когда его дрожащая рука медленно поднимает ткань.

Он остается там в течение многих часов, держа обугленную и почерневшую руку Чондэ. И Сухо жаль, жаль, что он не был там, жаль, что огонь не сжег его плоть и не высосал душу, потому что, по крайней мере, он был бы сейчас с Чондэ.

Кажется, после этого жизнь продолжается, но она определенно больше похожа на медленную смерть. Обеды с Чонином и Исином становятся более частыми, но они совершенно потеряли вкус. Солнце все еще светит, луна все еще сияет, но для него все потеряло смысл.

Только четыре года спустя капельки розовых оттенков и снежная буря белых лепестков возвращаются в его жизнь. Искренние улыбки, слегка прорывающиеся сквозь бесплодную пустошь, стали его сердцем в исполнении весенней поры, что забрала его первую любовь.

Он медленно оттаивает ото льда, в котором пребывал после смерти Чондэ, и на сей раз он хочет лелеять его, наслаждаясь каждым моментом с новой любовью, в нежном счастье, и делая так, чтобы каждый момент имел значение.

Но это грешная любовь. Любовь, что выросла из семени интереса, которое проросло, когда его близкий друг пролил на почву жестокость и холод; он был одержим разрушением драгоценного цветка, который только начал цвести. Вскоре снотворное средство и дразнящее обещание начать все сначала помогли ему чувствовать так же, как учил его Чондэ, заставили его продолжать, несмотря на мысли о предательстве своего друга.

Вскоре Сухо узнает, что все рано или поздно умирает, когда нежные гарантии приятного будущего исчезают так же внезапно, как появились. Его снова оставляют одного в этом мире ожиданий, которые слишком высоки, и в его шестнадцатичасовом рабочем дне, который, как правило, превращался в двадцатичасовой, а иногда и суточный, когда его налитые кровью глаза забывали сказать ему идти домой.

Для Сухо все происходит во время весенней поры. Его первая любовь, его первое горе, его вторая любовь, его второе горе. Поэтому он здесь, перед могилой, что заточила в себе человека, пепел которого развеялся, как снежные горы; держит в руках связку ирисов, потому что Чондэ никогда не был простой белой розой.

И когда он наконец разворачивается, чтобы уехать, он слышит рядом с собой шаги.

— О, ты тоже здесь? — говорит Исин, также несущий в руке букет цветов.

Сухо грустно улыбается.

— Да, спасибо, что приехал.

— Конечно. Он ведь был моим другом, — говорит парень, кладя букет и вознося свои молитвы прежде, чем повернуться к Сухо. — Я слышал о Кенсу. Так ты сейчас свободен?

— Что? Да... — отвечает Сухо, интерпретируя вопрос в двух направлениях.

— Я имею в виду, не хочешь сходить перекусить?

Некий неведомый импульс заставляет Сухо принять его приглашение, и Исин в ответ обворожительно улыбается.

Ведь весна — это только начало.


	19. Chapter 19

Чонин неловко улыбается и переминается с ноги на ногу, когда отец Кенсу открывает дверь и понимает, кого это занесло к ним в 4:06 утра.

Он не произносит ни слова и не задает вопросов, лишь впускает запыхавшегося молодого человека, принимая во внимание небольшое присутствие запаха алкоголя. Возможно, ему понадобилось для храбрости, думает он с теплой улыбкой, пытаясь понять его.

Чонин понимает, что сейчас действительно раннее утро (поздний вечер?) и что, черт возьми, он делает? Что, если Кенсу еще даже не проснулся? Он неловко кивает и шепчет.

— Гм, возможно, мне стоит вернуться через пару часов, — он боится своим присутствием что-то нарушить в мирном и тихом доме своих родственников супруга, и он не совсем уверен, что делать, потому как его решение приехать сюда было полностью импульсивным.

— Все в порядке. Он все равно, скорее всего, не спит, — с бесцеремонным зевком отвечает отец Кенсу, шагая по коридору. Чонин не сует свой нос в этот комментарий, потому что он знает, что он бы тоже сейчас не спал от необузданной бессонницы, создававшей дымный пепел, обугливающий его разум все эти дни.

Как только они доходят до спальни Кенсу, отец коротко стучит в дверь, открывает её и с силой заталкивает Чонина внутрь, захлопывая дверь за его спиной. Чонин застывает на месте. Эта сцена напоминает ему, как владельцы домашних животных бросают мышей в клетку к своим змеям и ждут, пока те их сожрут. Он ошеломлено стоит там, уставившись на огромную копну одеял, сложенных на кровати, и сквозь его поры сочится страх.

Он определенно не продумал это. Что он должен сказать? Что он должен сделать? Встать на колени и отчаянно просить его вернуться? О, привет, Кенсу! Я просто зашел в четыре утра, чтобы сказать, что Сухо тот еще ублюдок, поэтому мы должны вернуться домой и сделать вместе много красивых деток.

На секунду он думает, что, возможно, его тесть солгал и Кенсу спит, пока масса одеял не начинает шевелиться и из-под нее не раздается знакомый голос. В этом звуке есть что-то, что толкает адреналин прямо в его сердце, потому что он скучал по нему.

Он так скучал по нему, что готов стоять там и просто смотреть на того, без кого его жизнь потеряла смысл.

— Все хорошо. Иди спать, — раздраженно бормочет Кенсу из-под кокона из одеял.

— Мм, здравствуй, — неуверенно отвечает Чонин.

Голова Кенсу немедленно поднимается с одеял, потому как он понимает, что в комнате вовсе не его родители, а, _о Боже,_ Чонин! _Что он здесь делает? О Боже мой. Я плохо выгляжу. Что мне сказать? Изо рта воняет. Вот черт!_

Такое чувство, что он скользит по краю пропасти, когда пытается вылезти из кокона, чтобы сесть на краю кровати. Его взгляд, приклеен к ногам Чонина, а пот колет поры. Он со всей силы сжимает край матраса, пытаясь думать спокойно; он же уже сотню раз придумывал этот разговор, но почему ничего не выходит?

— Гм, я вернусь в другое время, — неловко предлагает Чонин после нескольких минут молчания: ни один из них не произнес ни звука, слишком боясь последствий.

Чонин приехал сюда из-за тонкого проблеска надежды, что возможно — просто возможно — есть шанс, что он все понял неправильно, что Кенсу любит его больше, чем он изначально думал. Его ладонь прижимается к карману штанов, чувствуя внутри жесткую фотографию. Затем он делает шаг к двери и кладет ладонь на дверную ручку, когда неловкую атмосферу, будто молотом безудержных мыслей, рушит голос Кенсу.

— Теперь ты счастлив, Чонин?

И это едва ли отличается от того, когда тебя окунают в ледяной водопад. С напуганными нервными окончаниями, вопящими о помощи, Чонин не уверен в том, что нужно сказать или подумать потому что…  _что?_ Но Кенсу принимает его молчание за согласие, продолжая терзать себя изнутри.

— Тебе больше не нужно терпеть меня. Я возвращаю тебе свободу. Прекрасно, не правда ли?

Пальцы Чонина сжимают дверную ручку, изо всех сил пытаясь оставаться спокойными и противостоять этому моральному избиению. Он не уверен, что происходит, потому что все кажется неправильным. Все неправильно, и он не знает, как это исправить. Особенно когда Кенсу говорит…

— Потому что… я всегда знал, что ты ненавидишь меня, Чонин.

И Кенсу улыбается. Он улыбается той же болезненной и саморазрушающей улыбкой, будто весь мир сказал ему, что он самая отвратительная вещь в мире за всю историю человечества; как будто он ничтожество, меньше, чем бесполезная горстка мусора, и ничто не может спасти его от удушающего пламени проклятия.

— С момента, когда мы встретились в первый раз… Со дня, когда я испортил твою вечеринку на день рождения… Переехал к тебе… даже в день нашей свадьбы… Я всегда знал, что ты ненавидишь меня всем своим существом, Чонин.

Слова не могут сойти с окаменевших губ Чонина, потому что он слишком растерян; настолько потрясен, что Кенсу сказал что-то подобное… что-то настолько неправильное и безжалостное. Что-то, что вытащили прямо из черноты неизвестности и злобно бросили прямо ему в лицо с силой, что могла бы повредить нити судьбы и время. Это совершенно неправильно. Настолько неправильно, что Чонин хочет это исправить, но неизбежные слезы занимают его легкие, выпуская весь воздух, чтобы он не смог произнести ни звука.

Кенсу продолжает улыбаться, слабым и пассивным жестом показывая свое полное и чрезвычайное подчинение человеку, который ни капли не заботится о нем. Разве это имеет значение? Разве не все равно, будет ли это ненависть, или любовь, или что-то между, если Чонин посмотрит на него, заговорит с ним, прикоснется к нему… _Хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста._ Он встает со своей кровати, становясь прямо позади своего мужа — человека, которому он абсолютно предан и готов отдать жизнь.

Где-то в душе он просто хочет внимания. И не просто чьего-то внимания. После встречи с Сухо, он понял, что хочет только Чонина. Он так сильно хочет его внимания, что дает себе волю.

— Не было бы лучше, если бы я умер?

Невольный, крошечный всхлип раскалывает его дыхание, когда он произносит это. Он просто хочет, чтобы его заметили. И его не волнует, будет ли это смерть или что-нибудь еще. Что угодно.

_Пожалуйста, спаси меня…_

Чонин разворачивается и кладет руки на предплечья Кенсу, парализуя его и заставляя вздрогнуть. Старший поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него глазами, налитыми кровью и сырым опустошением. Чонин кусает губы, желая исправить все это.

— Не говори так… Пожалуйста… Это не правда… — он дышит спокойно, говоря голосом, чуть выше шепота.

И Кенсу дает волю слезам, всхлипывая и скуля, а Чонин притягивает его к себе и обнимает с такой любовью, будто он никогда не позволит ему уйти. Никогда. Больше никогда.

Ни за что.

— Прости, Чонин! — не сдерживаясь, плачет Кенсу. — Прости, что столкнулся с тобой на вокзале! — Чонин просто кивает, тая в прикосновениях, что он дарит Кенсу. — Прости, что испортил твою вечеринку и переехал без твоего разрешения! Прости, что потерял нашего ребенка и поцеловал Сухо! Прости меня! — Кенсу сопит громко, в его груди отдает болью, а тело дрожит. — Прости за все. Прости, но я люблю тебя, Чонин… — его руки вокруг шеи Чонина прижимают его еще ближе, а слезы капают на его кожу, будто прося остаться.

Чонин с облегчением выдыхает через нос, ведь он держит в руках своего самого любимого человека, закрывая глаза прежде, чем решает также признаться в своих чувствах.

— Прости, что был так холоден к тебе… На вокзале, на моей вечеринке по случаю дня рождения, на нашей свадьбе, всегда. Прости, что меня не было рядом и что я не был тем, кем должен был…

Чонин вздыхает.

— Спасибо. Спасибо за любовь ко мне. Спасибо, что готовил для меня, ждал меня, когда я приходил домой ночью… За то, что вынес так много боли из-за меня. Спасибо. Все будет хорошо, Кенсу. Все будет хорошо, потому что… Я тоже люблю тебя.

Дыхание Кенсу резко цепенеет, а его глаза становятся шире. Он не уверен, почудилось ли ему или Чонин действительно сказал эти три слова, поэтому он поднимает голову, чтобы быть лицом к лицу друг с другом, и бормочет:

— Что?

Чонин улыбается.

— Я люблю тебя. Я тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя, До Кенсу.

В течение нескольких секунд Кенсу лишь открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь что-нибудь сказать, но не выходит. Он опускает взгляд и путается в потоке мыслей, не зная, что сказать.

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, — Чонин мягко дышит в изгиб шеи Кенсу.

Капельки слез Кенсу сохнут на воротнике Чонина, и его лицо липкое от соленых дорожек, поэтому он сильнее цепляется за мужа, взволнованно прячась из-за своего внешнего вида.

— Нет, я уродлив, — мило жалуется он.

Чонин хихикает, мягко убирая руки Кенсу.

— Тогда уродство теперь новая красота. Никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного.

Они наконец стоят лицом к лицу, почти касаясь друг друга носами. На щеках блестят дорожки слез, а красные глаза опухли, но Чонин все еще считает, что Кенсу абсолютно великолепен. Это шаткое, слоистое, покрытое неуверенными вопросами новое начало, но, по крайней мере на данный момент, их сердца вместе. Чонин наклоняется и целует его нежно и медленно.

Эмоции наводняют, когда их губы встречаются снова и снова в томных поцелуях. Чонин останавливается, потому что его сияющая улыбка переполняет его, и смех пузырится из его груди от радости и мысли, что они наконец вместе. И улыбка Кенсу лучшее тому подтверждение.

Птицы просыпаются с восходящим солнцем, служа прелюдией к новому дню.

  
\-----

Ароматный запах цветов, будто сорванных совсем недавно  у подножия горы, окрашивает его сон в оттенки теплоты, когда он просыпается, прижатый к приятному и мягкому телу. Чонин улыбается, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на макушке Кенсу и прижимая его еще ближе. Кенсу просыпается с хихиканьем, запутывая вместе их ноги.

И Чонину нравится это. Ему нравится чувствовать Кенсу в своих руках, осознавать, что он рядом, поэтому он прижимается ближе и понимает, что каждое утро он хочет видеть его в первую очередь.

— Давай с этого момента спать вместе. Мне это нравится, - говорит он голосом, хриплым от сна.

Кенсу улыбается, застенчиво скрывая лицо в груди Чонина и приглушенно отвечает:

— Давай.

\------  


_Ты должен чаще навещать родителей, Кенсу, и папа очень волнуется за тебя, заходите почаще_ и еще пару наказаний спустя они выходят на улицу, обведенные ярким солнечным светом, и все время поглядывают друг на друга.

Кенсу теребит руки, не зная, куда их деть, засовывает в карманы и снова вытаскивает, затем наконец понимает, что они идут к метро.

— Ты приехал не на машине? — спрашивает Кенсу, удивленно приподнимая брови.

Чонин сопит и смущенно отводит взгляд.

— Я был у Сехуна и Лухана вчера вечером и оставил машину там, — отвечает он, смущенный необходимостью использовать, как он думает, средство передвижения низкого класса, когда Кенсу определенно заслуживает лучшего.

— Сначала я отвезу тебя домой, а потом вернусь за ней.

— О, если так, то я просто могу поехать с тобой. Так меньше проблем, в любом случае, — улыбается, Кенсу, глазами и твердым шагом призывая свою радость. Мы проведем время вместе! кричит его мозг.

Чонин также мягко улыбается, когда мимо проносится поезд наземного метро, ероша их пряди волос прежде, чем открыть свои механизированные двери вместе с автоматизированным голосом, сигнализирующим о его прибытии. В вагон вваливается толпа людей, спешащих на работу, сидячих мест не остается, и Кенсу приходится встать спиной к противоположной двери и лицом к груди Чонина.

Обоих окутывает странное чувство, потому что они редко проводят время друг с другом за пределами их дома — или вообще где-либо — и Кенсу так счастлив быть рядом с мужем. Есть что-то приятное в том, что Чонин здесь с ним, как напоминание о безопасности, которой он так хочет.

Когда они доезжают до следующей станции, в поезд вваливается еще больше людей, и внезапно вагон становится переполненным. Чонин нерешительно встает ближе, ставя руку к стене над головой Кенсу, чтобы защитить и закрыть его своим телом так, чтобы никто больше не был бы в состоянии коснуться его самого драгоценного сокровища.

Кенсу смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. Тепло, исходящее от тела Чонина, палит прямо в щеки Кенсу, заставляя краснеть. Его сердце начинает колотиться, мучительно трепеща и стремясь быть еще ближе.

Но в этот момент, когда они так близки, Кенсу неожиданно понимает, что Чонин ни разу не прикоснулся к нему с тех пор, как они проснулись вместе этим утром.

\-----

Когда они оказываются у дома Сехуна и Лухана, там не царит радость и веселье.

Как только Кенсу оказывается на кожаном сиденье и пристегивает ремень безопасности, разрушающий вопль раздается в воздухе, заставляя Чонина застыть около машины.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты позволил этому случиться!

— Но, Лухан!

— Нет! Иди! Просто пошел! — и Сехуна пихает во двор грозный Лухан. — И не возвращайся, пока не купишь, невнимательный дурак! — кричит Лухан прежде, чем хлопнуть дверью перед его носом.

Сехун вздыхает и начинает возиться с ключами от машины, подходя к дороге. Затем он видит Чонина.

Ну, это неловко.

Чонин ухмыляется.

— Похоже, кто-то не получит награду сегодня вечером.

Сехун закатывает глаза.

— Я тебя умоляю. Каждую ночь получаю, — он смотрит на пассажирское сидение и машет рукой Кенсу, довольный, что пьяный Чонин не заявится в его дом в ближайшее время. Отлично, спасибо. Когда он собирается сесть в свой автомобиль, он ухмыляется в ответ.

— Между прочим, ты все же нашел свои шары, или Кенсу все еще недосягаемо превосходен, а?

Сехун, хихикая, садится в машину и уезжает, чтобы купить горячего шоколада для Лухана, а Чонин, нахмурившись, смотрит на Кенсу и также садится в машину.

Черт.

\-------------

Беспокойство исчезает во влаге, смывается водой из душа, стекающей по его волосам и горячей коже. Он считает странным, что стены душа всегда холодные, несмотря на теплоту воды, и Кенсу будет рад, если его отношения с Чонином такие же. Они всегда заключены в тонкий слой морозной неловкости, несмотря на палящие чувства, которые всегда, кажется, горят.

Прошло несколько недель, с тех пор как он вернулся и живет с Чонином, и жизнь в эти дни быстро прогрессировала. Но теперь его самое большое беспокойство — факт, что он не совсем уверен, на каком уровне теперь их отношения. Он не знает, что хорошо и что определенно не хорошо, все неопределенно и загадочно. Неуверенность продолжает навешать его, когда они смотрят друг на друга, каждый раз, когда они говорят и когда спят вместе.

Для него все еще довольно странно просыпаться там, где раньше была спальня Чонина. Теперь это их общая комната, она приобрела цвет и уют. Для него все еще довольно неестественно видеть Чонина дома, когда солнце только встает. Все еще довольно не естественно вместе ужинать и видеть восхитительную улыбку Чонина, украшающую его настроение.

Их отношения все еще довольно неестественные.

Потому что Чонин уже неделями не прикасался к нему.

Кенсу вздыхает. Хорошо, это что-то вроде преувеличения — сказать, что он не прикасался к нему вообще. Конечно, были простые и случайные прикосновения мимоходом, которые всегда заставляли его хотеть большего, но они так давно не обменивались поцелуями или держались за руки не говоря уже об интимных касаний подушечками пальцев по…

Прежде чем Кенсу понял это, мягкий румянец украдкой заполз на его щеки. Его кровь бурлит в венах, когда всплывают непристойные изображения и воспоминания о том, как они были с Чонином. Так или иначе он смущен, что он возбудился в душе, несмотря на то, что никого дома больше не было.

(Он озирается, чтобы проверить, так или иначе.) 

Его глаза закрываются, погружая его в возбуждение. И скоро движения его руки становятся редкими и горячими, он представляет, что это рука Чонина. Представляет, что Чонин ласкает и целует каждый изгиб его тела, заставляя его стонать от того, как глубоко и пóшло…

Он останавливается.

Его глаза распахиваются, а рука замедляется, заставляя пах болеть. Он наклоняет голову, и его брови хмурятся. Это странно. Он чувствует себя странно, потому что он настолько привык к пальцам Чонина, ласкающим его, к телу Чонина, прижимающегося к нему. Он просто больше не чувствует себя хорошо.

Ничего больше не кажется естественным.

\-----

Мягкий длинный звонок их домашнего телефона раздается в гостиной, когда Кенсу садится на диван. Он прижимает декоративную подушку к животу от какой-то инстинктивной потребности заполнить пустоту в животе, несмотря на то, что его швы давно зажили.

Когда соединение устанавливается, гостиную заполняет звонкий голос, и на экране появляются улыбающиеся лица.

— Кенсу! Ты жив! — восклицает Чанель, радостно вскидыая руки в воздух при виде друга.

Кенсу улыбается от уха до уха.

— Вы тоже.

Чанель щебечет без остановки, сетуя на желания мужа, который последние несколько недель совсем отдался всплеску гормонов.

— Еще чуть-чуть и все! Наш милый маленький пришелец иногда делает Бекхена таким раздражительным!

— Пришелец? — спрашивает Кенсу, наклоняя в сторону голову. Чанель и раньше называл их ребенка пришельцем, но Кенсу никогда не обращал на это внимание, зная о чрезвычайной одержимости своего друга космосом.

В этот момент на экране появляется Бекхен и присоединяется к Чанелю на диване, устраиваюсь рядом с раздраженным выражением.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что собираешься рассказать ему о своей теории пришельцев.

Так или иначе, к недовольству Бекхена, он это делает.

— Ладно, Кенсу, смотри, — начинает Чанель, потирая руки в нетерпени. — Итак, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что есть ‘машина для реконфигурации клеток'? Разве это не выглядит так же, как инопланетный стручок, который убивает твое тело? Она _готовит_ тебя! После того, как они убьют твои клетки, ты супер заболеешь, и, когда все будет сделано и когда ты будешь больным, они исследуют тебя. Это так же, как похищение инопланетянами, но только на Земле! — Чанель делает паузу, чтобы отдышаться, приходя в восторг от всего этого. — Но это не самая важная часть! Итак. Врачи в больнице сказали, что живот Бекхена слишком крупный для двадцати одной недели беременности, и..!

— И?

— …Наш ребенок должен быть подарком от моей матери, что живет в космосе! Нет причин, по которым он был бы таким большим, если бы он был беременным нормальным ребенком! — в порыве страсти выдает Чанель, сопровождая все тщательно продуманными жестами и гладя большой живот Бекхена, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.

Бекхен закатывает глаза и ждет реакции Кенсу, что, застыв, пытается переварить эту информацию. И когда Кенсу наконец понимает слова Чанеля, он улыбается.

— … Ты прав! — медленно восклицает он, светясь как маленький ребенок в магазине игрушек.

Бекхен прикладывает ко лбу руку и стонет, понимая, что теперь он имеет дело с двумя полными идиотами со странностями, вместо одного. Чанель смеется, хлопая рукой по бедру.

— Правда? Смотри, Бекки, Кенсу понимает меня.

Его муж смеряет его смертельным взглядом и бьет по колену.

— Если он понимает тебя так хорошо, тогда почему бы тебе не пойти жить с ним? — выпаливает он и тут же жалеет, мысленно проклиная перепады настроения.

Чанель дуется и крепко обнимает мужа, утыкаясь тому в шею.

— Я не могу. Его щенок не позволит мне, — жалуется он.

— Щенок? — переспрашивает Кенсу. У него никогда не было собаки.

— Чонин! Он похож на щенка, охраняющего своего хозяина, — объясняет Чанель, вставая, чтобы взять стакан воды.

— Кстати говоря, как у вас теперь дела? — шепчет Бекхен. Чанель останавливается и стреляет в Бекхена взглядом 'тебе бы лучше держать язык за зубами, потому что я слежу за тобой'. Бекхен кривит губы, готовясь к очень дурным вестям, потому что всегда кажется, что есть какие-нибудь дурные вести, когда он спрашивает об их отношениях. Он вздыхает через нос, вспоминая строгий выговор Чанеля после того, как он сорвался на их друге.

Кенсу скрывает свое лицо за подушкой, боясь разражения могущественного гнева Бекхена, но в то же время полагая, что тот имеет право знать.

— Все хорошо, и я счастлив, но…

— Но?

— Я не уверен, какие у нас теперь отношения…

— Просто выкладывай, Кенсу! — кричит из кухни Чанель.

— Он не прикасается ко мне, — произносит он быстро и нечленораздельно прежде, чем спрятаться в подушке, будто с неба падает метеорит.

Бекхен тщательно подбирает слова и смотрит на друга.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он не спит с тобой?

Кенсу кивает, и на лице Бекхена появляется хитрая ухмылка, когда он понимает ситуацию.

— Итак… Ты хочешь знать, как завлечь его?

— Нет! — внезапно выкрикивает Кенсу, потрясенный странным —, но точным — заявлением. — Нет, я… ну, наверное, но… мм, я не отчаялся или…

Чанель садится на диван и в замешательстве смотрит на друга. Заниматься сексом всегда так трудно? Он так не думает.

— Я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Просто сними свои штаны, он возбудится, и дело с концом.

— Нет! Он подумает, что я слишком пошлый! — смущенно визжит Кенсу.

— А разве ты не пошляк?

— Нет! .. Да! Суть не в этом! — Кенсу ерзает и прижимает ноги к груди, чтобы скрыть свои пылающие красные щеки. Ему начинает казаться, что, возможно, это была плохая идея сообщить друзьям о своем затруднительном положении.

Бекхен вздыхает и начинает немного потеть, после чего Чанель привычно предлагает ему стакан воды. Отпив, Бекхен продолжает.

— Вы же теперь спите вместе? Просто разбуди его ночью минетом. Это будет приятный сюрприз.

У Кенсу отвисает челюсть.

— Но что, если я лишу его сна, он устанет на работе, затем он не выспится и не будет здраво думать и… Боже, что, если он убьет кого-то во время операции и все это будет моей ошибкой…

— …Ладно-ладно. Успокойся. Просто поговори с ним и потом поднеси себя на золотом блюдечке, — отвечает Бекхен, кладя подушку под бедра. — Если не хочешь быть слишком очевидным, то просто оставь намеки. Потрись о него 'случайно', или взболтни непристойностей, или еще что.

Кенсу на мгновение задумывается, взвешивая последствия прежде, чем решить действовать.

\-----

Чонин сидит на работе, сдвигая и раздвигая ноги, напрягая бедра и глубоко вздыхая, пытаясь думать о чем-то уродливом и противном, чтобы успокоить напряжение в штанах. К сожалению, все мысли продолжают возвращаться к Кенсу. Шикарные губы Кенсу, мягкие руки Кенсу, молочные бедра Кенсу и… эта ситуация кажется ужасно знакомой.

Он стонет, вставая с кожаного вращающегося кресла, чтобы начать расшагивать по комнате, но это все равно продолжает жестко напоминать о его внутренней дилемме. Не то что бы он не хочет прикасаться к нему… Ах, да он определенно хочет прикасаться к нему. Он хочет касаться его везде, баловаться им, пока он абсолютно не насытится, но дело не в этом.

Ведь он даже не уверен, какие у них отношения. Он не уверен, что делать в таких интимных отношениях, потому что, откровенно говоря, он всегда интересовался только своей карьерой. Мечты о медицинской школе всегда занимали его ум, и желание общаться и быть с кем-то было вытеснено. Отсутствие опыта в отношениях теперь играет с ним злую шутку, потому что он не знает, как ведут себя нормальные люди в отношениях? Целуются? Держатся за руки?

Но что, если он слишком настойчив? Что, если Кенсу не готов быть настолько нежным с ним после того, что произошло между ними? Может их отношения должны развиваться как снежный ком, нарастая? Что, если Кенсу неправильно истолкует ситуацию и подумает, что он сближается с ним, чтобы завести ребенка?

Чонин определенно не хочет этого. Он отчаянно проводит руками по волосам, раздраженно оттягивая их. Он правда волнуется. Он боится повторять ошибки. Несомненно, он больше не позволит произойти былому и не испортит все еще раз: он не хочет, чтобы его поймали в ловушку в стеклянной клетке, которую быстро заполнят водой.

Что, если Кенсу решит, что это было ошибкой? Что он не хочет больше боли и что Чонин просто недостаточно хорош? Возможно, он уйдет к Сухо и…  
 _  
Нет!_

Чонин резко дышит, дергая пальцами. Он не рискнет. Это не стоит того. Пока они вместе, все будет прекрасно, даже если физического аспекта их отношений будет недоставать. Все будет прекрасно.

Он больше никогда не будет рисковать Кенсу. Он никогда его не потеряет.


	20. Chapter 20

Что-то новое начинает расцветать в его душе; что-то, что сглаживает некогда крепкие и неприступные утесы, которые никого не впускали в его сердце. Это одновременно нечто настолько банальное и незнакомое.

Это что-то, что заставляет Чонина остановиться на минуту в холле его дома, так и не сняв обувь. Это что-то, что разжигает воспоминания, которые он долго запирал, но которые теперь трепещут. Это что-то настолько незначительное, но это именно то, что теперь для него характеризует 'дом'.

Дом — это звук легких шагов по коврам (потому что Чонин извлек слишком жестокий урок из деревянных половиц), которые так похожи на капли дождя, приземляющиеся на холодные окна. Дом — это теплый и аппетитный запах ужина, медленно готовящегося на кухне. Дом — это улыбка, которая всегда охватывает его тающую душу и оставляет отпечатки на сердце.

Потому что дом — это Кенсу.

— Добро пожаловать домой! — улыбается Кенсу, протягивая руки к Чонину и забирая коробку для ланча. — Что-то не так? — спрашивает Кенсу, игриво наклоняя голову и глядя на супруга сверкающими глазами. Мило и сексуально. Пытайся вести себя мило, сказал ему Бекхен.

К счастью или к сожалению, эти миниатюрные действия вызывают у Чонина волну легкого возбуждения, и он сжимает зубы. Беспокойство немедленно приветствует его, наряду с напряжением, которое начинает собираться в его штанах. Успокойся. Кенсу слишком милый, Кенсу слишком милый, — он быстро вдыхает и натягивает улыбку, качая головой на вопрос прежде, чем пройти с супругом на кухню.

— Как вкусно пахнет. Уже не могу дождаться ужина, — отмечает он, меняя тему разговора. Отлично.

Кенсу дуется, стоя спиной к своему партнеру и продолжая мыть коробку в раковине. Возможно, он должен действовать немного сильнее. Но будет ли это хорошо? Они полностью перепрыгнули типичные вещички, которые делают пары, находясь в отношениях, как ходить на свидания, целовать друг друга просто так и даже держаться за руки. Придумывая свой следующий план действий, Кенсу начинает сильнее шуровать коробочку.

Чонин искоса смотрит на него, пользуясь возможностью, что Кенсу стоит к нему спиной, чтобы скрыть свое твердое возбуждение, прижав бедра к столешнице. Отчаявшись, он начинает проговаривать медицинские термины, чтобы держать свои непристойные фантазии от Кенсу при себе. Синдром Аагенис — форма наследственного внутрипеченочного холестаза, связанная с лимфедемой нижних конечностей… Черт! Это не работает! Его руки расстроенно ерошат волосы, а взгляд быстро стреляет в Кенсу, чтобы проверить, что тот не видел это.

Хорошо, что тот все еще мыл посуду, потому что Чонин мысленно уже несколько раз раздел Кенсу и разложил прямо на этом столе.

И его заполненный похотью ум пытается рационализировать действия, которые он не осмеливается делать. Итак, что, если он притронется к Кенсу? Теперь Кенсу знает, что он любит его, поэтому возможность того, что он неправильно истолкует его желание, низка. Он не подумает, что Чонин вновь хочет сделать этого беременным, правильно? Нет, нет, нет! Кенсу же неправильно понял его чувства прежде. Он думал, что Чонин ненавидел его. Ненависть. Почему все так сложно?

Но, возможно, все так сложно, потому что Чонин не знает, как должным образом выразить свою любовь. Он не знает, как должным образом выразить свои чувства, потому что это чуждо ему. У него никогда не было кого-то настолько драгоценного.

Драгоценный…

Телефон в его заднем кармане резко начинает вибрировать, заставляя его вздрогнуть и выпрыгнуть из своих мыслей. Раздраженный, он проверяет письмо на своем экране и понимает, что это тот человек, который пытался связаться с ним всю это неделю. Он вздыхает и пихает устройство назад в карман. Кенсу смотрит на презрительный жест Чонина и спрашивает:

— Что-то не так?

Качая головой, он отвечает:

— Нет, все в порядке. У моей матери на следующей неделе день рождения, и она хочет, чтобы я полетел с ней куда-то, чтобы отпраздновать.

И Кенсу прекрасно знает, что у Чонина не очень хорошие отношения с родителями, отмечая их неестественное и несколько натянутое общение. Это печалит его, потому что он хочет, чтобы Чонин чувствовал радость от наличия семьи.

— Возможно, тебе стоит поехать. Она, должно быть, скучает по тебе, потому что вы оба так заняты.

Чонин кусает губу, взволнованный из-за разворачивающихся обстоятельств относительно своего детства. Он начинает рассеянно размешивать суп.

— … Я не могу вынести ее. Она требовательна и упряма. Она будто душит меня.

Кенсу улыбается несколько печальной улыбкой, потому что не знает, почему Чонин говорит такие трагические вещи? Какие одинокие и мрачные облака он так долго тащил за собой?

— Настоящая причина в том, что ты боишься общаться с ней?

Чонин прекращает размешивать суп и замирает. И он знает, что Кенсу прав. Он знает, что истинная причина, почему он избегал всяких контактов со своими родителями, — он боится. Он так боится, что они разобьют его хрупкое сердце снова, как в прошлом. Он так боится открыть себя им еще раз, когда он так уязвим для людей, которых он считал ненадежным. Он отдал им часть себя, а они безжалостно разрушили её.

Кенсу обращает особое внимание на шторм из различных эмоций своего мужа: от потрясенного до печального к огорченному и назад к чему-то, что напоминает спокойствие. Это новый аспект, с которым Кенсу никогда прежде не сталкивался, сторона, которую не видели другие люди.

И ему нравится это.

Ему нравится распутывать части, которые составляют Чонина, но сейчас не время радоваться этому открытию. Поэтому он спрашивает:

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы не боялся, Чонин?

Вопрос бьет Чонина, звоня в его ушах как гонг посреди темной ночи, которая внезапно перечеркает во что-то более ясное. Это необъяснимо трогательный водоворот — что-то, что на вкус как бумажный стаканчик, наполняющийся свежим кислородом, идущим прямо в его легкие. Он поворачивается и пристально смотрит на Кенсу.

И Кенсу озадачил этим беспрецедентным преобразованием, от удивления столбенея и застенчиво краснея. Чонин кусает его губу и твердо опирается рукой на бедро Кенсу, другой прикасаясь к его спине.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать что бы я сделал? — спокойно выдыхает он.

Дыхание Кенсу цепляется и застревает в горле, когда Чонин наклоняется ближе к нему. В такие моменты Кенсу выглядит таким беззащитным; таким притягательным, что заставляет Чонина забыть про всякий контроль. Это заставляет его хотеть окаймить края опасности и целиком поглотить его, провести языком вдоль каждой кривой и линии.

Но он не может, потому что у него звонит телефон.

Челюсть Чонина напрягается, он ясно недоволен нежелательно прерванным моментом и взглядом просит прощения. Он вытаскивает телефон из своего кармана, даже не смотря на экран, и выходит в прихожую, чтобы ответить на него.

И Кенсу пристально смотрит на уходящий силуэт, потому что теперь расстояние пахнет как одиночество с каплей страха.

\-----

Кенсу едет в аэропорт вместе с Чонином.

При этом Кенсу с самым серьезным видом заставляет Чонина несколько раз проверить свой полис страхования, вызывая у того добродушное хихиканье.

Пока они сворачивают за углы и едут вдоль улиц, Чонин сидит удивительно спокойный, несмотря на его несколько колеблющееся доверие к ведущему машину Кенсу, ведь он только вчера узнал о том, что у мужа водительские права. В нем бушует любопытство, что же еще он должен узнать о Кенсу. Тогда он понимает, что действительно вообще ничего не знает о Кенсу.

Но ты никогда не узнаешь, если не спросишь.

— О чем еще я не знаю, Ким Кенсу? — размышляет он, больше для себя, чем для другого парня.

Кенсу ловит легкий шок, неподготовленный к такому резкому взрыву интереса, который Чонин последнее время проявляет к нему. Он быстро крутит в голове слайд-шоу всех фактов и предполагает, что Чонин должен о нем узнать. Но, кажется, что всё равно всё возвращается к самому корню.

Вся моя жизнь вращается вокруг тебя.

Еженедельные уроки кулинарии, двойная степень бакалавра, участие в движении против наркотиков, поддержание здорового тела — всё. Всё, чтобы увеличить возможности успешного брака с Чонином. Всё, что он делал в своей жизни, он делал с мыслью о Чонине; всё, что оставляло на руках лишь кровь и слезы. Всё было для этого прекрасного брака.

Но, возможно, он начинает понимать, что ничего не так прекрасно, как кажется.

Он просто улыбается и немного краснеет.

— Я скажу тебе одну вещь о себе, взамен одной вещи о тебе, — отвечает он, заворачивая на зону парковки аэропорта.

Чонин ловит игристый тон своего возлюбленного — на вкус, как взбитые сливки с намеком немного расплавленного мороженого.

— Идет, — отвечает он, выходя из автомобиля и затем вытаскивая из багажника маленький чемодан.

Чонин встает перед Кенсу и пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все будет в порядке? — уточняет Чонин в сотый раз.

— Я буду в порядке. Это же просто неделя, — хихикает Кенсу, усмехаясь. Он чувствует себя прекрасно — Чонин волнуется за него. Он чувствует себя прекрасно, потому что наконец получил его внимание, настолько теплое и приятное.

Они стоят там на мгновение дольше, и каждый из них надеется на небольшую физическую близость как подарок на прощание. Чонин наконец смягчается, опираясь рукой на плечо Кенсу и слегка наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его лоб.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в краснеющее ухо.

И Кенсу не думает, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, как Чонин говорит эти слова. Они заставляют его живот и сердце трепетать.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — неловко отвечает Кенсу, застенчиво смотря на мужа. — Увидимся на следующей неделе, Чонин. Весело проведи там время.

Они машут друг другу, и Кенсу смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру.

Расстояние может пахнуть как одиночество с каплей страха, но Кенсу хочет чувствовать лишь запах одеколона Чонина.

\-----

Четыре дня спустя он вдыхает запах мяты, покупая в магазине новый шампунь.

Случилось то, чего он никак не ожидал увидеть так скоро, потому что неловкость с прошлого раза все еще осталась в его голове. Он пытается не покраснеть и не заплакать одновременно.

Это Сухо.

— Кенсу! Какое совпадение! — улыбается он, подходя к нему с другой стороны прохода с туалетными принадлежностями. 

Кенсу почти роняет бутылку, инстинктивно желая сбежать.

— Ох, привет, — он запинается и не позволяет себе посмотреть мужчине в глаза.

Сухо, прекрасно понимая ситуацию, останавливается от него на расстоянии; немного дальше, чем положено для нормального разговора.

— Прости, я не хотел смутить тебя. Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что больше не беспокоюсь из-за того, что произошло между нами, но я понимаю все обстоятельства.

Кенсу поднимает взгляд, вновь удивляясь внимательному отношению этого человека к деталям. Возможно, Сухо просто умеет читать мысли. В следующий момент, когда он слышит слова, рябь печали начинает звенеть по его душе, скользя по вине.

— Мне жаль, — спокойно извиняется он. — Я не хотел…

— Я знаю. Я знаю, так что давай идти дальше, хорошо? — Сухо не хочет ругать его. Он никогда не ругал за свое разбитое сердце, потому что этот человек показал ему, что после Чондэ его сердце еще может любить; что жизнь продолжается, несмотря на все трудности. Сухо протягивает руку в примирительном жесте и улыбается.

— Друзья?

Сначала Кенсу не уверен, может ли он обещать такую вещь, потому что что-то всегда будет немного грызть его совесть. Но даже так, зная, что это будет трудно, он все равно жмет руку Сухо. С полной раскаяния улыбкой он говорит:

— Спасибо.

Потому что его извинения больше не играют роли.

\-----

Лухану нравятся сплетни.

Особенно, если он может дразнить ими Чонина. О, да, как же классно бесить Чонина.

Поэтому, когда в магазине он берет коробку горячего шоколада и случайно натыкается взглядом на пару в соседнем отделе, он застывает.

Слишком плохой Сухо сам побудил его к действию.

Лухан быстро прячется за полки, чтобы получше рассмотреть их.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает из-за спины Сехун, не понимающий странного поведения Лухана.

— Тшш! — шипит он с пальцем на губах. — Это срочно.

Он немного выглядывает и видит, что они говорят друг с другом: Сухо, как обычно, улыбается, а Кенсу выглядит невероятно напряженно. Они, должно быть, говорят о чем-то не очень приятном. Чонине, возможно?

— Твой живот тебя выдает, — отмечает Сехун, понимая, что его муж шпионит за кем-то. Лухан одаривает мужа злобным взглядом и отходит немного назад, чтобы скрыть свою беременность. Всего через две недели у него назначена операция по раскрытию c-секции, и, конечно, получить сплетню сейчас немного сложно.

— Ты слышишь, о чем они говорят? — шепчет Лухан Сехуну, стараясь не выдать себя и все время вытягивая шею, чтобы получше разглядеть.

Сехун немного наклоняет голову, чтобы тоже посмотреть, и его брови поднимаются.

— О, они уходят вместе.

— Что? — восклицает Лухан и выходит из-за стеллажа. Сухо и Кенсу уже завернули за угол. Он поворачивает голову так быстро, что Сехун вздрагивает от удивления. — Мы должны сказать Чонину!

Чонин возвращается из поездки на два дня раньше, чувствуя беспокойство и раздражение.

\-----

Какая-то непонятная тревога скребет на его сердце с тех пор, как ему позвонил Лухан, и до этого момента, когда он скованно выходит из такси.

Возможно, он просто снова одурачил себя, думая, что у них с Кенсу все в порядке; что все можно изменить, сказав слова любви. Возможно, иногда всё не настолько просто. Возможно, Кенсу не так хочет продолжать этот брак.

Черные как смола мысли продолжают атаковать его, пока он не чувствует, что уже не может дышать. Он будто дышит через пелену ненависти к себе, сомнения и неуверенности.

Не такие ли сейчас у них с Кенсу отношения?

Его дрожащие пальцы вводят код безопасности, и дрожащими руками он пытается открыть дверь ключом. Внезапно, его окутывает домашнее тепло, и чувства, невероятно холодные и ледяные, обступают. Ему зябко и страшно…

Потому что он не знает, будет ли Кенсу вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

Что Кенсу думает?

Сильные запахи дома и жуткая темнота в этот поздний час просачиваются в его сердце, усиливая его чувства. Он думает, что слышит, будто в комнате что-то скрипит, и вздрагивает, но это просто тени. Чувство, будто он снова пришел в этот пустой дом, как в те дни, когда он совершил ошибку. Его дыхание ускоряется, и он пытается рационально убедить себя, что нечего бояться. Он не умрет от этого.

Но в прошлый раз, когда он чуть не потерял Кенсу, был подобен смерти.

Он тихо поднимает чемодан вверх по лестнице, зная, что уже два ночи. Он останавливается перед дверью их спальни и боится своих мыслей.

Что, если там Сухо?

Он ставит чемодан и закрывает свои глаза руками, прогоняя своих монстров и пытаясь успокоиться, потому что это смешно. Абсолютно глупо так себя вести.

Он поворачивает ручку двери и медленно входит в темную комнату. Он помещает чемодан в углу комнаты прежде, чем подойди к кровати и облегченно выдохнуть — там действительно только Кенсу, мирно спящий.

Спокойное лицо Кенсу помогает успокоить обезумевший разум. В его голове гремят сотни вопросов, и он просто мечтает, чтобы все они стихли.

Все, что хочет Чонин, — это любить Кенсу, но почему это так трудно осуществить?

Из привычки он моет руки и переодевается, а потом забирается в кровать, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить своего супруга. В момент, когда он ложится на свою сторону кровати, смотря на затылок Кенсу, его эмоции захватывают его. Он скользит ближе, прижимая свою грудь к спине Кенсу, и прячет слезы в макушке Кенсу.

От всхлипов Кенсу начинает шевелиться. Теплота, исходящая от него, ужасно знакома, но он не совсем уверен, не снится ли ему это.

— Чонин? — бормочет он тихо хриплым голосом.

Чонин просто прижимает его ближе, боясь отпустить, чтобы он не исчез. Кенсу несколько раз моргает, а потом на него накатывает паника от непонимания.

— Чонин, что случилось? — спрашивает он быстро. — Почему ты так рано вернулся?

Чонин качает головой, не желая высказать свои страхи, боясь услышать от Кенсу страшные слова. Что, если это все верно? Что, если его худшие страхи действительно верны? Что, если Кенсу любит и его, и Сухо? Что ему тогда делать?

— Не оставляй меня, Кенсу, — шепчет он отчаянно, еще сильнее сжимая его в своих объятиях.

Кенсу, невероятно смущенный неожиданным поворотом событий, приподнимает руки Чонина со своего живота и оборачивается.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — отвечает он успокаивающе, поглаживая спину мужа.

Чонин делает пару глубоких вздохов, пытаясь успокоить себя. Он начинает чувствовать смущение, потому что Кенсу видит его уязвимую сторону. Он просто хочет знать, что Кенсу не оставит его.

— Я… Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, но если ты любишь его больше, тогда…

— Что? О ком ты говоришь? — сразу несколько человек приходят на ум Кенсу, когда он слышит это, но нет ни одного, кого бы он любил больше. Что же тогда?

— … Сухо. Ты… Ты виделся с ним, пока меня не было?

Глаза Кенсу расширяются, и он задается вопросом, поставил ли Чонин камеры, чтобы наблюдать его каждое движение.

— Как ты узнал об этом?

Чонин дергается — так это правда.

— Лухан и Сехун сказали, что видели тебя с ним в магазине, — бормочет Чонин, вытирая лицо рукавами. Сладкий запах цветов исходит от Кенсу, и Чонин на секунду прикрывает глаза.

— Они видели меня? — восклицает, но потом выкидывает эту мысль из его головы. Он грустнеет — он снова огорчил Чонина. — Мы немного поговорили, и он отвез меня домой. Ничего не было. Мы даже не касались… нет, ну, в общем, только руки…

— … Руки? — Чонин давится воздухом.

— Нет, мы просто обменялись рукопожатием. Это все, — Кенсу смотрит в глаза Чонину, — это все, — твердо повторяет он. Его пристальный взгляд смягчается, и он продолжает.

— Мне нужен только ты. Только ты, Чонин.

Он чувствует себя абсолютно прекрасно, когда Чонин лежит так близко к нему. Кенсу наклоняет ближе, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на губах Чонина.

— Я скажу тебе одну вещь о себе взамен на одну о тебе, — выдыхает он и отстраняется, пихая Чонина на спину и садясь на него.

Чонина окутывает жар, когда Кенсу седлает его, желая физической связи. Он непреднамеренно от волнения начинает качать бедра, когда Кенсу неожиданно снимает свою ночную рубашку, выставляя свою пылающую, сливочную кожу.

Кенсу наклоняется, прививая поцелуи-бабочки на щеки и скулы Чонина.

— Вся моя жизнь вращается вокруг тебя. Так всегда было и будет.

Чонин кладет руку на шею Кенсу и тянет к себе целуя, а затем оставляя красную метку на шее.

— Моя очередь? — Чонин в одно движение резко переворачивает их, теперь оказываясь сверху. — Я боюсь потерять тебя. Это сродни смерти.

Он прижимается к Кенсу и слышит сдавленный вздох. Его рот продолжает сцеловывать сантиметры с ключицы и груди, которую он так жаждал попробовать.

Кенсу стонет, когда Чонин наконец снимает свои штаны и медленно поглаживает его, желая насладиться. Возбуждение настигает его быстро и все, о чем он теперь может думать — горячий язык его, спутанные волосы и руки, сжимающие его бедра.

— Чонин…

Чонин внемлет просьбе, открывая ящик и доставая бутылочку смазки, которую они не использовали уже некоторое время, и смазывает свои пальцы, прижимая их к Кенсу.

— Так тесно… Это было так давно, не так ли?

Кенсу заливается краской, но отвечает вполне смело.

— Ммм, ты разве не хочешь этого, Чонин? Я вот очень.

Чонин закусывает губу. Он просто не может проигнорировать такое явное приглашение, поэтому быстро снимает свои штаны. Он наклоняется и берет в плен губы Кенсу, глотая его стоны.

Как только Кенсу затихает, он отстраняется.

— Извини, но сегодня я не смогу быть нежным.

Кенсу почти не понимает это, пока Чонин резко не входит в него, зарабатывая крик в ответ. И он продолжает: сильно и глубоко. И Кенсу принимает это, отбрасывая от удовольствия голову.

Это продолжается всю долгую ночь. Их дыхания смешиваются друг с другом, кожа горит, а каждый изгиб из тел тянется до предела.

Возможно, они начинают понимать друг друга.


	21. Chapter 21

— Чуть не забыл сказать: завтра не нужно готовить мне ланч.

Ночной свет просачивается через высокие окна в освещенную тусклыми лампами кухню. Кенсу прекращает жевать рис, потому что, конечно же, в его голове звенит звоночек.

Первая мысль в его голове — он сделал что-то не так. Что он сделал неправильно на сей раз? Чонину не нравится? Знакомые чувства ненадежности расползаются в груди Кенсу, оставляя за собой волнение и непонимание. Он медленно глотает и поднимает взгляд, смотря на Чонина, спокойно потягивающего чай.

— Ох, хорошо, — напряженно произносит он с дрожью, пробегающей по его позвоночнику.

Так или иначе, но Чонин улавливает изменение в его тоне и быстро добавляет:

— Я встречаюсь с друзьями завтра, поэтому поем с ними. Ничего более.

Кенсу тихо облегченно выдыхает и улыбается из-за собственной глупости. Хорошо. Все хорошо.

Но Чонин, все еще взволнованный такой реакцией, неправильно понимает мужа. Он протягивает руку и скользит пальцами вдоль мягкой щеки Кенсу, получая удивленное вздрагивание и симпатичный румянец.

— Извини, — бормочет он. В ответ Кенсу застенчиво улыбается, немного наклоняя голову и кладя свою руку поверх руки супруга.

Где-то в глубине души Чонин понимает, что Кенсу всё же не до конца развеял неопределенность и недопонимание.

Это только начало, и Чонин это понимает.

\-----

В прибольничном кафе, отделанном уютным деревом, Чонин не был уже очень давно. Наверное, это первый раз, когда он отказался от домашней еды своего супруга в пользу этого заведения. Сегодня он находится на миссии — миссии, исполненной принципом. Сегодня он пришел сюда в надежде решить все с Сухо.

Это старое чувство, слепленное из ностальгии. Он осматривается и вспоминает время, когда его только наняли в больницу его семьи. Тогда он часто посещал это кафе во время ланча со своими двумя друзьями. Он немного озирается, зная, что человек, которого он должен здесь встретить, уже сидит где-нибудь на удобном стуле, откусывая яблочный пирог, который он всегда заказывал.

Не проходит и секунды, как он замечает в углу врача и встает со своего места, направляясь к нему и обдумывая свою речь. Он тихо кашляет, когда приближается к столу и смотрит, как его друг с удивленным взглядом поднимает голову.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — Сухо улыбается и показывает на свободное место напротив.

Чонин скованно садится и сжимает на коленях руки, нервозно стараясь не задрожать. Почему он так озабочен? Он видел Сухо так много раз — он даже работает с ним — знает его столько лет. И это причина. Они были так близки, что теперь у него так много поводов бояться. Что, если всё закончится ужасно? Что, если их дружбе после стольких лет придет трагический конец?

Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

Он судорожно выдыхает.

— Я сожалею о том, что произошло между нами. Это моя ошибка. Я был дико зол, что тебе понравился Кенсу, но я сам виноват. Мне нужно было лучше заботиться о нем. Ты помог мне осознать мою близорукость. Спасибо, — говорит Чонин на одном дыхании, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о колени.

Сухо хмурится и принимает это. Ему требуется минута, чтобы разобраться со своими мыслями и окончательно найти нужные слова.

— Нет, это… Это моя ошибка, Чонин. Ты не должен извиняться. Это я преследовал Кенсу даже при том, что он просил меня этого не делать… Это я предал тебя. Прости. Мне очень жаль… Я был просто эгоистом.

Так или иначе, всё оказалось лучше, чем Чонин ожидал. Он смотрит на Сухо, и легкая улыбка касается его губ.

— Все мы эгоистичны по-своему.

Сухо немного смеется, и Чонин следует его примеру.

— Мир? — спрашивает Сухо, озабоченный их дружбой.

— Мир.

— … Вы, парни, встретились и не пригласили меня? — слышится чужой голос.

Они оба оборачиваются и видят рядом со своим столиком Исина с несколько обиженным выражением лица, и Сухо немедленно начинает улыбаться.

— Прости, не обижайся. Мы встретились совершенно случайно, — объясняет Сухо, сладко улыбаясь.

Чонин подозрительно смотрит на этих двоих и отмечает странную атмосферу в воздухе, определенный жар феромонов и чрезмерно счастливые улыбки.

\-----

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — Тао смотрит на него через пиксели, мерцающие на стене гостиной, и Кенсу сияюще улыбается. Он хочет сообщить Кенсу хорошие новости и дико волнуется. — Как жизнь?

— Отлично, — усмехается Кенсу, продолжая ловко очищать ножом яблоко. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Вы с Чонином должны приехать к нам, я приготовлю вам в благодарность ужин, — говорит Тао, двигаясь на край дивана, чтобы сообщить свои хорошие новости.

Кенсу поднимает глаза от полуочищенного яблока и замечает довольно легкомысленное настроение, которое продолжает заполнять пространство между ними, несмотря на средство сообщения.

— В благодарность? — переспрашивает он.

— Потому что я беременный! — бодро и нетерпеливо отвечает Тао, растягивая свою улыбку до невозможного.

От удивления Кенсу роняет нож.

— Правда? Поздравлю! — радостно отвечает он. Что-то печальное начинает порхать в воздухе, задевая стежки его шрамов, когда он тянется вниз, чтобы взять упавший нож. Но почему он чувствует это, когда должен быть счастлив? Подождите, нет, конечно, он счастлив. Почему он должен быть несчастлив? Возможно, это из-за мысли, что он отстает. Он все медленнее и медленнее, остается позади всех, и разве это не его вина?

Кончики его пальцев останавливаются на животе из чистого инстинкта и непреодолимого желания. Не подумайте, он хочет ребенка не потому, что он есть у всех остальных. Нет, это что-то абсолютно другое. Это не имеет никакого отношения ко всем остальным, только…

— Кенсу?

Кенсу глубоко вдыхает, будто выныривает из толщи воды, когда слышит голос Чонина. Его легкие горят в пламени эмоций, будто он тонул — и возможно так и было. Он удивленно оборачивается, потому, казалось, что прошли часы, с тех пор как он говорил с Тао, и теперь Чонин стоит возле него, пока он лежит на диване.

— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно спрашивает Чонин, садясь на диван рядом с ним и водя пальцами по волосам Кенсу.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает он слабо. — Все хорошо, — повторяет он, больше чтобы убедить себя, чем мужа.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — шепчет Чонин, наклоняясь ближе и целуя любимого в лоб.

Кенсу вздыхает и подсаживается ближе, неожиданно обнимая Чонина. Тепло приятно щекочет все его тело, и он расслабляется в объятиях.

— … Ты не хочешь попробовать еще раз? — спрашивает Кенсу, затаив дыхание.

Чонину требуется минута и взгляд на лицо мужа, чтобы понять, о чем тот говорит. И когда он понимает, его взгляд смягчается. Он думает о своем ответе дольше, чем должен, желая ответить ясно и внятно.

— Я не хочу настаивать, если ты еще не готов.

Большие глаза Кенсу опускаются от лица его партнера к груди. Он боится ответа.

— Но разве ты не разочарован?

В тот момент Чонину жаль, что он не видит сердце Кенсу и не может исследовать его под лупой; посмотреть, что же там. Чонин тянет руку и кладет её на грудь Кенсу там, где сердце. Он, профессионал своего дела, известный хирург-кардиолог, не может вылечить сердце своего любимого человека.

Но он может попробовать.

— Честно, тебя достаточно. Тебя мне более чем достаточно, Кенсу.

Кенсу удивленно выдыхает и кладет собственную руку на ладонь Чонина. Он поднимает взгляд и нежно целует мужа. И прежде чем они понимают это, их рубашки начинают расстегиваться, желание нарастать, а поцелуй углубляется во что-то более чувственное. Они хотят больше и больше — им никогда не будет этого достаточно.

Чонин не может сдержать усмешки, когда его рука оказывается на промежности Кенсу, немного сжимая её через ткань штанов. Кенсу запускает свои пальцы в волосы мужа, ероша и оттягивая их, начиная терять терпение. Его пальцы танцуют вниз штанов Чонина и ощущают его возбуждение.

— Ты такой непослушный, Кенсу, — шепчет Чонин ему в ухо, задевая губами кожу. Кенсу мягко хихикает, когда Чонин подхватывает его под бедра и обнимает за талию, чтобы отнести в спальню.

Кенсу вновь хихикает, когда Чонин одним быстрым движением стягивает с него штаны и снова соединяет их языки в неаккуратных поцелуях. Чонин ведет губами по скуле, а затем языком вдоль груди Кенсу, заставляя того засмеяться.

— Тшш, ты рушишь нужный настрой, — смеется Чонин в молочную кожу.

— Мне щекотно!

— Не должно быть! — отвечает Чонин прежде, чем взять член Кенсу в рот. Он втягивает щеки и бормочет, затаив дыхание:

— Все еще щекотно?

И Кенсу вновь не терпится, он хватается за плечи Чонина и подается вперед.

— Больше нет… — хнычет он, желая большего. Чонин усыпает его тело и лицо поцелуями и входит медленно, терпеливо и мягко.

Кенсу втягивает воздух и дрожит — он слишком чувствителен к прикосновениями Чонина, он слишком скучал по ним.

— Чонин… — стонет он, обхватывая мужа ногами. — Пожалуйста…

И Чонин его понимает. И Чонин делает все так, чтобы его любимый человек понял его чувства. Уже позже, когда по телу обоих разливается приятная нега, Чонин вплотную притягивает Кенсу к себе и целует его в затылок.

— Ты прекрасен, — бормочет он в мягкие волосы.

И Кенсу улыбается, теперь прекрасно понимая любовь своего мужа.

\-----

На сей раз Кенсу решает терпеливо подождать лифт. Он двигается так медленно, как только может, несмотря на свое ликование, конфетти и фейерверки, взрывающиеся в его голове. Он десятой дорогой обходит острые углы, чтобы избежать любых столкновений и падений, чтобы вскоре ворваться в кабинет Чонина с восхитительно большой улыбкой на лице. Несмотря на все свои попытки быть осторожным, он все равно почти срывает с петель дверь кабинета Чонина, пугая мужчину внутри.

— Чонин! — почти кричит он, даже не закрыв дверь. Замечая безграничную радость на лице супруга, Чонин подскакивает к Кенсу и тянет к нему свои руки.

— Ты беременный? — восклицает он взволнованно.

— Я беременный! — счастливо отвечает Кенсу, прижимаясь щекой к твердой груди. — Я беременный! Я беременный! Я так люблю тебя, Чонин!

Чонин оставляет нежный поцелуй на макушке мужа, и его улыбка безгранична, как и трепещущее сердце.

— Я тоже люблю вас. Вас обоих.

_Вас обоих._


	22. Chapter 22

Чонин сбрасывает ноги с кровати и шагает в ванную в одном только нижнем белье, настороженно предчувствуя что-то. Но он не обращает на это внимания, берет свою зубную щетку и начинает свой день. Переход на более высокую должность в больнице означает больше возни с документами. Как утомительно.

Кенсу также заходит в ванную, широко зевая и потягиваясь в футболке Чонина, определенно слишком большой для него. С минуту он смотрит на сильную спину Чонина и опускает взгляд вниз. И внезапно в его голову приходит идея.

— Эй, каково быть во мне? — неожиданно спрашивает Кенсу.

Разумеется, Чонин не улавливает очевидной интонации, выдавливает пасту на щетку зубную и пожимает плечами.

— Как минет, но теснее, наверное? — он наклоняется к раковине и быстро начинает чистить зубы.

Кенсу лишь продолжает смотреть на Чонина и ухмыляется, подходя ближе.

— А я могу попробовать?

И прежде чем Чонин действительно понимает, что это значит, к нему уже плотно прижимаются сзади, и от удивления он дергается вперед, ударяясь о кран носом. С громким стоном он роняет свою зубную щетку в раковину.

— О, господи! Извини! — просит прощения Кенсу и подхватывает полотенце, увидев кровь, струйкой стекающую из носа Чонина.

Кенсу клянется никогда больше не просить об этом.

\-----

Лухан смотрит из-за дверного проема их кухни, как его сын тянется к холодильнику и возится с различными продуктами, чтобы наконец стащить яйца. Яйца. Зачем его пятилетнему сыну нужны яйца? Наверное, думает Лухан, их сын хочет вырастить цыпленка.

Но как же он ошибается.

Сехун подходит сзади и также наблюдает за их сыном.

— Что он делает?

Лухан подскакивает, когда видит, что их сын кладет яйцо в микроволновую печь, и собирается уже пойти помешать ему, когда Сехун останавливает его.

— Тшш, пусть учится на собственных ошибках.

— А отмывать это потом ты все будешь? — почти плачет от расстройства Лухан, когда маленький мальчик нажимает на старт.

Не удивительно, яйцо взрывается спустя пару секунд, забрызгивая все внутри. Микроволновая печь довольно пищит и заканчивает работу. Маленький мальчик поворачивается и смотрит на своих родителей с широкой улыбкой и широко распахнутыми, распирающими от гордости глазами, будто ожидая похвалы.

Сехун первый гладит сына по голове.

— Видел, как взорвалось яйцо? В этот раз было прикольно, но никогда не клади туда металл, ладно?

— Не давай ему новые идеи! — вопит Лухан.

\-----

— Агент А вызывает агента Б. Приём.

— Почему ты Агент А, а я Агент Б? Я хочу быть Агентом А. Приём.

— В следующий раз будешь Агентом А. Приём.

— Ты уже нашел пришельца из космоса, Агент А?

— Ты забыл сказать "приём". Приём.

— Ой, прости. Приём. Ты уже нашел пришельца из космоса? Приём.

Два кустика, из которых выглядывают каски, тихонько перемещаются по двору, направляясь к заднему входу в дом.

— Еще нет, но мы ведем наблюдение. Приём.

В наушниках снова трещит и слышится низкий голос.

— Командир Агенту А и Агенту Б. Вы нашли пришельца из космоса? Приём.

Оба маленьких мальчика охают и тянутся к микрофонам, чтобы ответить.

— Еще нет, Командир. Мы приближаемся к его укрытию. Приём, — отвечает Агент А.

— Ну, поспешите, потому что я хочу печенье. Приём, — заявляет их командир.

— Я вижу его! — кричит Агент Б, смотря на дверь в дом.

— Ты опять не сказал приём! — ругает его стоящий рядом Агент А.

— Ты тоже! — возражает агент Б, размахивая своим игрушечным пистолетом.

— Не время спорить! Вы оба забыли! — кричит на них командир из своего секретного места. — Теперь хватайте сокровище пришельца, и мы можем вернуться на нашу планету!

Агент Б глубоко вздыхает.

— Я в бой!

— Один? — восклицает потрясенный Агент А. — Нет! Не глупи! Я иду с тобой!

Таким образом, мальчики медленно заваливаются на кухню, ныряя позади под стол.

— Я буду ждать здесь, — шепчет Агент из-за угла стола. Агент Б кивает и продолжает приближаться к пришельцу из космоса, моющему посуду. Они сигнализируют друг другу пальцами. 1. 2. 3. Давай! Оба бросаются на спину пришельца, зарабатывая удивленный взвизг.

Агент Б от страха роняет свое оружие и округляет глаза, глядя на приближающегося пришельца.

— Агент Б! Беги! — вопит в ужасе А, наблюдая за своим братом.

Но слишком поздно, потому что Бекхен хватает его и целует в лоб, слушая громкое хихиканье сына и поворачиваясь, чтобы потопать к другому близнецу.

Агент А освобождает несчастный стон и пытается сбежать, и Бекхен преследует его до гостиной.

— Отмена! Отмена миссии! Командир! Мне нужно назад.. Ахах!

Бекхен хватает его и прижимает к себе, улыбаясь.

— Где ваш командир? — требует он.

— В шкафу! В шкафу! — отвечают близнецы одновременно широко улыбаясь.

Бекхен несется к шкафу и заставляет одного из мальчиков открыть его, чтобы Чанель в своем велосипедном шлеме с треском вывалился на пол.

— Пак Чанель! — шипит Бекхен.

— Вы предатели! Я больше не возьму вас на свою миссию! — кричит Чанель, указывая на своих детей. — Никаких вам брокколи сегодня вечером!

— Это нечестно! — жалуются мальчики, суетясь в руках родителя.

Бекхен надменно дуется.

—  _Ты_  тот, кто не получит ничего сегодня вечером! И я не только о брокколи!

Чанель проводит день, выпрашивая у мужа прощение, пока его сыновья обстреливают его из водных пистолетов.

\-----  


— Пап.

Сидящий на диване Крис поднимает глаза и смотрит в гостиную. Ничего не увидев, он наклоняет голову и продолжает читать газету. Должно быть, послышалось. Он уже стареет?

— Папа, — снова звучит мягкий голос. На этот раз он складывает свою газету и смотрит вниз, чтобы увидеть маленькую девочку с растрепанными косичками, смотрящую на него своим большими глазами.

Тао должен поработать над своими навыками укладки волос.

Он наклоняется и с улыбкой сажает её к себе на колени.

— Что такое?

Девочка прикрывает глаза и мило хлопает ресницами.

— Мы можем сходить в магазин игрушек?

— Нет, — непосредственный и рефлекторный ответ. Годы жизни с Тао натренировали его не поддаваться на очевидные уговоры, и он вообще-то решил не баловать свою дочь.

Наверное.

— Ну пожалуйста? — мило дуется она, хватая его за руку своими крошечными пальцами. — Я буду хорошей девочкой, — жалуется она, немного подпрыгивая. Крис хмурится. Она берет пример с Тао? — Пойдем?

Её нижняя губа выпячивается еще больше, и Крис думает, как же она невероятно восхитительна.

— Ладно… Думаю, можно.

Она улыбается с чувством выполненного долга. Она обнимает его и говорит:

— Ты лучший папа на свете! — она соскальзывает с его коленей и уносится, а Крис возвращается к своей газете, вздыхая. Его жалкий бумажник неудержимо рыдает в его кармане.

Тао провожает свою милую дочь, почти со скоростью света пробегающую мимо него, и задается вопросом, не слишком ли они её балуют.

_Совсем нет._

\-----

Кенсу с трепетом и беспокойством поглядывает в гостиную из-за дверного проема на маленькую девочку, счастливо играющую с пушистым плюшевым мишкой.

Её аккуратно убранные пряди волос освещены дневным солнечным светом, падающим из покрытого тюлью окна. Она топает своими маленькими ножками по ковру, довольно быстро для трех с половиной лет, но неожиданно падает с милым ‘ох!’

Она садится, и её глаза наполняются влагой и детской обидой. Кенсу вцепляется в косяк и одергивает себя, чтобы не подбежать к дочери и не задушить её поцелуями. Чонин сказал не баловать её. Чонин сказал не баловать её.

И тогда она оглядывается и смотрит в глаза Кенсу, который стоит в дверном проеме, и, увидев испуганное лицо своего родителя, начинает плакать.

— Папа! — кричит она, смахивая слезы. И Кенсу выбрасывает всю свою сдержанность подальше в космос.

— Мне так жаль, детка! Ты в порядке? Конечно, нет! Давай я посмотрю! Я люблю тебя! Давай сделаем твоё любимое печенье, хорошо?

Позже этим же днем Чонин открывает парадную дверь, и первое, что он чувствует, — сладкий запах жженого сахара. О нет. Он снимает обувь с хмурым взглядом, но тут же нежно улыбается маленькой девочке, приближающейся к нему с широко открытыми руками.

— С возвращением домой! — приветствует она, когда он подхватывает её и целует в щеку.

Его нос задерживается на её коже и говорит:

— Хорошо пахнешь. Снова делала печенье?

— Нет. Папа сделал, — заявляет она, пока он несет её на кухню. Кенсу вытаскивает новую партии сладостей из духовки и подскакивает, когда видит в дверном проеме Чонина с лицом 'я же сказал не баловать её'.

Кенсу застенчиво смотрит на него.

— Она упала сегодня, играя, и я…

Брови Чонина от удивления поднимаются.

— Ты не поранилась? — беспокойно спрашивает он.

Она счастливо качает головой и кладет в его рот печенье.

— Вкусно? — спрашивает она.

— Восхитительно. Спасибо, - отвечает он с улыбкой. Затем он поворачивается и незаметно смотрит на своего супруга.

— Ты. Я. Вечером. Выговор.

Кенсу заливается румянцом.

— Не при ребенке!

Чонин ухмыляется и уходит.

 

Из горла Кенсу едва успевают вырываться стоны, пока Чонин входит в него и нетерпеливо надрачивает. Губы Чонина рождают легкие поцелуи на сливочных лопатках и шее Кенсу.

— Ты… не должен баловать её… Она должна… разбираться… самостоятельно, — выдыхает он на ухо Кенсу.

Стоны Кенсу становятся ещё более глубокими, хотя Чонин не задевает его простату. И он знает, что Чонин делает это нарочно.

— Ты… Тоже балуешь её.

— Я больше балую тебя, — хрипло отвечает Чонин и прикусывает молочную кожу на шее Кенсу.

 

На завтраке на следующий день, Кенсу ловит свою дочь, уставившуюся на него испуганно широкими глазами и немного приоткрытыми губами. Чонин также замечает её пристальный взгляд и похлопывает её по плечу, привлекая её внимание.

— Ааа, — командует он, направляя еду в её рот.

Она покорно жуёт в течение нескольких секунд, затем снова смотрит на Кенсу. И Чонин спрашивает:

— Что такое, дорогая?

— Папу укусило насекомое? — отвечает она своим высоким голосом.

Кенсу откладывает столовые приборы и взволновано поднимает взгляд.

— Где?

— На шее, — замечает она, указывая пальцем.

И он хлопает рукой свою шею с горячим потоком смущения, атакующим его щеки. Он вспыхивает еще больше, когда слышит Чонина, хихикающего в кружку с кофе, и он злобно смотрит на него.

— Да, большое такое насекомое.

__

~End ~


	23. Chapter 23

Всё началось с того, что отец Чанеля –трус.

Всё началось в ясный день без облаков и тонким запахом недавно прошедшего дождя. Вокруг влажный и земляной запах, такой цепкий и немного неприятный. Цикады все еще бормочут на пропитанных хлорофиллом листьях, которые лелеют редкие капельки воды, что оставила гроза с прошлой ночи. Она была сильной, яркой и громкой, но ушла быстро…

Прямо как мать Чанеля.

И Чанель не совсем понимает, почему вокруг плачущие люди, все одетые в черные костюмы и платья с острым запахом белых хризантем, опыляющим влажный воздух. Он смотрит чистыми шестилетними глазами на своего отца, который прижимает его к себе. Он замечает, что его отец — единственный, кто не плачет. Его лицо, строгое и серьезное, и маленький мальчик не знает, что делать.

Он ещё раз оглядывается прежде, чем потянуть отца за рукав. Мужчина медленно приседает вниз, на корточки, чтобы заглянуть мальчику в глаза, и пытается улыбнуться.

— Что такое? — мягко спрашивает он своего маленького сына, пытаясь остаться теплым несмотря на всю ту боль, что разрывает его изнутри.

— Где мама? — спрашивает Чанель своим высоким голосом. — Почему её фотография там? Она стала известной? — он показывает на большую фотографию улыбающиеся матери, рядом с которой лежат ряды цветов.

Отец Чанеля думает над своими словами очень тщательно. Он знал, что рано или поздно, но этот разговор бы состоялся, но даже так он был не готов.

— Теперь она живет где-то в другом месте… — отвечает он.

— Где? Мы можем навестить ее?

— Нет, до туда очень трудно добраться. Она… — он замолкает и не знает, как правильно передать значение такой ситуации. Но как объяснить, что такое смерть? Какие слова могут передать это?

Так или иначе, теперь это не имеет значения, так как из-за долгой паузы быстрый Чанель сам предполагает:

— В космосе?

— Да… Да, теперь она живет в космосе.

Всё началось с того, что отец Чанеля — трус.

\----

Чего не ожидал отец Чанеля, так это того, что маленькая снежинка лжи во спасение может превратиться в огромный снежный ком. На следующий день после похорон он заметил своего сына, бегающего вокруг дома и внутри него. Он заглядывал в каждую комнату и каждый ящик, до которого мог дотянуться.

После того, как он закончил переворачивать свою всю спальню и половину гостиной, его отец решает уточнить довольно странное поведение своего сына.

— Ты что-то ищешь?

Взлохмаченная голова Чанеля появляется из вороха подушек.

— У нас есть фонарь? Большой.

Теперь воспитывать ребёнка одному было довольно трудно из-за отсутствия жены, поэтому он изо всех сил пытается играть с ним также, как и она когда-то. Он ведёт его в гараж и вытаскивает большой охотничий фонарь. Фонарь безобиден, да. Он вызывает лишь яркую улыбку на лице шестилетнего мальчика, поэтому все будет хорошо. Возможно, все вернётся на круги своя даже после смерти его любимой.

Странности начинаются, когда Чанель просит пойти в парк на холме в девять вечера.

— Почему ты хочешь пойти туда так поздно? Уже ничего не видно, — говорит он сыну после ужина, принимая его желание пойти в парк за желание поиграть.

— В этом вся суть! Там должно быть темно! — пытается объяснить мальчик отцу, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире. Конечно, там должно быть темно. Почему он не понимает? — Если ты боишься темноты тогда, мы можем взять свечку, — предлагает Чанель и выпивает свое молоко.

Их разговор заканчивается тем, что отец берет пальто и Чанель берет свой фонарь, шлем для езды на велосипеде, беспроводной стерео и бежит в парк.

— Быстрее! — кричит он отцу.

Чанель прибегает первым. Он залазит на самую высокую горку и, надев шлем и посмотрев вверх, проносит к губам импровизированно радио.

Отец Чанеля стоит у этой горки и ничего не понимает.

Но то, что действительно поражает его, — это то, что его сын делает потом.

Чанель включает фонарик и мигает им в звездную ткань неба, включая и выключая его.

— Чанель — маме. Чанель — маме. Мама! Ты слышишь меня? — кричит он, размахивая фонарём.

Всё потому, что отец Чанеля — трус.

\------

Однажды, учитель Чанеля присылает его отцу сообщение, прося того приехать в школу и поговорить.

В тот день Чанель приходит домой с противной гематомой на коленке, царапинами и наливающимся синяком на нежном детском лице.

— Что произошло? — спокойно пытается спросить Пак старший. В последнее время он прочитал миллион журналов по воспитанию для родителя-одиночки. Они все в один голос твердили ему быть спокойным и рассудительным, когда дело доходит до драк между детьми, но он просто не может оставаться в стороне, когда его сыну причинили вред.

Чанель выпячивает губу и в уголках его глаз блестят слезинки, что копились с самого обеда.

— Дети в школе сказали мне, что мама умерла, поэтому я ударил их.

Удивление от драки сменяется шоком: все произошло из-за его жены.

— Это ты ударил их? — если до этого отец Чанеля был зол, то теперь — просто в бешенстве.

— Они первыми начали! Мама всегда говорила мне не сдаваться и побеждать, вот я и начал первым! — вскрикивает Чанель с негодованием. — Мама жива! Она просто больше не живет с нами!

Похоже, этого не исправить так легко.

\------

Все рушится после особенно тяжелого дня на работе. Его сын взял в привычку носить с собой повсюду большой фонарь (в случае, если я захочу поговорить с мамой, говорил он). За последний год на Чанеле ушибы и царапины накапливаются в геометрической прогрессии, и его отец не может не винить себя в этом.

Теперь он достаточно готов, чтобы исправить созданную им ложь; ложь, которая, кажется, выросла во что-то неконтролируемое.

Он решает сказать это за обеденным столом:

— Чанель, мне действительно жаль, что лгал тебе все это время, но… это правда, что… мама действительно мертва.

Чанель с грохотом роняет ложку на керамическую тарелку и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на отца, как будто не понимает, как тот мог это сказать. Через секунду его глаза начинают слезиться, а его хрупкое тело дрожать.

— Нет, она не умерла! — кричит он, вскакивая со стула и убегая наверх.

Его отец вздыхает и от всей души надеется, что журналы по воспитания были правы и что ему просто требуется время, чтобы переварить мысль, что его мать теперь ушла и не вернётся. Когда этим же вечером он уже ложиться в кровать, неожиданно он слышит, как хлопает парадная дверь, и тут же выбегает из спальни.

— Чанель!

Злой и взволнованный, он, не зная, что делать, бегает по улицам, крича имя своего сына. После пятнадцати минут безрезультатных поисков, он стонет и понимает, что единственное место, куда бы мог пойти Чанель, — это парк. Мужчина находит сына на самой высокой горке, громко плачущего и смотрящего на небо.

— Чанель, пойдём домой. Здесь холодно, — он карабкается наверх и пытается стащить сына, однако тот сопротивляется.

— Нет! Я не пойду! — рыдает он, размахивая своим фонарем. — Как ты мог сказать такое о маме? Я ненавижу тебя!

Это бьет сильнее, чем он ожидал. Мужчина напрягается, но изо всех сил прижимает к себе сына.

Вы умираете только тогда, когда люди прекращают думать, что вы живы.

\-------------

Несколько лет спустя, Чанель думает, что тоже умирает.

Он стонет, в то время как его живот продолжает грохотать как жуткий тайфун, готовый вот-вот напасть. Он даже боится ходить, чтобы он не опрокинул чан кислоты, сидящей внутри его желудка. Но это бесполезно, так или иначе, потому что он чувствует, что знакомый противный вкус ожогами его горло, заставляя его тут же бежать в в ванную.

Резкий запах рвоты жалит, и его глаза слезятся. Он знал, что не должен был есть рыбу, которая уже не первую неделю лежала в их холодильнике. Он знал, что не должен был делать его. Чанель снова стонет и опирается на унитаз, стирая со лба пот.

Его отец заглядывает в ванную и быстро заходит внутрь.

— Я принес тебе немного воды с сахаром и хлеба.

И Чанель не сомневается, что его отец прочитал об этом средстве в одном из своих журналов по воспитанию.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, не в силах возразить.

— Тебе же будет лучше завтра, ко встрече со своей парой на ИРИС? Или нам лучше перенести? — спрашивает отец, смотря, как сын пьёт сладкую жидкость.

Голова Чанеля резко поднимается.

— Нет! Тебе и так сложно выкроить выходной, так что мы должны пойти!

Отец Чанеля в этом не слишком уверен, но все же повинуется пожеланиям своего сына.

\------

Кёнсу сидит на широкой скамье в примерочной магазина, цены в котором превышают сумму на его сберегательном счёте.

Парень смотрит, как его лучший друг надевает рубашку, которая стоит, наверное, столько же, сколько автомобиль его родителей.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Бекхен, вертясь около зеркала и приглаживая ткань руками.

— Она как-то отличается от других рубашек? — отвечает честно Кёнсу, потягивая свой фруктовый смузи.

Бекхен вздыхает и закрывает ширму.

— Ну и что мне тогда завтра надеть?

Кёнсу продолжает потягивать свой напиток, а его пристальный взгляд скользит на пол. Он ждал всю свою жизнь встречи с Чонином, но той не сбыться ещё, по крайней мере, несколько лет. А, вот его друг, который был избран ИРИСОМ три недели назад и который собирается встретить своего партнера уже завтра.

Ему так завидно.

Парень вздыхает через нос, зная, что ему нельзя ничего изменить. Бекхену просто действительно повезло.

— Ты волнуешься?

— Я просто надеюсь, что он не громила. Я ненавижу такой доминирующий тип, — бесцеремонно отвечает Бекхен, натягивая другую рубашку.

Кёнсу мысленно задумывается, доминирующий ли тип Чонин.

\------

Бекхен осматривает свои наманикюренные ногти, ожидая заказ в фойе отеля. Он осматривается вокруг и морщит нос от выбора такого низкоклассового местоположения. Трехзвездочные отели — кто вообще мог это выбрать.

И это точно не то, каким он себе видел своего будущего супруга.

Бён ждёт, что тот будет лучшим из лучшего, потому что ему подходит только лучшее. От автомобиля повышенной комфортности до одежды; даже его лучший друг, Кёнсу, поступил в его элитную школу на полную стипендию. Когда у вас есть средства позволить себе иметь такую роскошь, почему бы не удовлетворить свои желания?

Бекхен неожиданно замечает, как его родители начинают махать двум приближающимся мужчинам. В груди бушует острое чувство волнения, но он понимает — они здесь, нужно развернуться. Парень поворачивает голову и встречает гостей.

О, да. Бекхену нравится то, что он видит.

Его родители, да и он сам, встают, чтобы обменяться вежливыми рукопожатиями, а Бекхен понимает, насколько высокий его жених. Но именно его голос окончательно посылает дрожь по его позвоночнику.

— Рад тебя встретить! Я Чанель, — широко улыбается его жених, и Бекхен отмечает совершенно ровные белые зубы.

Всё подходит.

Во время ужина Бекхен то и дело с легкой улыбкой посматривает на Чанеля, кажется в упор не замечая, бледнеющее лицо последнего: вчерашняя ошибка вновь напомнила о себе.

Но Бекхен скоро об этом узнает.

Чанель хмурится, подносит салфетку с коленей и прикрываете рот.

— Пожалуйста, прошу меня извинять, — булькает он, пытаясь подавить спазмы.

— О, ты в уборную? Я с тобой, — предлагает Бекхен, хватая возможность провести время наедине, и встаёт.

— Нет, я…

И все происходит настолько быстро, что Чанель не понимает, как вся съеденная еда оказывается на белоснежной рубашке Бекхена. Все замирают и несколько любопытных пристальных взглядов с других столиков задерживаются на них. Бекхен, абсолютно обескуражены, широко распахивает глаза.

— Мне так жаль, прости! — суетиться Чанель, бесконечно извиняясь и хоть как-то пытаясь найти способы решить ситуацию.

Бекхен отмирает довольно быстро и тут же оглядывается, находя на себе, как ему кажется, миллион взглядов. Его лицо заливается краской, а шея покрывается красными пятнами, то ли от жуткого чувства стыда, то ли позора.

Чанель в сотый раз пытается извиниться и накинуть на него свой пиджак, когда Бекхен не выдерживает и просто кричит:

— Да прекрати! Не трогай меня! — и вылетает из отеля с такой скоростью, что свету лишь сниться.

Той ночью Чанель просит у своей матери совета.

\------

— Он наихудший! Как может такой горячий парень оказываться крупнейшим идиотом! — кричит Бекхен в телефон своему лучшему друга следующим утром.

— Его вырвало на тебя? Возможно, он болен? Может тебе проведать его и принести что-нибудь для выздоровления? — спокойно предлагает Кёнсу, непонимающие чрезмерное негодование друга.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? Да я не в жизни больше никогда не хочу видеть этого шута! — гневается Бекхен. — Пусть лучше меня арестует ИРИС, чем я буду жить с ним. Ты не понимаешь, сколько людей уставилось тогда на меня!

В этот момент в дверь пару раз стучат, и в его спальню заглядывает домработница.

— У Вас гость, — сообщает она.

— Кёнсу, мне нужно идти. Увидимся завтра в школе, — говорит он, вешая трубку. Бекхен поднимается с кровати, когда кто-то входит в его спальню, и его лицо тут же озаряется отвращением.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — пыхтит Бекхен.

— Эм… Привет, — начинает Чанель несколько застенчиво. — Я принёс тебе это.

И он вручает ему бумажный пакет. Бекхен с секунду смотрит на него, а потом решает все же взять, немного радуясь полученному подарку. Он вытаскивает содержимое и разворачивает его.

Это рубашка.

Чанель замечает непонимающее выражение на лице другого парня и объясняет:

— Мне действительно жаль. На днях я отравился, и мой желудок сыграл со мной злую шутку. Я не хотел смущать тебя.

Так или иначе, но после этих слов по венам Бекхена разливается счастье от такого простого и недорого подарка. Возможно, потому что он находит Чанеля привлекательным; возможно, потому что в его жизни слишком мало людей так искренне выражали свои чувства. Его лицо смягчается.

— Спасибо.

Чанель так ярко улыбается Бекхену, что тот просто не может не заинтересоваться этим человеком.

\------

Его интерес быстро перерастает во что-то намного большеее, когда он решает получше узнать Чанеля.

Преследуя его.

— Бекхен, может уже пойдём домой? — скулит Кёнсу, театрально падая на стол. — Мы ходим за ним уже несколько часов.

— Ты такой бесполезный! Просто иди уже домой! — шипит Бекхен, поворачивая голову, чтобы уставиться на своего жениха в другом конце кафе. Они следовали за ним с самого окончания занятий (слава Богу, их школы относительно недалёко друг от друга), и Бекхену кажется, что он не может до конца понять парня, потому что пока они всего лишь следовали за ним со школы в мини-маркет, парк, а теперь в кафе, где он ест.

Кёнсу, которому тоже всегда было интересно, какой жизнью живет Чонин, тем не менее, не несёт шпионский пост в больнице, где тот работает, потому что это, как минимум, жутко.

— Я думал, ты говорил, что ненавидишь его, — бормочет Кёнсу, глядя, как Чанель кусает сэндвич.

Бекхен немного краснеет и, заикаясь, говорит:

— Я… просто… эй, я никогда не говорил такое.

Кёнсу немного улыбается, понимая друга.

— Итак, он тебе нравится?

— Мне… Так, этого я тоже не говорил, Кёнсу! — Бекхен делает большой глоток своего лимонада. В этот момент Чанель оплачивает свой счёт и встаёт. — О! Вперед!

Когда они выходя из кафе, Кёнсу все же по-тихому исчезает, и Бекхен лишь бормочет тихое 'предатель'. Он продолжает следовать за Чанелем по пятам, ныряя за фонарные столбы и углы домов, желая быть незамеченным. Вечерний воздух начинает холодеть, а изо рта вырываться пар. Возможно, настало время идти домой, в конце концов.

Но Чанель заходит в парк, и Бекхен не понимает, почему парень так поздно пришёл на опустевшую детскую площадку. Бён, не задумываясь, следует внутрь, прячась за кустарником, пока Чанель залезает на самый высокий турник. Начинает темнеть, но даже так видно, как парень наверху достаёт миниатюрное стерео из своего рюкзака (такие ещё у кого-то остались?) и фонарик.

Бекхен хмуриться, не понимая, что тот собирается делать.

— Привет, мам. Думаю, сегодня я хорошо написал контрольную…

Бекхен взвизгивает, и его сердце ёкает, потому что он вполне себе уверен, что мать Чанеля мертва. Он прикрывает рот рукой и оседает на корточки, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Однако он не успевает этого сделать, так как поток его беспокойных мыслей прерывается шелестом кустарника.

— Эй, что ты здесь делаешь? Холодно же, — заявляет Чанель, как будто это самая нормальная вещь в мире — найти своего жениха в кустах ночного парка.

Бекхен смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Не потому, что его застукали, а, скорее, из-за того, что шестерёнки в его голове начали работать и подсказывать ответ, который оставляет неприятный осадок беспокойства и жалости. Чанель это замечает, поэтому рывком поднимает парня и тут же тащит в сторону автобусной остановки.

— Позволь проводить тебя домой.

Брови Бекхена печально хмурятся, когда он смотрит на Чанеля и без лишних слов просто начинает идти за ним.

— Это…

Но Чанель уже знает, что тот собирается спросить, поэтому просто улыбается и готовит:

— Моя мама живет в космосе. Я пытаюсь говорить с ней каждый день.

Кажется, Бекхену становиться ещё тяжелее, а печаль окрашивая его сердце, просачиваясь в кровь под сокрушительным весом слов. Заметив неловкую тишину, Чанель начинает ждать привычной для него реакции на такие слова. Что сейчас Бекхен оттолкнёт его и начнёт кричать, что быть такого не может — люди не могут жить в космосе, и простой плеер и фонарик этого не изменят.

— Ты разочарован, Бекхен?

Потому что я не такой, каким ты себе представлял.

Бекхен резко останавливается, заставляя Чанеля также печально прекратить идти. Он медленно качает головой, смотря высоко парню прямо в глаза.

— Почему я должен быть разочарован, когда это просто показывает, что ты заботишься о ней?

В этот момент облако облегчения, кажется, почти что нависает над Чанелем, которому ужасно хочется кричать. Он ещё никогда не испытывал такого, ещё никто не принимал его странных для других действий, не говоря при этом едких слов и обзывательств.

— Спасибо, Бекхен. Спасибо, — выдыхает Чанель в ночной воздух.

И Бекхен смотрит на него, пока в его ушах стучит бешеный пульс, а по лёгким разлетается холодок.

Бекхен думает, что влюбился.

\------

Позже, на этой же неделе, Бекхен идёт к Чанелю в школу.

Он стоит около ворот, качаясь назад и вперед на каблуках, пока многочисленные студенты, проходя мимо, шептали одинаковое «посмотри на его форму, что здесь делает этот богатенький». Он усмехается, привыкший к оскорбительным комментариям о его статусе, и смотрит на бумажный пакет, который держит.

На его лице появляется улыбка. Он прошёл немало магазинов, чтобы найти такую же рубашку, как ему купил Чанель. Парные рубашки. Бекхен уверен, что это будет прекрасно.

Когда студенты начинают потихоньку рассеиваться, Бекхен начинает беспокоиться, был ли вообще Чанель сегодня в школе. Он понимает, что у него нет его номера телефона, поэтому из любопытства он рискует и заходит в школу. Парень делает круг по первому этажу и выходит на задний двор. После нескольких шагов по зеленому газону, он неожиданно слышит глухой стук и вздрагивает. Несмотря на испуг, Бекхен, не долго думая, идёт на звук.

Бён сворачивает за угол и вздрагивает, когда видит, как Чанель швыряет кого-то к стене и наносит точный удар в лицо противника, затем отшатываясь. Пак шмыгает, утирает нос и поднимает с земли свой рюкзак, в последний раз смотря на съехавшего по стене парня.

А затем поворачивается и видит Бекхена.

Они смотрят друг на друга, наверное вечность, а их сердца замирают, пока Чанель не подаётся вперёд, заставляя Бекхена инстинктивно съежиться. Чанель, кажется, понимает, что напугал парня, поэтому обходит его по широкой дуге, не говоря ни слова.

Все еще немного испуганный, Бекхен выдыхает и храбро решает следовать за Чанелем, уходящем из школы. Он замечает грязь на рубашке и взъерошенных волосах парня, пока семенит за ним, еле успевая и уже начиная запыхаться. Довольно быстро они проходят маленькие ворота дома семьи Пак, и до ушей Бекхена доходит звон ключей, когда Чанель открывает дверь в свой дом. К удивлению Бекхена, дверь остаётся открытой, поэтому он позволяет себе войти и самому закрыть её.

Он рискует и поднимается наверх на звук и входит в единственную комнату с широко распахнутой дверью. Внутри ходит Чанель, снимая грязную одежду и ища новую, чтобы переодеться. Немного стесняясь, Бекхен поглядывает на тело своего жениха. Он видит старые и новые порезы и ушибы на коже: значит, такое происходит часто.

Чанель хватает полотенце из ящика и, выходя из комнаты, просто говорит:

— Оставайся, если хочешь.

Постояв столбом пару секунд, Бекхен наконец-то отмирает. Парень обходит комнату кругом и замечает, что она намного меньше его собственной, но она ему нравится. Он рассматривает на полках книги, а затем его пристальный взгляд приковывают бумаги, которыми усыпан стол. Особенное внимание на себя обращает листок с печатью школы.

Пак Чанель  
Студенческий разряд: 4 / 752  
Рейтинг на конец семестра: 991 / 1000

Он удивительно умен, думает Бекхен, просматривая еще несколько листов и видя замечательные баллы. В этот момент в комнату входит Чанель. Он, кажется, не замечает его, в одних только шортах вытирая мокрые прядки волос. Тряхнув головой, Бекхен вспоминает про свой бумажный пакет и робко протягивает его своему жениху.

— Это тебе, — шепчет он, испуганный незнакомым чувством.

Чанель мягко улыбается и берет подарок.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он, заглядывая внутрь. Его лицо, однако меняется, когда он видит ту же рубашку, которую он подарил Бекхену. — О, тебе не понравилась?

Бекхен суетится и тут же поднимает руки.

— Нет-нет! Я купил тебе другую! — Чанель посмотрел на него. — Я… Я просто… хотел… одинаковые рубашки… — его голос медленно затихает, а лицо начинает гореть. Очень сильно, обжигающе.

Ничего себе, как умело ты все делаешь неловким, Бён Бекхен, так держать.

Чанель улыбается, понимая ситуацию, и кладёт рубашку на кровать.

— Спасибо. Я буду носить её, — обещает он, вытаскивая из-под кровати аптечку.

— Ум, давай я помогу? — предлагает Бекхен и молча ловко перехватывает антисептик. Немного погодя, парень тихо говорит:

-… Почему?

Чанель лишь хихикает.

— Они знают о том, как я говорю со своей мамой.

Бекхен глубоко вздыхает, и чувствует, как хочется кричать. Почему Чанель должен терпеть это? Почему его высмеивают за это?

— Разве это не больно, Чанель? Не больно, когда они говорят это?

Чанель делает паузу, затем отвечает:

— Когда они судят меня, это не определяет, кто я. Это определяет, кто они.

Слезы по щекам скатываются быстрее, чем их ожидают, и Бекхен лишь успевает прикрыть лицо руками.

— Это не справедливо.

Чанель мягко убирает руки от его лица и пристально, с любовью смотрит на него.

— Не имеет значения, что они говорят.

И он медленно наклоняется, прижимаясь к губам Бекхена, мягко и нежно нежно, тихо и робко.

Не имеет значения, что они говорят, пока у меня есть ты.

\------

Кёнсу дуется в лучах полуденного солнца, пока Бекхен тащит его куда-то. Ну как куда: в сторону школы Чанеля.

Конечно. Он должен был догадаться.

— У меня через полчаса курсы. Почему ты не можешь просто пойти на свидание со своим женихом как нормальный человек? — ворчит Кёнсу, проверяя время по своему телефону. Он убил бы — хорошо, не убил бы, но где-то близко — чтобы пойти на свидание с Чонином.

— Ты… почему ты не можешь побыть моральной поддержкой? — возражает Бекхен, смотря на толпу выходящих студентов. Его гигантского жениха легко можно разыскать. Внезапно, Кёнсу замечает, что лицо его друга светлеет счастьем, когда он видит Чанеля.

— Бекхен! Что ты здесь делаешь? — улыбается Чанель, подходя ближе.

Бекхен немного краснеет от застенчивости и хватает Кёнсу за руку.

— Хотел увидеть тебя, — отвечает он, несколько смело для своей застенчивости.

Тогда Чанель замечает присутствие Кёнсу, и тот машет ему рукой.

— Кёнсу! Я думал, что у тебя сегодня курсы, поэтому мы не смогли пойти погулять! Вот ты врун! — кричит Чанель, указывая прямо на лицо парня.

— Я не врун, — хмурится Кёнсу. — И у меня правда сегодня занятия. Твой жених притащил меня сюда.

— Вы знаете друг друга?! — восклицает Бекхен, удивленный. — И ты не говорил мне?

— Кёнсу живет по соседству. Разве ты не заметил, когда пришёл ко мне на днях? — спрашивает Пак.

В этот момент мимо них проходит группа студентов, среди которых Бекхен замечает парня, с которым на днях у Чанеля была драка. Когда тот проходит рядом, он, смотря на Чанеля, с ухмылкой громко говорит:

— Будь аккуратен, а то можешь поймать сдвиг по фазе!

Чанель по привычке полностью игнорирует их, но не Бекхен; он не готов пропускать мимо ушей такое отношение.

— Эй!

Группа парней оборачивается, выжидающе смотря на них. Чанель хватает Бекхена за руку и просит:

— Эй, Бекхен, не надо, — предупреждает он, взволнованный нависшей опасностью.

Но это не останавливает Бекхена.

— Вам бы лучше заткнуться! Кусок дебила! — кричит Бекхен взмахивая рукой.

Они смеются ему в ответ, и один парень — лидер, очевидно. Чанель думает, ладно, сейчас он просто ударит его, и, пока он будет бить, Бекхен и Кёнсу смогут убежать…

Слышится какой-то хруст, и вот уже наглый парень лежит на земле, стонущий от боли. Стайка парней в шоке стоит на расстоянии в несколько футов.

— И даже не говорите больше с моим женихом, дураки! — кричит Бекхен в лицо своей жертвы, а затем с улыбкой поворачивается к друзьям.

Чанель испуганно смотрит на парня и думает, что их с Бекхеном ждёт счастливое будущее.


End file.
